Under The Circumstances
by tpgddss
Summary: After an incident in Kyoto, Misao seeks refuge with her second family in Tokyo, however, two ghosts from her past are headed there as well. What will take place as these three fates intertwine under new circumstances? ::complete::
1. Default Chapter

_[Authoress sits before her computer in a getup more suited to the likes of Major Misato Katsutragi on a "modest" day, her pixie-like haircut slightly fluffed out on either side of her head (a-la cat-ears) and what seems to be an elastic bandage peeking out from under her shirt. The suspicion of which is heightened by the way she sits up perfectly straight as if the slightest slouch might cause her physical  pain.]_

Selene: Hey all.

Well, those of you who have been following my "Legacy" fic would know that I'm currently taking a break from writing. The reasons for this are extremely good ones, but being the stubborn person that I am, I decided if not too create anything new, maybe one of my old works might appreciate a little "re-mastering". That should not be too demanding a task, ne? After all, the first time I posted this, it was all at once, so a lot of folks probably don't even know it exists.

So without further ado, I, Selene Sanchez proudly re-present to you my dear readers, the first chapter of my fanfic career…

Under the circumstances

an r.k. fanfic

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"To Tokyo!"**

_"Tell me all the places we could go,_

_Count the headlights passing on the road,_

_Long, long time ago."_

Better Than Ezra.

*************************************************

Soujiro sighed audibly while wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his gi. He had been wandering in the mountains for over a year now and he'd forgotten how hot the lowlands could be in late spring. " I'd forgotten what it was like…" he thought to himself as he raised a canteen to his lips. He could see the town at the end of the road, it looked so…normal, so peaceful. In his relatively short  lifetime, he was exposed to so much violence and death, that he never really got used to the idea of peace, let alone love and happiness. His emotional growth had been so stunted all he was left with for a time was the enjoyment of chaos. That is, until Himura arrived and gave him a solid ass-kicking and a hell of a reality check. He looked at the town below again considering whether he should drop in for a visit. He had planned on avoiding the town altogether, but the thought of seeing Himura again, of thanking him for his help. It was a tempting notion. 

_Baka! _his rationale screamed at him,_ do you want to get caught? You know that Saitou is there! Is it really worth the risk?!_ Soujiro looked back the way he had come for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought about it. It would be dangerous to cross the wolf's path again… Suddenly, he turned and began taking long, determined strides in the direction of the town. "I'll be careful." he said to himself."I just want to see Himura, that's all. There's no harm in that."

*********************************************************

"Yahiko stop that!" Kaoru snapped when she caught him fiddling with the collar of his polo. "But I'm choking!" he complained continuing his attempt to loosen the collar. "Why do we havta dress up anyhow?" he wailed in genuine agony, "it's just the weasel girl!" At that, Kaoru shot him a killer look that stifled any further protests, Yahiko dropped his hands to his sides and grumbled a little under his breath, but the collar was left quite alone. Kaoru nodded and straightened the hair sticks that held her bun together. "I don't know why you're trying to take the outfit apart anyway," she said looking him over, "I think you look kawaii for once in your life." 

_"Busu!" _Yahiko thought to himself. It was true that the clothes did look nice on him, but did they have to be so uncomfortable?He suppressed the urge to fiddle with his collar again and instead occupied himself with looking at the crowd that had gathered at the station. 

"Oi, Jo-chan," Sanosuke said looking down at Kaoru, "You sure do clean up nice." She was wearing a blue obi over a deep violet kimono with sakura scattered along the skirt to create the illusion that they gathered around her feet. Kaoru looked up at him through her lashes, her mouth twisted into a cynical half smile. "Why thank you Sano, I'll just take it as a compliment." she replied, pushing her bangs away from her eyes. "As a matter of fact," she continued, "I was thinking the same thing about the three of you." as she finished her last statement she turned her gaze pointedly to Kenshin who was wearing a dark blue gi and a white hakama. "_You clean up real nice anata."_ she thought to herself as she studied his profile. Unexpectedly, he turned his head slightly to meet her gaze, locking her eyes with his as a ghost of a smile crept across his lips. Kaoru felt an electric shock go right through her as  the color flew to her cheeks, "_Mou! How does he do that to me?"_ she mused as she shifted her gaze to the now approaching train. She was looking forward to seeing Misao again, she wondered if she had changed at all since they'd last seen each other. 

The train came to a screeching halt a little way down from where they stood. Moments later, people began to pour out of the doors and into the arms of waiting relatives and friends. The Kenshin-gumi pressed in a little closer to look for their guest. Kaoru looked at the door to the main carriage, an elderly gentleman stepped off, followed by a young couple holding hands, then for a little while…nothing. Several moments later a dark head popped out of the carriage and wide blue-green eyes swept across the platform to rest on Kenshin's red hair. Immediately, an equally wide smile appeared beneath the eyes. "HEY YOU GUYS!!!" Misao hollered.

The voice was unmistakable. "Misao…" Kaoru whispered as she began to move toward the voice, Misao caught sight of her and dashed down the steps into the older girls embrace. "Misao-chan!" Kaoru shouted as she hugged the younger tightly, "Kaoru-chan," Misao replied returning the embrace. Kaoru released her and stepped back to take a good look at her face, then she gasped, "Misao!" she squealed, "your…your hair!" 

Misao's trademark ponytail had been chopped short so that her silky hair fell just below her ears and the messy bangs had been tidied and layered to frame her small face. Misao smiled sheepishly twisting a ebon lock between her fingers. "I got tired of the braid." she explained. 

By then, the guys had walked up to where the two young women were standing, Yahiko's jaw dropped. "_Misao?!!_" he squeaked, "you…you look…" his mouth continued to move soundlessly searching for the right words. "Grown up." Kenshin finished for him as he moved toward Misao,  "Konichiwa Misao-dono," he said softly giving her a gentle hug. "Arrigatou Kenshin." she replied as he released her. 

Sano squinted down at Misao and cocked his head to the side, "Nice haircut," he observed, he leaned down to hold her close, "as a matter of fact, nice everything," he whispered in her ear. Misao playfully slapped at his arm as he released her "Baka." she retorted, actually pleased at his less-than-brotherly observation, "for that, you get to carry my heaviest bags." She turned her attention to the now blushing Yahiko who had finally regained control of his jaw, "Hey there chicken-head," she chuckled while playfully ruffling his spikes, "you've gotten taller since I saw you last…" she flashed a wicked grin, "but I'll bet I can still kick your butt." Yahiko raised his head defiantly although the blush in his cheek deepened, "You're on weasel-girl." he replied with an arrogant smile. At that response, Misao wrapped her arms around him and gave him a good squeeze, "don't ever change Yahiko." she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

As the group went to collect Misao's luggage, Sano took the chance to torment Yahiko. He slapped him on the back and winked at him wickedly, "Lucky boy." he hooted. Yahiko scowled and his face turned almost the same shade of red as Kenshin's hair. 

"Shut up rooster-head." he scowled.

****************************************************************

**Japan-speak **

arrigatou- thank you

baka- idiot, stupid

busu- ugly

gi- short kimono worn as a shirt

hakma- those funky pants with the ties in front

kawaii- cute

kimono- Japanese robey thing with the belt.

konichiwa- welcome

koibito- darling

obi- belt worn with kimono

shinai- bamboo sword


	2. Fate

Under the circumstances.

an r.k. fanfic.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"Fate"**

_"Maybe I should drop you at your door,_

_Leave tonight and then push up the shore,_

_Anywhere but here…"_

Better than Ezra.

************************************************************************

Misao sighed as she walked along the streets of Tokyo. She had developed the habit of taking long walks by herself to clear her mind as she never really liked meditating the way Aoshi did. It was too hard to sit still, too boring. Her body needed to be occupied even as her mind relaxed itself, and she found that a nice long walk in the afternoon did the trick. 

For the first few days of her stay, she just walked along the river's edge, but she soon found that she missed the bustle that usually went on around Ido. That's why she offered to buy the tofu for dinner that evening, it was the perfect excuse to go into town alone, and Yahiko was glad to have been spared the trip.

As she walked, she found herself humming a tune that Hannya had taught her as a little girl growing up in the gang. It was a sort of lullaby of his own making, and she found that whenever she felt lonely or homesick, it helped to remember him singing it to her...

_Beautiful one_

_Our paths have separated_

_And every step I take toward you _

_Seems to carry me farther away_

_Song to my heart_

_The journey is so long_

_But take one more step for me_

_My love will be your strength_

_I miss you_

_Please come home_

_My lovely one_

_Where we can be together forever__…_

Suddenly she stopped dead in tracks, every nerve in her body screaming a warning that catapulted her mind into the present. Her eyes instantly went from the color of a quiet lagoon to that of a storm tossed sea.

She was being followed.

*******************************************

She looked around quickly, not for her stalker, but for a an escape route if should she need it. She slipped one hand into her obi and cleared her throat, "I know you're there," she said bravely, "You might as well come out now."

No answer. She was beginning to feel a little panicked, someone was definitely there. She heard a light scrape behind her and spun to see a large man standing in the path. Without thinking, she took a step backward.  "What do you want?" she asked, hoping that she didn't sound as anxious as she felt.

"You." he said matter-of-factly as he took a step towards her.

Misao's eyes narrowed slightly and she tightened her grip on the kunai hidden in her obi.  "I don't think I understand…" she drawled as she measured him with her eyes.

"You're not supposed to, doll." another voice came from behind her.

She spun sideways so that the first man didn't leave her line of sight. Two more men had crept up behind her while the first one had kept her talking. "_Nice going baka!" _she thought, "_While you were shooting the breeze with this one, his buddies got you surrounded._

"How stupid of me," Misao muttered under her breath.

"What do you say you come have some fun with us pretty one?" the second man asked, "A nice girl like you shouldn't be out so late alone."

"Thanks, but I'll take my chances," Misao replied hotly, preparing to draw.

Suddenly, several hands grabbed at her from behind. She had left that side completely unprotected. She let out an enraged yell as the tofu bucket slipped from her hand**. "Gahhh!!! Let me _go_!!!"** she screamed as they dragged her into an alley. She could smell the sake on their breaths and the sweat of their bodies, she could hear them laugh as she struggled desperately to be free. Her heart filled with panic. "_Kami-sama, help me!" _she prayed. 

*****************************************

Soujiro raised his head. He could hear the sound of a struggle in the next street over, his eyes widened as he heard the faint, unmistakable scream of a terrified woman. Looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching, he tapped his sandal on the ground and then he was gone.

"Let me go you bastards!!!" Misao shrieked. She managed to wrench one hand free and sink a kunai deep into the flesh of the man who had his arm around her throat. He hissed with pain as he released her. "You bitch!" he snapped, raising his good hand to slap her in the face. Misao winced, preparing for the impact, but…the hand never connected. When she opened her eyes her 'would be' assailant was lying unconscious on the ground.

_"What the hell…"_

Misao felt their hands slip from her body. She fell to the ground and looked about in disbelief. All of her attackers were sprawled on the ground either unconscious or groaning in agony. "Hi…Himura-san?" she squeaked. 

She caught some movement out of the corner of her eyes. A young man wearing a light blue gi was standing with his back to her. He held a sheathed sword at his side. Misao blinked, somehow he seemed familiar to her... 

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"H..hai. Arrigatou...eeto…"

"My name isn't important." he interjected, "I'm just glad you're all right." 

_Wait a minute!_

 Misao knew that voice, she was sure of it! Her eyes widened with recognition, the image offered up by her memories was unmistakable. A calm face with a steady, deceitfully benign smile.

" Seta Soujiro!" she whispered.

**********************************************

At the sound of his name, Soujiro paused. He didn't recognize the young woman who had addressed him. "You must be mistaken," he said quickly, "That's not my name." he insisted as he continued to walk away. 

Misao's temper flared, **"THE HELL IT ISN'T!!!" **she roared throwing a kunai at his head. Soujiro leaned to the side to avoid getting his brain skewered. He watched the projectile imbed itself in the wall in front of him. It was then he recognized the voice of the young woman whose life he'd saved. "Makamachi Misao?" he asked in disbelief, he turned around and looked at her again. If this was the "weasel-girl", she certainly had changed since he'd seen her last. She was no longer the scrawny little loudmouth who had tagged along with Himura during Shishio's reign of terror. Instead, he saw a willowy young woman who looked nothing like the little spitfire he remembered. 

"Fancy seeing you here." she sneered, rising from her sitting position. Suddenly she hissed and clutched her left arm. The guy who was holding it had twisted it badly and now that the panic had faded, the pain started to settle in. A lot of pain. She wondered if it was broken.

Soujiro saw the way her face twisted and hesitantly walked over. "Here," he offered putting down the sword, "let me look." Surprisingly, his hands were warm and gentle as he touched her injured arm, Misao clenched her teeth as she fought the urge to twist away from his probing fingers. "I think we should put it in a sling," he murmured, "if we had a strip of cloth…" 

Misao thought for a second, came up with an idea and hastily dismissed it. _No way. _she thought, then a gut wrenching pain exploded in her shoulder forced her to reconsider. _"If it's the only way…"_

"My kimono has two layers," she muttered, "You can rip a piece from the bottom layer and use that." Soujiro looked at her face for a minute to see if he'd heard her correctly. Her cheeks colored slightly, "Well, do you have a better idea?!" she demanded angrily. 

Improper as the suggestion was, it was also the most logical solution available. Soujiro sighed and stooped down, his hand hovering over the hem of her skirt.

"You sure?"

"Just get on with it!"

Soujiro lifted the top layer and proceeded to rip a strip of cloth from the second. When it was done, he quickly tied it around Misao's neck and shoulder. "Arrigatou." she mumbled stalking over to the tofu bucket which had mercifully fallen upright. _At least dinner wasn't ruined._ she thought.

"What are you doing in Tokyo?" she asked suddenly.

Soujiro smiled in that oblivious, engaging way of his, "Nothing," he said noncommittally, "Just passing through is all…"

"Bullshit." Misao growled.

Soujiro rubbed the back of his head, "S_he's oniwabanshuu alright_," he mused.

"Actually…" Soujiro confessed, "I wanted to see Himura-san…to thank him."

Misao bit her lip and looked down at her tabi for a moment, then she sighed.

"I'm staying with them right now, if you want…you can come with me." she offered.

Soujiro was surprised to say the least. He hadn't expected to be invited to Himura's home, or anyone else's for that matter. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"I..I couldn't…" he began.

Misao glared at him so hard that he almost sweat dropped.

"You can and you will," she insisted, "Himura-san would want to see you and _somebody_ has to help me explain this_,_ " she nodded towards the sling. "So you might as well come with me."

**************************************************

Moments after the odd pair had left, another man entered the alley. He stalked over to the man who had first confronted Misao and grabbed him by the collar.

"_What happened_?!" he hissed.

"We..we were attacked sir," he stammered, "They were too fast, none of us had a chance to react. I'm sorry sir, we, we'll get it right the next ti..."

The terrified man never finished his sentence, the words were lost in a torrent of blood flowing from his lips as a dagger twisted it's way into his heart.

"The hell you will."

*********************************

Japan-speak

eeto- um (pause filler)

Kami sama - God

tabi- two toed socks worn with sandals

**********************************


	3. Freinds

**Under The Circumstances**

**An r.k. fanfic**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"Friends"**

_"Should I question knowledge_

_Can I have all of your answers_

_I hope I'm able to find love today_

_Can I ask you to light my way?"_

_Collective Soul_

**********************************

"What happened?" Megumi asked as she probed Misao's arm for breaks. The ninja girl sighed and gently swung one leg back and forth from the raised bed. "Search me," she said shrugging her good shoulder, "One minute I'm getting the tofu, the next, a bunch of guys are wringing my arms off." She remembered the strong scent of alcohol on their breaths and shuddered, "I think they were drinking." she admitted.

Megumi made a disgusted noise, she knew all too well the depraved things that alcohol could make some men do. It was that type of thing that caused her to... well, never mind. She looked at Misao's face, it was clear that the girl was shaken, her heart was still beating a little erratically when she came into the clinic. She sighed and reached for a roll of bandages. "Nothing's broken," she announced, "but the muscles in your shoulder are sprained, I'm going to bandage you up just in case, but no heavy lifting or kempo practice for the next few days." After bandaging Misao's arm she replaced the makeshift sling with a fresh one. "It was a good thing you thought of putting the arm in a sling right away," she commended as she retied Misao's obi, "You saved yourself from making a bad situation worse."

Misao blushed as she eased off of the bed. It had been Soujiro's idea to bandage the arm before coming to the clinic. It was strange that a man who seemed to have no feelings at all could be so…thoughtful. "Actually, it was his idea," she admitted nodding towards Soujiro, who was standing in the waiting room. Oblivious to his past identity, Megumi beamed at him in a way that Misao knew would lead to a foxy comment.

"Ohohoho!"  she laughed kitsune ears popping up, "maybe I should get lost in an alley sometime…"

"Megumi!"

Soujiro shifted a little and looked down at his tabi… blushing? Misao blinked in surprise.  
  


"Well in any case young man, domo arrigatou for looking after our Misao-chan here," Megumi said placing a hand on his shoulder, "If anything happened to her now, we'd have a hard time explaining it to her family in Kyoto."

"It was nothing." Soujiro said modestly. 

"Arrigatou Megumi-sensei." Misao said as she turned to leave. Her eyes widened a little in surprise as Soujiro gallantly stepped aside to let her leave first and then bowed to Megumi before he followed her.

_"Kawaii_…" Megumi thought to herself.

*******************************************************

Kenshin was hanging out the laundry in the yard when he heard footsteps coming down the road, _two sets of footsteps,_ he reasoned. Kaoru came down the steps and looked out at the gate. "Misao's been gone a long while now," she said worriedly, "She should have been back by now." 

Kenshin peered in the direction of the footsteps, "I think that's her coming down the road right now." he said reassuringly, _but who's with her?_ he wondered as he hung up the last piece of clothing. 

He looked up in time to see Misao round the corner, her arm was in a sling. Kaoru caught sight of it too and gave a voice to Kenshin's alarm.

"_MISAO_!!" 

Misao smiled tiredly and waved her good arm, "I'm okay," she insisted, "…thanks to him." she said nodding toward another figure who appeared alongside her at the gate.

Kenshin's eyes widened briefly, Kaoru sensed his alarm and glanced in his direction. His shoulders were relaxed, his jaw wasn't set in the way she'd expected, he just looked…surprised. 

The young man at the gate bowed respectfully towards the pair. "Good evening, Himura-san."

"Hello Soujiro," the older man said quietly.

***********************************************************************

Kaoru shook her head as she poured hot water into the teapot. "I don't believe it." she murmured, half to herself. 

"Believe what?" Misao asked as she set the tea things on a tray.

"Soujiro-san," Kaoru explained in the same non-believing tone, "He was Shishio's right hand man? He seems so…polite, sweet even."

Misao rolled her eyes, "Not all bad-guys are crude." she said dryly. The truth was she'd wondered the same thing herself several times that evening, he wasn't as cold as she remembered, not as…intense. Perhaps wandering around Japan had changed him somehow, perhaps, it had made him forget…

_"What is it that is so special about you?"___

Kaoru lightly tapped her hand against the base of Misao's head, tumbling her back into the present. "You know what I mean, silly." She peeked at the two men sitting in the next room and noted Soujiro's delicate features,  _"He's just so…kawaii…"_

_**********************************************_

As Kaoru set the tray on the table before them, Soujiro felt something tug at his chest. Himura had all the things he'd always wanted for himself, a loving family, a home. He could only hope to be half as happy someday. He took the cup that Kaoru offered him. "Arrigatou." he said warmly, hoping that his smile was just as warm as his voice. Himura's wife smiled back, her gorgeous blue eyes dancing with light. After she had served them she rose to her feet and lightly padded back into the kitchen. Kenshin's affectionate gaze followed her until she disappeared from sight. Soujiro let his gaze drop into his tea, "_Himura-san certainly is fortunate,"_ he thought to himself as he studied his reflection in the emerald surface.

He sighed and looked up at Kenshin, "I admire you Himura-san," he admitted, "You seem to have everything a man should want." Kenshin smiled a little at that. He was glad that Soujiro recognized the things that really mattered, even after living under Shishio's self destructive philosophies for so long. "I was lucky." the elder said simply. "Lucky enough to have found what I always needed, and lucky to have friends who'd force me to accept them." 

Soujiro smiled into his tea once more, _"A_ _very lucky man indeed," _he thought. He felt his chest tug again, "_If only…"_

"Speaking of accepting things…" Kenshin continued, " I insist that you stay with us for a little while Soujiro-san, at least, for the night." Soujiro looked up, his mouth half opened in protest. Kenshin waved away the objection with his hand. "I won't take no for an answer," he insisted, "It's the least we can do to thank you for helping Misao out." Soujiro clamped his mouth shut, he hadn't expected such kindness, "Domo Arrigatou." he said gratefully, "That's very kind of you."

Kenshin's eyes softened, he remembered how lonely it was to be a rurouni sometimes. As if on cue, Misao appeared in the doorway. Kenshin rose to his feet, "Misao-dono will get you settled in while I get dinner ready," he announced. He paused at the door and looked back at the younger man.

"I really am glad too see that you are well Soujiro." he said quietly before turning to leave.

**********************************

_"Reach, Reach out to me_

_Can't you see I need you to save me?_

_Yeah, Reach, Reach out to me_

_Can't you see I need you to hold me?"_

Collective Soul

**********************************

Dinner was some thing of an event that night. More than usual, that is.

Yahiko and Sanosuke came home together after Sano made an unsuccessful pass at Tae for a free meal. Yahiko caught up with him after visiting with Tsubame, he was still glowing over her reaction to his impromptu gift of a wildflower bouquet. 

"Oh, Yahiko-kun!" she'd squealed, throwing her arms around him and planting the most affirmative of kisses on his cheek.

Yahiko unwittingly smiled and brushed his fingers over the spot. Unfortunately Sano noticed and he grinned down at the boy as he winked wickedly.

"You seem to be getting all the girls these days Yahiko-chan." he teased, his smile widening.

Yahiko's expression instantly went from love-struck to dumbstruck. He glared up at the tall man malevolently for a moment then broke out into an evil grin himself as an equally evil thought crossed his mind.

"Don't worry rooster head," he said in a contrastingly innocent voice, " I won't steal Megumi-sensei away from you," his eyes narrowed a bit as the grin widened. 

"But then again, it's not like you had a snowball's chance in hell anyways." 

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

Yahiko ran up the steps leading into the dojo before Sanosuke could throttle him. He kicked off his sandals neatly and stuck his tongue out at him before ducking inside.

"Tadaima!" Yahiko shouted before continuing to put as much distance between himself and Sano as possible. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as Sanosuke tackled the brat and they both went tumbling over the floor. She sighed as she crossed the distance between them and reached into the tangle of limbs to produce two…ears?

"Ow! Jou-chaaan!!!!!!" Sanosuke protested as Kaoru's sharp nails dug into the sensitive flesh. On Kaoru's left, Yahiko was having a similar reaction.

"Now listen you two," she commanded, shaking both ears vehemently, "I know that asking you two to behave yourselves is like squeezing water out of a rock," she pinched a little harder as if to prove her point. "So." she continued, "I'll just threaten you. **Don't** embarrass me in front of my guests or else." she gave them one final shake before she let go, leaving the two disgruntled youths to lick their wounds. 

Yahiko rubbed his injured ear as Kaoru's words began to sink in, _guests?_

Just then the Misao came in, her arm was in a sling. Sano's mouth opened in question. "It's okay," Misao interjected, "I ran into some trouble, and, well you are so not going to believe this…"

Misao stepped aside revealing a fresh-faced young man wearing a light blue gi. His bright black eyes twinkled in recognition under the fall of his smooth hair. Sanosuke's eyes widened in shock, he didn't know what to say except…

"Chickuso."

********************************************************************

Like I said, dinner was something of an event that evening.

Sano wasn't all that comfortable of the idea of Soujiro staying under the same roof as his adopted family and it showed on his face clearly throughout the meal. He was careful not to look directly at Soujiro though, Jou-chan was sitting right next to him with a look on her face that clearly meant business. Yahiko on the other hand stared quite pointedly at their young guest, in disbelief. 

_"This is the Tenken?"_ he thought to himself, _"He's even shorter than Kenshin…"_

Kenshin, Soujiro and Misao were the only ones who seemed totally at ease during the whole meal. Kenshin took the opportunity to question her more thoroughly about her arm.

Misao related the entire incident in detail, except of course, the part about the makeshift sling. "_Some things just aren't worth the sharing," _she thought to herself.

Sanosuke  had been listening intently to the whole account, "Drunks huh?" he said cracking his knuckles, "sounds like they need a lesson in moderation.."

Yahiko choked a little on his food, "Like you know anything about moderation…"

"Shut up Yahiko-chan," Sano growled, smacking the younger boy upside the head, "at least I can handle my liquor, unlike some people…"

Yahiko gave Sano a death-glare, it was a well known fact that the boy passed out after two cups of sake. He promptly jumped up at Sano's throat.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!"

_So much for civilized behavior_, Kaoru thought as she buried her face in her hands. Kenshin watched amusedly as she shifted her fingers to peek at the two battling boys, then her fiancé. Misao was amazingly calm, she was used to that sort of behavior. If Jiya hit the right nerve with her, she could even be responsible for it. She propped her chin up with her good arm and smiled benignly as she watched the two boys duke it out. 

Something told Soujiro that he should be disturbed at their behavior, but another part of him actually felt relieved. This scene reminded him of the hair pulling matches between Kamatari and Yumi when the Juppongatana was still together.

It felt like home.

*********************************


	4. Sparks

Under the circumstances.

an r.k fanfic.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"Sparks"**

_"Morning smiles,_

_Like the face of a newborn child_

_Innocent, unknowing."_

Sarah Mc Lachlan

****************************************************************

Misao awoke to the sound of birdsong on the other side of her bedroom wall. She began to stretch but was hampered by the sling. "Che." she cursed, rolling over on her good side. She tried to will herself out of bed but her body was unwilling to cooperate. Sleepily, she pushed herself into a sitting position with her uninjured arm. 

She forced herself out of bed and rolled away the futon. "Mou." she muttered, grabbing a kimono out off the rack. She half turned to leave, then she thought better of it and tossed it back. She'd never be able to get into that thing without help. Her eyes fell on some folded fabric in a familiar shade of blue, she smiled and stroked her hand thoughtfully over the material before picking it up.

In the bathhouse, she was relieved to find that the injury had healed enough to allow her to remove the sling. She cleaned herself up and bound her breasts as tightly as she could. _ "Mou, I must look like Shishio."_ she mused, running her hand over her bandaged shoulder and torso. She eased herself into the clothes she brought with her without too much difficulty and headed back toward the house. 

"Whoa," Yahiko breathed when he caught sight of Misao in the doorway.  Her cropped hair was slightly tousled, spilling over one eye like soft, dark silk and she was wearing her Oniwabanshuu uniform. It was obviously a new one, with a light-blue belt. The pants were longer than before, but only because she was now a few inches taller so they still showed a fairly decent amount of well muscled, shapely legs. "Ohayou minna" she chirped as she walked toward them with a light step.  

Startled, the boy shook his head visibly when she spoke. Kaoru chuckled at his reaction, "Ohayou Misao-chan." she replied with a smile, she noticed that she wasn't wearing the sling, "I see your arm's feeling better today." she observed.

"Much better" Misao confirmed, looking down toward Yahiko whose mouth was still open. "Something wrong Yahiko-kun?" she asked coquettishly, knowing full well the effect she was having on him.

"N..Nothing." he choked. "I, eeto… have some practice to get through before breakfast." Without another word he dashed toward the dojo. Misao doubled over in laughter as soon as he was out of earshot.

"That was evil Misao." Kaoru scolded her, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Misao quipped back with a wink, "So, are we in charge of breakfast this morning?"

Kaoru grinned at the question, "Soujiro and Kenshin are taking care of it." she announced.

"Nani?!" Misao squealed, "Soujiro can cook? Now I'm impressed."

"So am I," Kaoru chuckled, "I was just heading for the kitchen when I caught them clucking over the miso like two old biddies. I'm not complaining though, at least this way breakfast will be edible."

"Would you believe it?" Misao said shaking her head in disbelief, "Two of the best swordsmen in Japan, cooking breakfast for the two of us."

*************************************************

A distinguished-looking gentleman sat on a window seat with a thoughtful expression on his face as a beautiful young woman in an emerald green kimono sat on the floor next to him playing a shinoubouay. A younger, dark-haired man sat on a tatami mat a few feet behind her, looking far more annoyed at the older man's nonchalance. 

"What do we do now?" he demanded in a low voice, "without the girl, the whole plan falls apart."

His elder looked back at him distastefully, "You think I don't know that?" he asked evenly, "And as I remember it wasn't my idea to send those morons out anyway."

The younger man got up and cut his eyes at the elder who was still wearing the self-assured smirk that went with his sarcasm. "I don't hear you coming up with any bright ideas," he retorted, turning toward the door.

The elder turned back to the window so that his face was hidden from the other man's view. "No," he agreed, "but I have come up with a sensible one."

"And what's that?" the younger man asked, his anger abating.

The older man smiled at his little victory over his junior, he turned his face slightly so that the other man could see his profile as he spoke.

"You handle things personally." 

****************************************

Sano was the second male to see Misao in her new uniform. He bounded in just as the girls were making their way to the living area. He took one, lingering look at Misao's figure-flattering garments and let forth a long wolf's whistle as he followed them into the house.

"Nice outfit Misao," he said, grinning widely, "Mind telling me where's the rest of it?"

"Hentai," Misao replied over her shoulder, "Give the uniform some respect."

Kaoru's face crumpled with laughter, "Respect?" she chuckled pointing a thumb at Sano, "This jerk doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

"Hey!"

"Maa, maa," a familiar voice said soothingly, "No fighting until after breakfast minna." Kenshin set down the trays of tea and serving bowls he was carrying on the dining table. Behind him came Soujiro balancing two trays of food which he easily set down next to Kenshin's. 

"Damn, that smells good!" Sano happily exclaimed.

He was right. Kenshin was a good cook, but  the combined effort he and Soujiro had made was nothing short of spectacular. Tae would have been impressed.

"I'd better go get Yahiko." Misao said rising from her seat, "I was the one who scared him off in the first place." she and Kaoru exchanged meaningful, amused looks. 

Soujiro swallowed visibly when he realized what Misao was wearing. "_No wonder I didn't recognize her the first time_!" he thought as he took in the sight of her. Talk about maturing nicely.

Kenshin was the only one who caught the change in Soujiro's eyes as he glanced up at the young ninja. His own eyes widened in surprise at what he read in them for that brief moment.

"Kenshin, dajoubu?" Kaoru asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Eh? Aa, dajoubu Kaoru." he replied with a reassuring smile, _just a little shocked, that's all._ he added mentally stealing another glance at Soujiro who had already started to serve the meal. 

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and sighed, letting the matter drop. She began helping Soujiro by pouring the tea. "Soujiro-san, I didn't know you could cook!" she exclaimed, flashing a sweet smile at the young swordsman.

Soujiro noted once again what pretty eyes Kaoru had, especially when she smiled. "Hai," he said modestly, "It's nothing really."

"It is when you can't even boil water right." Sano mumbled around a mouthful of food. Kaoru's eyes flashed up at him and she let out a sound that sounded a little too close to a growl that made everyone else jump.

"Shut up rooster-head." she hissed.

"For once you're right Sano." Yahiko said plunking down between Sano and Soujiro, "Busu can't cook anything to save her life."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Kaoru began pushing up her right sleeve.

"Don't kill him yet Kaoru," Misao said smoothly settling down next to her friend, "We can torture him with practice afterward." she promised with a wink.

Kaoru gave her a wicked, conspiratorial smile. When she spoke, her voice was like amenko laced with poison,  "Just you wait Yahiko-chan," she crooned, "This is one practice you'll never forget."

_Poor Yahiko._  the three older men thought ruefully.

*************************************************

_"I have nothing to give.  
We have so much to lose...."_

_Sarah McLachlan._

*******************************************************

As the days progressed, Kenshin persuaded Soujiro to stay on at the Kamiya Dojo until the end of summer. Coincidentally, that was the same amount of time Misao intended to stay there as well, and as the days passed the two former enemies became friends, although neither of them were wont to admit it…

"Could you hand me that bowl, Soujiro-san?"

"This one?" Soujiro asked picking up medium sized bowl with a lacey pattern.

"Yes, thank you." Misao said taking the bowl from his hands.

Unwittingly, their fingers brushed each other briefly as the bowl passed form hand to hand. Simultaneously, their breaths caught and  the bowl fell. They both reached for it reflexively, Soujiro being the faster, caught it first, and a moment later Misao's hands closed over his own instead of the pottery. Both ninja and samurai looked at each other with equal levels of embarrassment. Blushing profusely, Misao allowed Soujiro to gently ease the bowl into her hands. Soujiro turned back to his place at the counter and looked down.

"Gomen Makamachi-san," Soujiro said quietly, eyes still trained to the floor, "I guess I've gotten a bit clumsy…"

Misao took a deep breath to steady her nerves and placed the bowl next to the vegetables she had been chopping. "No, " she whispered, her voice a perfect match for his, "It was my fault. Just…forget about it."

_"Easier said than done." _

"Hai." Soujiro answered turning back to the counter where he began methodically shaping onegiri. Everything was quiet between them for a few moments, except for the steady chop, chop, Misao's knife made as it connected with the board.

Chop! Chop! "_Baka."_ Chop! Ch…

"Kuso!!" Misao cursed, her knife clattering on the floor. Soujiro turned to see her sucking on that spot at the base of her index finger, her expression equal parts pain and self reprove.

"I'm fine." she mumbled without looking up, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Soujiro reached out to her but she lightly smacked his hand away. "I said I'm fine!" she insisted, her voice cracking up.

Unfazed by her reaction, Soujiro simply set his jaw and reached out to her again. This time she didn't smack him away. Gently, he pried the hand away from her mouth and turned it over, Misao kept her eyes averted the whole time. Soujiro made a small hissing noise as he looked at the wound, he could tell it was fairly deep from the way it bled. Misao bit her lip but she didn't flinch away from his touch..

Reaching up onto a cupboard, Soujiro pulled down the small box of bandages that the Himuras kept there. Misao allowed him to lead her toward a bucket and to gently clean the wound with water. The cold water and the gentle pressure of his hands had stopped the bleeding and now he wound a clean linen strip over it. Neither of them spoke once during the whole process.

"You go ahead," he said once he was done,  "I'll finish up here."

He turned from her slowly, too slowly. She closed her freshly bandaged hand over his own before he could fully turn his face from hers. Surprised, he looked down at her, her face still hidden in the fall of her hair. For the first time she looked up at him, her eyes were wide and soft, "Thank you." she whispered.

"Oi! Are you guys finished in there?!" Sanosuke bellowed from just beyond the door.

The spell was instantly broken. They both sighed in relief as they sprang apart from each other. Misao backed toward the door, "I…I should go," she stammered, "I'm no use to you like this." she held up her bandaged hand. 

"Sure." Soujiro blurted out turning quickly back toward the counter. 

Misao all but ran out of the kitchen, her face flushed. She forced herself to walk and not run from the house. 

"Oi, you okay?" Sano asked, "I thought you were helping with dinner."

"Eh? Oh, dajoubu Sano." she managed to say somewhat calmly. "I was just…I mean, I was so clumsy in the kitchen I decided to let Soujiro finish up."

"Hmm…" Sanosuke smiled as he looked at her thoughtfully, "Jou-chan must be rubbing off on you."

"I heard that Sano!!!" Kaoru yelled as she stomped up the steps, fists clenched.

"I was only kid…ouch!! Jou-chan!!"

"Like you're some kind of master chef!!"

"Feh, I'm a hell of a lot better than…ow!!"

Misao let out the breath she'd been holding. "_Thank Kami-sama!"_ she mused glancing back toward the kitchen. At that very moment, Soujiro looked toward the kitchen door with the very same thought.

****************************************

Japan-speak

amenko- sweet syrup

che- mild curse, similar to "shit."

dajoubu- (are you) okay

gomen- (I'm) sorry

hai- polite form of  "yes"

hentai- pervert

maa, maa- now, now

masaka- impossible, unbelievable.

minna- everyone

mou- another interjection, similar to "damn."

nani- what

onegai- please

shinoubouay- bamboo flute (I am so sure I misspelled this.)


	5. Two's company

Under The Circumstances

an r.k fanfic

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**"Two's company"**

_"You're just an empty cage girl, if you kill the bird."_

_Tori Ammos._

******************************

Misao sighed and pulled at the grass around her feet. "_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out all alone,"_ she thought as she watched the dragonflies dance close to the water's surface. She bit her lip as she rested her chin on her raised knees. She smiled bitterly at the next thought to enter her mind.

_"I came here alone because I was feeling lonely_."

It was true that life at the Kamiya Dojo was anything but dull. There was always someone there to talk with, laugh with, hell, to scuffle with if you needed to. 

_"But it's not the same."_

Misao sighed again and absentmindedly tore at the grass some more.

"If you keep that up, there won't be any grass left on the whole slope." a soft voice teased.

Misao looked up into the prettiest pair of green eyes she had ever seen. She blinked a couple of times in surprise at the person who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He was tall, as tall as Sanosuke, with long, smooth black hair that flowed around his shoulders. His light-gray gi was slightly open in front, like Kenshin's, to reveal just enough of his well-muscled chest to make him…interesting. Below that, he wore a matching hakama. His hair and clothes stirred a little in the breeze that blew off the water and up the slope.

_Kawaiii..._ Misao's mind drawled.

She suddenly realized that her mouth was hanging open, she immediately snapped it shut. "_Say something you moron!"_ her mind yelled at her. 

"Aha-ha, I guess you're right." she agreed with a sheepish smile.

The stranger settled down beside her and smiled in a way that made Misao's bones melt. "My, what a pretty smile you have," he complimented, "I'm glad I had the chance to see it."

Misao's face flushed bright pink, "Arrigatou," she stammered, "eeto…"

"Shinatama Kaede," the stranger offered, "But you can just call me Kaede if you like."

_"If I like…boy, do I like!" _

"Makamachi Misao," Misao offered, "Demo, everyone calls me Misao-chan."

"Misao-chan," Kaede repeated, "A pretty name for an equally pretty woman."

_"Gods, that was smooth."_ Misao thought to herself. Quickly, she turned toward the river so that her blush could be hidden in the fall of her hair. She thought of what Kaoru had said as she talked her into putting on a fresh kimono before going out.

_"You never know who you might meet."_

She'd thought the statement a bit silly then, but now she thanked the gods for giving her such a wise friend. 

"Arrigatou." Misao repeated, a little calmer this time. She turned back toward Kaede and raised her eyes to meet his. "I didn't think anybody else came up here," she admitted, "I guess I'm intruding on your space, huh?"

Kaede smiled again, his eyes twinkling, "I wouldn't say that," he drawled, "the space is here for anyone who wants to be by themselves for a while."

Misao's eyes widened, "Am I that obvious?" she asked, her mouth dropping open a bit.

"It's okay," Kaede reassured her, his expression becoming a bit more serious, "You want to know something?" he asked, green eyes dancing.

"Nani?" Misao asked, her eyebrows knitting prettily.

Kaede leaned close to her ear, so close, she could feel her hair stirring with his breath. Normally she would have put anyone else in a headlock for pulling a stunt like that, but this time she didn't.

"We're only human," Kaede whispered, his breath warm and tingling on her skin. He straightened up again and looked into Misao's wide, startled eyes, "But that's ok. If we were all invincible Kami, where would  be the fun in that?" he asked with a grin, "At least this way, we have no where to go but up."

Misao blinked a couple of times and then broke into a wide smile, "I guess you're right." she agreed, laughing "You do have a nice way of saying things Kaede-san." 

**************************************************

Kaoru sneaked up behind Kenshin and threw her arms around his waist, snuggling her head against his shoulder. He smiled and covered her hands with his own, turning his head a bit so that he could plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm…"  Kaoru murmured, "I'm glad Soujiro volunteered to make dinner, now I can have you all to myself."

Kenshin slipped from her hands then, using his god-speed, he reversed their positions so that she was the one clasped in his arms. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" he teased dropping a light kiss on her upturned lips.

"Sneaky rurouni." Kaoru scolded him, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Gods busu, don't you two ever stop?" Yahiko drawled as he came into the yard, Sanosuke and Megumi trailing behind him.

Kaoru, still wrapped in Kenshin's embrace, settled for sticking her tongue out at him, "What, are you jealous Yahiko-chan?" she asked, her eyes narrowing wickedly.

"Don't call me chan!" he snapped angrily.

"Don't call me busu." she retorted.

"Maa, maa," Kenshin interjected calmly, "Can't we see each other for five seconds without it turning into a fight?"

"Ken-san's right," Megumi agreed solemnly. Then she turned to Kaoru with a foxy smile, "Tanuki-girl, can't you even pretend to be civilized for a little bit?"

Kenshin's loving embrace soon turned into a restraining grip as Kaoru lunged at Megumi. "Why you…fox-lady you!" she growled.

Megumi ducked behind Sanosuke and tiptoed so that only her eyes were visible above his shoulder.

"Oh Ken-san!" she squealed, fox ears twitching, "Save me from that crazy Tanuki you proposed to!"

"Grrrrr!!!!!!!!!"

"Ohohohoho!!!!"

"Eeto…" a soft voice interrupted them. Everyone turned to see a somewhat startled Soujiro standing on the front steps.  "Dinner's ready, minna." he announced, "You all can come in and eat now."

Kaoru flashed Megumi one last mean look then beamed up at Soujiro. "We'll be right there Soujiro-kun!" she said cheerily.

"Man, if this meal is anything like that breakfast you fixed Soujiro, I'll worship the ground you walk on." Yahiko grinned.

"Ditto." Sano agreed, "You're even better than the Fox."

"Hey!" Megumi exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. 

Kenshin's face contorted with an afterthought, "Misao-dono's still down by the river." he reminded them, "Someone should go out and look for her."

Soujiro smiled his most endearing smile, "I'll do it." he offered helpfully. Kaoru opened her mouth to protest but Soujiro held up his hand.

"I can find her the fastest," he insisted, "Believe me, we'll be back in no time."

Kaoru conceded. "Alright." she said, "but hurry back alright?"

_**********************************************_

_"My heart is sick of being in chains…"_

_Tori Ammos_

*********************************************

Soujiro paused about twenty yards away from where Misao and another young man were chatting. He was well-dressed and handsome, and Misao was animated in the way she talked with him. Her now bright eyes and wide smile reminded him more of the raucous teenager he'd met in Eji's village.

_"No_," he corrected himself mentally, "_Vivacious, energetic,  spirited, sexy …"_

He shook his head vigorously at that last thought. Where in the hell did that come from?

"Well thanks for the sparkling conversation, Kaede-kun," he heard Misao chirp happily, "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Oh, most definitely Misao-chan." the young man agreed with a grin while helping Misao to her feet.

_"Uh-oh,"_ Soujiro thought, _"Time to disappear before they see me."_ and disappear he did.

********************************************************

Misao hummed to herself as she skipped down the road toward the dojo. She started at a blue-clad figure sitting in the grass at the side of the path. "Gods Soujiro, you scared me!" she exclaimed, one hand flying up to her chest. She was in too good a mood to be angry at him for startling her.

"Gomen." he apologized, "I was coming down the road to tell you that dinner was ready, we're all waiting for you." 

Misao slapped her forehead. She was so busy talking, she didn't realize it was so late, "Mou," she swore at herself, "Because of me the food will get cold."

"Not necessarily." Soujiro said, looking up at her somewhat sheepishly.

"Huh?" Misao asked, puzzled.

"If you'd let me," Soujiro continued, "I could…um, carry you."

Misao looked at Soujiro blankly for a moment. "_Is she mad at me?" _Soujiro wondered. To his surprise, she burst out laughing.

"Makamachi-san?" he asked, startled. 

Misao struggled to bring her laughter under control. "It's nothing," she managed to say, "I was just thinking about something a friend of mine said." She crossed over to where Soujiro sat with a puzzled look on his face. "Never mind," she giggled, "Let's put that god-speed of yours to some good use before the miso freezes." 

Surprised that she took him up on his offer, Soujiro stood up. "Okay then." he said cheerfully, taking her into his arms carefully, "Hang on to me."

Misao blushed a little, but she obediently entwined her arms around Soujiro's neck. "_Gods, he's stronger than he looks."_ she realized as he swept her up as if she weighed nothing at all. 

"Ready?" he asked, tapping his sandal on the ground.

Misao held on a little tighter, "Ready." she said bravely.

With that, they were gone.

****************************************************

_Author's Note:_

_Man this is difficult, since I already know where this story will lead I'm tempted to post more than one chapter at a time. Of course, then I would lose my edge wouldn't I? And we can't have that, ne?_

_To those who have read this story before, I would like to say thank you for all the kind things you said and even to that very first person who wasn't that nice a reviewer, thanks anyway. Even your critique encouraged me on my way. To all of you, I will always treasure your words, because without them, I might have given up writing months ago._

_To those of you who are reading this for the first time. I'm glad that you're enjoying the ride ^^. I hope that I'm able to preserve the story's original charm for you as well._

_Thank you._

******************************************************


	6. Speechless

Under The Circumstances

an r.k fanfic.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**"Speechless"**

_"Maybe I'm thinking myself in a hole_

_Wondering, who I am when I ought to know_

_Straighten up now time to go_

_Fool somebody else, fool somebody else"_

_Ben Folds Five._

*****************************************************

"Man, that was great!" Yahiko happily exclaimed as he plunked down beside Sano on the porch. For the third day in a row Soujiro had worked his magic in the kitchen turning out a meal that Tae herself would envy.

"You said it." Sano said patting his swollen stomach, "I don't know about you, but I can never go back to Jou-chan's cooking after this."

"For once, I agree with you Sano."

THWACK!!! THWACK!!!

Unfortunately Jou-chan heard every word and promptly knocked both boys upside the head with a shinai for their rudeness.

"Don't insult the hand that feeds you, morons!" she retorted.

"Ow!!! Jou-chaaann!!!!" 

"For that you can BOTH go wash the dishes!"

"Hey busu, you can't punish us for telling the truth!"

Kaoru growled while waving the shinai menacingly.

"Alright, alright we're going already!!!"

Muttering and cursing under their breaths, both boys reluctantly trudged their way into the kitchen to start on their assignment. Soujiro smiled as they passed him with hangdog looks on their faces. He'd long since gotten used to the goings on of the Kamiya dojo and now the Ken-gumi's antics failed to faze him in the slightest.

"Mou!" Kaoru exclaimed plopping herself down on the porch. She had the shinai propped against her shoulder the way most samurai slept with their swords close  at hand. Soujiro admired her mixture of motherly gentleness and fierce strength, so perfect for Mejii. He'd never met another woman like her.

"Do you mind if I join you Kamiya san?" Soujiro asked softly as he settled down next to her. Kaoru jumped a little at the sudden closeness of his voice, but then she smiled warmly as she realized who was doing the talking.

"Oh, Soujiro-kun, it's you." she said cheerfully, "Thanks for taking over at lunch today, you really saved my life, and everyone else's appetite." she added sheepishly.

"It was nothing," Soujiro replied modestly, "It's nice to do it for a…a real family."

Kaoru's brows knitted slightly at the hint of remorse in Soujiro's voice, "Oh?" she asked softly.

"I, eeto…grew up as a servant."

_There, "servant", sounds a lot better than "slave" don't you think? _

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kaoru said with real concern in her voice.

"It's ok," Soujiro said, his assassin's smile sneaking up onto his face, "The past is the past, ne?"

_Liar! Liar! Gi on fire!_

Kaoru knew he was covering up his true feelings, but she respected his wish to let it be. "I guess you're right," she agreed with an understanding smile.

"Sou-kun, Sou-kun!!!" two little voices chorused from the yard. Before long, Ayame and Suzume had each grabbed one of Soujiro's hands and proceeded to pull him unceremoniously from the porch.

"Kenshin's taking us fishing!" Suzume announced.

"And we want you to come with us too! Will you come  Sou-kun?" Ayame asked persistently.

Soujiro swept both girls into his arms easily and beamed at them.

"Well how could I say no to the two prettiest girls in Tokyo?" he asked with a grin.

"Wai!!!!" the two little girls squealed.

Kaoru smiled at the cute picture the three of them made. The two girls had warmed to Soujiro from their first meeting, he proved to be just as good a playmate as Kenshin ever was. Kenshin then came up behind her carrying two fishing poles.

"We'll be back in no time," he promised, planting a firm kiss to her forehead.

Ayame and Suzume giggled at the kiss, "Yeah, no time!!!" they chorused over Soujiro's shoulder as the two swordsmen turned to leave.

"See you soon." she replied, waving to the odd group leaving the yard. Soujiro, unable to wave with his hands full, settled for flashing her a smile as he let the girls wave for him. She reflected on what he had told her moments before as she watched their backs disappear down the road.

_"They're two of a kind."_ she thought to herself with a bittersweet smile.

*****************************************************

Yahiko and Sanosuke sat at the table with pained looks on their faces. It was Kaoru's turn to cook dinner and no one was particularly excited about the fact. Soujiro had offered to help her but they feared that even with his expert help she was doomed to fail…again.

"You guys could look a little less condemned." Kenshin murmured satirically from his corner.

"We are condemned." Yahiko said miserably.

Kenshin sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Look, I know Kaoru's cooking isn't always…edible," he began carefully, "but it's just dinner, not a death sentence."

"Wanna bet?" Sanosuke mumbled quirking his eyebrow.

"Bet what?" Kaoru asked, appearing at the door with a full tray in her hands.

It was Kenshin's turn to quirk an eyebrow at Sano as he faltered under Kaoru wide eyed stare. "Ahaha… nothing Jou-chan, we were just, you know, fooling around." 

Kaoru eyed him suspiciously for a moment but allowed the matter to drop. "Whatever." she said making her way to the table. She and Soujiro, who came in right behind her, set down their trays as the rooster head and the Tokyo samurai squirmed visibly in their seats. Kaoru grinned widely at them, especially Sanosuke. She reached out and started to serve the meal. "I cooked this especially for you two, " she purred in Sano and Yahiko's direction, "**Without** Soujiro's help." Still grinning like the Cheshire cat, she handed the first bowl to Sanosuke and the second to Yahiko who bit his bottom lip as it was passed to him. After she finished serving the food she propped her chin up with one hand and looked pointedly at the two boys.

"Aren't you two going to eat anything?" she purred wickedly raising an eyebrow.

_"Evil little tanuki_." Sanosuke thought as he picked up his chopsticks, reluctantly Yahiko did the same. Simultaneously, each of them took a bite of what was offered. Kaoru looked satisfied and Soujiro had dropped his gaze so that his face was hidden by his bangs.

"What the hell?!"

"No way!"

"Oro?"

"YOU cooked this?" Yahiko squealed in disbelief.

"She did." Soujiro said quietly, raising his head to reveal a smile that was decidedly wider than usual.

"What did you do," Sano asked satirically, "Exchange your soul for cooking skills?"

"WHY YOU!!!"

"Sanosuke!"

"What?!"

Kaoru tossed her head haughtily and cut her eyes at Sano, "For your information, Soujiro's been tutoring me."

"Aa," Soujiro interjected, "Kaoru-san's been playing by ear, so to speak. She asked me to help her out, she's actually a very good student."

"So Busu can finally cook," Yahiko mused around a full mouth, "Thank Kami-sama."

Kaoru looked as if she was just about to pound into him when a wistful voice at the door interrupted them… 

"Well minna, how do I look?" 

****************************************************************

_"Yes it's uncanny to see_

_You'd really think it was me_

_The best imitation of myself."_

_Ben Folds Five.___

****************************************************************

"How do I look?" Misao asked as she spun in place.

The four men at the table dropped their chopsticks. In the sudden silence of the room, the clatter they caused seemed louder than it should have been.

"Whoa…" Sanosuke managed to say.

"Ditto." Yahiko mumbled.

"..." Kenshin's eyebrows disappeared under his bright red bangs.

"Wow Misao, you look great!" Kaoru said enthusiastically, "You must really like this Kaede guy a lot."

Misao blushed behind her open fan. She was wearing a formal kimono, deep indigo silk with a silvery weeping willow pattern woven throughout the fabric. The fan held the same pattern as the kimono, and a single silver tassel hung from the handle. Her hair was prettily styled with two tiny deep blue combs to match the rest of the outfit. She might have been a tomboy most of the time, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to get all dressed up when she needed to.

"You really think so?" Misao asked hopefully her wide eyes shiny with delight.

"Definitely," Kenshin agreed, "You look lovely Misao."

Soujiro quickly dropped his gaze back into his lap. He couldn't look at her, he was afraid that… that.

_You might actually show that you have feelings for this girl?_

_"Shut up!"_ Soujiro yelled mentally at his little oni, "_I don't have any feelings remember?! I do NOT have feelings for this girl!"_

_Truth offends…_

"Soujiro?" a concerned voice called him back to reality, "Dajoubu?"

Soujiro quickly slipped on his regular smile and looked up into Kenshin's worried face. "Aa," he said cheerfully, "I'm fine Himura-san." He then turned his attention to Misao, "Your carriage just arrived Makamachi-san, I can walk you out if you wish." he offered politely.

Her smile was absolutely radiant, "Thank-you Soujiro."

"Show off." Yahiko muttered into his bowl. Unfortunately, Sanosuke heard.

The ex-gangster quirked an eyebrow at his spiky-haired friend, "Jealousy does not become you, Yahiko-chan." he mumbled.

*******************************************************

"What's the matter Misao? You've barely touched your food."

"Eh?" Misao looked up from her meal, eyes widening innocently, "Oh, I'm sorry Kaede-san." she quickly apologized, "I was just thinking…"

"Nani?" Shinatama Kaede asked, locking her blue green eyes with his.

Misao gave him her most innocent smile. The truth was, she'd been thinking about the gentlemanly manner Soujiro displayed as he helped into her carriage. Also, she thought of how it had felt to be in his arms as he carried her home. The whole world a blur of colors, the warmth of his skin contrasting with the wind blowing against her cheek. Was it her imagination, or did his heartbeat accelerate as she burrowed deeper into his protective embrace? 

"I was thinking about how we'd first met," she said with a smile, "it's odd that we were both at the same place at the same time like that." 

Kaede's gorgeous green eyes twinkled at the comment. Taking Misao's hand in his he pressed his lips against her fingertips, "Makamachi Misao," he practically breathed into her skin, "Do you believe in fate?"

Misao's heart raced as his breath tingled her skin, "I…" she faltered, "Don't know. Do…do you?"

"Aa." he breathed, still looking out at her from behind their joined hands. Slowly, he reached out and caressed her left cheek, Misao's breath stopped as he lowered the hand that still held hers and leaned into her.

_"Oh no, I think he's going to…"_

And he did. Before she could react, Kaede's lips had captured her own, pressing to them gently but firmly, coaxing her to respond, but… 

_"This isn't right."_

She pulled away and looked down, there were tears in her eyes as she fought with herself for control of her emotions. Fear. Embarrassment. Disappointment. Regret. She wanted to run away, to discard the fancy dress and run out the door, jump up to the rooftops and get as far away as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized, her voice thick with emotion, "I'm sorry."

Kaede reached out again and tilted Misao's chin up so she could face him. Reluctantly, she raised her eyes to meet his, they were glimmering with moisture. Kaede cursed himself for his forwardness as he ran a thumb over her petal-soft skin. She was so beautiful, so pure, he'd had no idea.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Misao," he apologized, "And I am. I never, never meant to upset you… ever."

Misao quirked a crooked little smile at his boyish earnestness, she was sorry too, that she'd disappointed him. "Dajoubu," she said brightly, "Like you said. Nobody's perfect."

That teased a small smile out of him. "True." he agreed, "But I still want to make it up to you."

Misao's smile widened slightly, she was relieved that he wasn't angry or as disappointed as she'd feared. "Well," she said, eyes twinkling, "You could take me home. This kimono might be pretty, but it's choking me to death!"

Kaede laughed in the musical way Misao had grown fond of over the past few weeks, "Deal," he said, "But only if we walk for a little way, the moonlight's way too beautiful to miss."

"Deal." Misao agreed with a smile. 

*******************************************************

Kaede strode up the steps lightly, his sandaled feet making no noise on the polished surface as he made his way to the door. Carefully, he opened it and stepped inside, quietly shutting it behind him. He made a few steps in the direction of his room, then he stopped.

"What is it?" he asked quietly without turning around.

Behind him, a figure emerged from the shadows, making no more noise than he had in coming in. His eyes were averted, but his expression was grim and disapproval could be seen written across his features. He walked with a slow, deliberate movement until he was mere feet away from Kaede's turned back. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke.

"It been four weeks," he said calmly, "I would think you would have destroyed her by now."

Kaede's pupils narrowed slightly, but other than that, he showed no outward emotion at the observation. He turned around and gave his accuser a satirical smile.

"As I recall," he said dryly, "He's the one we are after, not the little ninja."

The older man was not stirred by Kaede's dry manner in the least. "I'm aware of that," he said, "but as **I** recall, we were supposed to use the girl to weaken him."

"I know that."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I will, in my own time." Kaede snapped, his voice like ice.

The older man held up his hands in a gesture that was more dismissal than placation. "Alright." he said, "Do what you think is best."

"I will." Kaede bit out.

The older man turned away and melted back into the shadows of the large room. After a while, Kaede could no longer feel his presence anywhere nearby. He walked down the hall and opened the door to his bedroom. "_So this is it, no more mind games," _he thought as he shut the door behind him. The room was dark, except for the moonlight that filtered it's way in through the open window and illuminated the object lying on the desk there. Unwrapping the bindings, he ran his thumb along the edge of the bright metal revealed to him from under the dark cloth. He thought of her then, her wide eyed innocence and honest humor, if she only knew…

"I'm so sorry Misao." he whispered into the darkness.

*******************************************


	7. Surprises

Under The Circumstances

an r.k fanfic.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**"Surprises"**

_"I told him that he shouldn't upset her_

_and that he'd only be making it worse..._

_involving somebody else."_

_Elliot Smith._

********************************************

Saitou tapped the sheaf of reports he held in his white gloved hands against the surface of his desk, the ever-present cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. Frowning, he set them aside and looked up at the tall, silent figure standing before him. Extracting the cancer-stick, he addressed the second person.

"He's in Tokyo," he growled, "But no one will pinpoint his location. **Everyone** is shit-scared of him, including his followers." He ground the butt of the cigarette into a well-used ashtray with a quick, deliberate movement. "We have no conventional means of locating him." 

"My methods are never conventional," the cloaked figure stated simply in a soft voice, "I'll find him."

Saitou smirked, "Sou da ne?" he asked, his eyes going slant with the oncoming sarcasm, "I hoped you'd say that."

Unfazed, the figure bowed and turned to leave, "One more thing," Saitou interrupted. The cloaked form stopped and turned his head slightly so that Saitou could see his profile.

"He's a lot more useful to us alive." he said lighting up again.

The figure didn't flinch once, he simply continued to make his way out of the office, his trench coat making a soft rustling noise as he slipped out of sight.

****************************************************************

Misao lunged at him with a wild yell. Soujiro side-stepped her attack but he didn't make any attempt to retaliate. Barely allowing herself to land properly, she launched herself into the air again twisting to throw a handful of kunai at him. Closing his eyes, Soujiro adjusted his grip on the shinai and spun it around so fast that it created a small whirlwind. The kunai stopped in mid-flight and fell harmlessly to the floor.

Yahiko practically bounced up and down with delight. "That was so cool!" 

Kaoru had been watching the sparring match with rapt attention, "Amazing," she said thoughtfully, "He must have learnt that from just watching Kamatari."

Soujiro stopped spinning his weapon and snapped it to his side. Opening his eyes he searched Misao's face. Nothing. Not even a glint in her eyes. Her pale skin glistened with sweat, and her hair stuck to her cheeks. Her eyes were slightly averted. Slowly she raised them to meet his directly, and she smiled impishly. "Alright then." she purred, lowering her voice to a sexy tenor. Her hands disappeared behind her back, and before he knew what was happening, she was holding the outer layer of her belt in her hands. Unsure of her intentions, he adjusted his grip on the shinai again.

Misao tossed her hair and winked at him. Then she jumped vertically, wrapping one end of the cloth around her fist. With a snap of her wrist she sent the other end down to wrap itself around Soujiro's shinai. She twisted, pulling the cloth taut. Her other hand holding the last of her kunai was flung back in preparation for the final blow.

Soujiro did the only thing he could. He pulled on the sash, hard. Misao felt herself being pulled out of midair and the next thing she knew she was falling straight into…

**THUMP!!!**

"Itai…" Misao sat up, one hand rubbing at the soreness in her lower back. 

"Misao-chan, Soujiro-kun, dajoubu?" a chorus of anxious voices enquired.

"Hai, I think so…" Misao managed to answer, "Are you alright Soujiro-san? Soujiro-san? Where are you?!" 

"Ara, under here." a strained voice replied. Apparently, Soujiro had cushioned her fall and unbeknownst to Misao, she was now perched on his stomach. When she realized what had happened her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh gods! Are you okay?" she asked scrambling off of him.

Soujiro blinked at the ceiling a couple of times, "I think so." he replied, "Nothing…feels broken."

"I'm am so sorry," Misao continued to apologize profusely, "I should have never tried that move, it's not perfected yet."

"Obviously…" Sano muttered dryly.

Kaoru smacked him a backhand to the stomach. "Mou, you almost sound like Saitou."

"OI!!!!"

Ignoring him, she helped Misao back to her feet while Kenshin and Yahiko looked over the swirly eyed Soujiro. The young ninja allowed herself to be helped up but she never took her eyes off of the young man sprawled out on the floor. 

"Hey man, you okay?" Yahiko asked waving a hand over the dark-haired rurouni's face.

"Araa…" Soujiro repeated rubbing his sore abdomen, "She's heavier than she looks."

The worried look disappeared off of Misao's face to be replaced by a rather scary one. "Why you…" she growled grabbing Soujiro by the collar and shaking him, "You jerk! And I was really worried that I'd hurt you!"

"Ararara…" 

"Am I interrupting something?" a smoky voice asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a tall, familiar figure casually leaning against the doorframe. Misao's eyes widened and she turned as white as a sheet.

"A…Aoshi-sama…"

****************************************************

 _"I knew that he'd never forget her_

_while her memory worked in reverse..._

_to keep her safe from herself"_

*********************************************

If Aoshi Shinomori was surprised to see Misao shaking the life out of the Tenken he certainly knew how to hide it. Misao on the other hand, was thoroughly flustered by his sudden appearance and it showed in the way she behaved toward Soujiro for the rest of the morning. It did not matter that Aoshi already knew of the friendship between the two thanks to letters sent to Kyoto by Himura and herself. She simply was not comfortable with the complications the current situation created for her.

Soujiro noticed Misao's withdrawal from him the moment Aoshi appeared at the door. Even as he offered to help her with the tea she was preparing for their guest, her only answer was a slight shake of her head. It was as if she had folded into herself. It frustrated him more than anything else he had ever encountered before. Not even Kenshin's merciless taunting during their final battle hadn't been as maddening as Misao's silence was to him now. When the group met to discuss the business that had brought Aoshi to Tokyo, he found that he could only barely listen to what was being said. All his thoughts were on Misao, her silence as she served the tea, the blankness of her expression throughout the entire meeting. It was all too eerily familiar to him. She was hiding her feelings, and that could only mean that she was hurting inside. "_But why?"_ he thought looking in her  direction. 

That was a mistake. After their sparring match she had bathed and changed into a light blue kimono with a green obi. The soft material yielded to her body's curves and the simple tie of the obi emphasized her small waist. His heart throbbed at the sight of her. She really had no idea of how beautiful she was, even with that gloomy, closed look on her face she still shone like a North Star in the darkest of skies. Of all the women in Japan, why did he have to fall for this one? Surely she would want nothing to do with a penniless rurouni like him. 

Misao looked down at her hands with a heavy heart and a troubled mind. It was not easy for her to be there in that room with Aoshi two places away speaking more words in that one sitting than he ever had to her in her whole life. He had yet to address her directly as well, no "Hello Misao-chan." or "Misao." Nothing. It made her feel awful to think that she wasn't even worth a simple hello. Suddenly she was aware that someone was watching her, was it Aoshi? Instead, she looked up to see Soujiro staring at her with such a puppy-eyed look on his face she had to blink in surprise. Then another strange thing happened…he blushed. Soujiro was embarrassed?! No way! A small smile tugged at one corner of her mouth, _now this was interesting…_

Soujiro looked away, his cheeks aflame at being caught staring at her like that. _"Silly,"_ he thought to himself. He cautiously glanced in her direction again to see if she'd noticed. She had. The amusement in her eyes made him feel both embarrassed and relieved at the same time. A shy smile crept across his lips. So what if he felt a little embarrassed? At least he had wheedled a real smile out of her, right?

The others were too engrossed in what Shinomori had to say to pay attention to the adorable little exchange going on right underneath their noses. Aoshi had been outlining the case he was involved in, explaining that the police thought that his research skills would be useful.

Misao's eyes lit up at the word " research ". She looked at Aoshi hopefully, "So you'll need someone to do some recon work then?" she asked eagerly.

Aoshi blinked a couple of times but other than that his expression remained stoic. It was obvious when Misao said "someone" she had meant herself, but he could not accept the offer. "Saitou has a trained officer already doing that." he announced. Himura, Saitou and I will be the head of the team that actually goes in to neutralize the threat. "It's better that way, there's less of a chance of having casualties." "_And that's all there is to it," _he added mentally. 

Misao's smile disappeared from off of her face as quickly as it had come. "Oh." She said blankly, eyes wide and unblinking. "Excuse me." she murmured rising from her seat and walking out of the room straight-backed and silent.   

*************************************************************


	8. Truth

Under The Circumstances

an r.k. fanfic

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**"Truth"**

***********************************************

_"Find me here_

_Speak to me_

_ I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That is leading me_

_To the place where_

_ I find peace again."_

"Misao, wait." Soujiro pleaded as she brushed past him in her haste to get as far away from the dojo as possible. She was wearing her Oniwabanshu uniform, a clear sign that she was upset. It was her talisman that protected her from the world.

"Would you please listen to me?" he pleaded again. This time she stopped in her tracks. He was just about to sigh in relief when she jumped into a nearby tree. Landing lightly on a branch that stretched out over the path she paused just long enough to tell him to go away.

He had no intentions of honoring that request.

Misao bounded from branch to branch with a precision that belied the turmoil in her mind. Surprise at Aoshi's sudden appearance at the dojo, as well as hurt at his refusal to include her, the rightful okashira, in his investigation in Tokyo. As far as she was concerned, there wasn't anything she could do to prove herself to him, and why should she have to? Did Omasu or Okon ever have to prove themselves to him? Didn't Jiya trust her enough to lead in the battle against Shishio's assassin's? Wasn't she worthy of his trust and respect? Peeved, she dropped to the ground again and continued to walk to the spot on the riverbank where she had first met Kaede. She needed to calm down, to think things through as an adult, not the petulant child Aoshi made her out to be.

"Why won't you tell anyone what's wrong?"

Misao spun on her heel so fast the grass under her sandal was torn from the ground in the process. If she wasn't so angry at him for following her, she might have been amused at the irritated expression on Soujiro's face. Unfortunately, she didn't see the humor in the situation.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." she hissed.

Soujiro's features slackened, "I don't think that's a good idea." He responded.

"Yeah, well, who asked you?" she sneered, "Look Soujiro. I know Kenshin's like, your role model but leave the psychology to him okay?"

She began to turn away, but he couldn't let her go when he could see she was hurting so badly. He caught her wrist and turned her to face him. He held her glittering eyes with his own, "All I'm trying to do Misao, is to be your friend when you need it most. Please," he pleaded, "let me."

_"You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You are everything"_

As the silent moments passed, the fire in Misao's eyes faltered and died. Soujiro felt her clenched fist relax in his grip. "Alright," she said softly.

Satisfied that she was finally opening up to him, Soujiro relaxed his hold on her arm so she could slip away from his grasp. She walked toward the river for a few paces, stopping to sink down onto her heels. Soujiro, understanding what she wanted, sat down next to her. Her eyes still fixed on the water, she began to explain.

"I wasn't telling the whole truth about my haircut." she said.

He was a little more than confused about what that had to do with anything, but he was willing to hear her out. "Go on." he encouraged.

Misao sighed and relaxed her posture a little, but she still didn't look at him directly. "Three months ago," she began, "the Oniwabanshu were asked to assist the police force in Kyoto to catch a group of ninja who had gone bad. It's pretty much routine in those situations for them to ask our help. After all, it takes a ninja to catch a ninja." at this she managed a light laugh, "Anyway," she continued, "as a gang-member you'd think I would be included but you'd be wrong…"

***********************************************************************

"What the hell do you mean they left without me?!" Misao yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Okina sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a wrinkled hand. "Misao-mine," he pleaded, "please understand. Aoshi thought it would be too dangerous."

That just seemed to make Misao livid, "Dangerous?" she hissed, "well then I guess Honjou Kamatari was just a walk in the gardens huh? Or all those months I wasted in some of the most dangerous cities in Japan looking for his ungrateful ass?" She tore down the stairs again so fast her braid whipped around her like a shiny black snake, "I'll show him dangerous." she muttered darkly.

Aoshi huddled close to the roof of the building they were about to raid. From his vantage point he could see the various areas where the attack groups had hidden themselves. Each group consisted of an Oniwabanshu member and five police officers. Shiro and his group were to the west, Omasu's to the south, Okon and her men to the north, and the others were east. Up on the roof with him was Mitsumo Yuri, a former member turned police captain.

Suddenly, a light flashed in one of the windows on the southern side. Omasu stood to give Aoshi the "all clear" signal. He turned to Mitsumo who nodded and relayed to message to the other groups. Silently, all four groups slinked close to the building. Aoshi turned to Mitsumo and drew his swords, he held up one finger, then two, and then three. In one swift movement he slashed the roof and he and Mitsumo burst in from above. Moments later the other groups attacked from all four sides.

Although caught by surprise, the ninja group inside quickly took the defensive. Despite the fact that the officers were well trained and had the advantage of rifles, they were no match for the razor sharp reflexes and frightening accuracy of their target. Aoshi and Yuri ended up felling most of the ninja themselves while the other Oniwabanshu tried their best to protect the retreat of the wounded officers. Once the commotion died down a little they discovered that the okashira of the group was missing. Yuri continued to take down one opponent after the next. 

"Go!" he shouted to Aoshi, "We can handle ourselves here, you go find him!" 

Aoshi nodded and made his way outside. Not more than ten feet from the building he stopped in amazement as he came across his quarry locked in a face off with the very person he had not wanted to be there. 

"Get out of my way little girl." the hunted man spat.

Misao's right leg was cut and bleeding and there was a gash over the man's left eye that trailed blood all the way down one side of his face, but neither warrior looked like they were about to give up.

"Make me."

The man drew his sword and flew at Misao. Intending to use her floating attack, she leaped into the air just as he was almost on her. But he managed to grab hold of her too-long braid and yanked her head back bringing her crashing to the ground. He brought his sword to Misao's exposed throat but she held it away with one of her knives. Reaching into her hair she pulled out a small dagger.

_Only one chance. _she thought. 

In one fluid movement, she severed the braid and fell flat on her back. Her opponent stumbled backwards a little and adjusted his stance for one swift thrust to Misao's throat.

"Oh no you don't." 

The man turned to look into the coldest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Shinomori Aoshi wasn't one to get pissed off easily, but by attacking Misao, this man had pushed all the wrong buttons all at once. He brought the back of his sword down hard on the pulse point just above the collarbone leaving the man unconscious and assuring that his right arm would never work right ever again.

Turning to Misao with a reproachful look in his eye he folded his arms in front of him and began to speak. "What you just did was foolish and irresponsible.".  Misao opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand to silence her. He pointed to her severed braid lying on the grass. "You're lucky that all you lost was your hair," he continued, "next time you'll so as your told. Do I make myself clear?"

Misao dropped her gaze into her lap for a few moments, "Yes sir." she murmured, lifting her head again to face him. However, Aoshi was already making his way back to the building with the unconscious man draped over his shoulder. A night breeze played with butchered hair blowing most of it across her face, but she didn't notice.

"Crystal." she whispered. 

****************************************************************

Misao rubbed her eyes with the back of one hand. "He hasn't spoken to me since." she said turning weary blue-green eyes to Soujiro's ebony ones. "I don't blame him though," she confessed, "I'm perfectly useless. Sometimes, I wonder whether I'm really a ninja or just a pale imitation of one…I…" her voice cracked and tears began to flow down her cheeks. 

Soujiro didn't want her to cry, but he had no idea of how to comfort her. One hand tentatively drifted in her direction. "Misao…" he whispered, his hand hovering in midair. Taking a deep breath, he gently brushed her hair away from her face, bringing his other hand up to her cheek. She looked up into his eyes for a moment and then slipped into his arms, her hands wrapping themselves tightly in the fabric of his gi as her sobs grew more pronounced. 

"You don't know what it's like!" she sobbed, "Everyday I had to keep on living for them, smiling for a family I don't have a place in. I had who I loved all around me, and still the loneliness was tearing me apart inside…"

His arms soon closed around her body and he brushed his lips against the top of her head. "It's alright." he whispered, "It's alright." 

Suddenly she drew away from him, sitting up so that she could look into his eyes once more. "Is it really?" she asked in a voice that was filled with even more sorrow  than before. "Aoshi had every right not to trust me," she whispered bitterly, "You of all people would understand that."

Soujiro's eyes filled with pain at her words, but he could say nothing to dispel their meaning. Not without denying his own memories in the process. His arms turned to lead at his sides, unable to offer any comfort to the one who shared his pain and his past.

Slowly, the sadness in his darkened eyes hardened into something far less yielding than sorrow, and even a trace of the smile that usually graced his angelic features was nowhere to be found. His sword hand fisted itself tightly in the grass at his side as he spoke in a voice that he had only used once before, when everything that he thought he was had been stripped away.

"What is done, is done." He said solemnly, "We can't change what has already happened, Misao. No matter how much either of us would want to."

A bitter expression that lay somewhere between a smile and a grimace crossed Misao's face as she sniffed and briefly looked away. "Is that the reason?" she asked suddenly.

Soujiro's gaze grew more intense as he searched Misao's tear-streaked face for the meaning of her query, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Misao shook her head slightly, as if to dispel bad thoughts from her mind. "I know what we did back then was wrong. We shirked our responsibilities and put both our groups at risk. We…betrayed the trust they had placed in us."

As he looked on, Misao's head dropped lower as her nails began to dig into the exposed flesh of her knees in frustration. 

"Even so," she whispered, "I don't regret what was done Soujiro. I never have."

_"And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be,_

_Any better than this?"_

Dark eyes widened in realization above slightly parted lips as the meaning of Misao's words was finally made clear. "Misao," he said in a much softer tone than before, "You don't think?"

Misao raised her head again, her usually bright blue-green eyes dulled with the inner torment that clawed away at her soul. "Aren't you?" she asked abruptly enough to cut off whatever he might have said. "There was nothing to stop you from coming back after everything was over. At least…to say goodbye."

For a moment the silence was complete, except for the irregular huffs in Misao's breathing. Then, there was the soft whisper of fabric and before she knew what was happening, Misao found herself confined within the warmest most comforting embrace she had ever experienced. Possessive yet gentle, Soujiro's arms wrapped around her slender form as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, offering all the warmth that he had to give.

How many nights for the past few years had she entertained this moment in the privacy of her own mind? How many times had she secretly wished that the eyes she looked into everyday were a friendly shade of dark gray, instead of the icy blue that saw right through her? Overwhelmed with joy, she simply buried her own face in the fabric covering Soujiro's shoulder, waiting for the answer which would inevitably come.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to leave like that," he whispered, "I had lost everything in the process of regaining my heart, but hardest of all was losing you." 

_"You calm the storms_

_You give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You still my heart_

_And you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in_

_Would you take me deeper now?"_

A shuddering breath was drawn in before he could continue. "As I sat on the hillside, watching the fortress burn into nothing I thought hard on the path which my life should have taken from there. I decided that even if I returned, I would only hurt you by doing so. So I left in search of what I felt was missing in my soul. For years I wandered the farthest reaches of Japan, learning new philosophies, meeting people from  a plethora of backgrounds, seeing things that I had only previously dreamed of. Still… " he admitted, raising his head a little, "I was never satisfied. After a time I came to realize that every new person I met, every new idea had to be compared to the time that I spent with you. You became the standard by which all other things were measured in my mind and not one of them came close to being equal."

_"'Cause you're all I want_

_You are all I need_

_You are everything_

_ Everything."_

Misao's eyes widened at Soujiro's confession, all this time, all those years of living an empty, thankless life, she was not the only one who had kept that small flame burning in her heart. Of their own accord, her hands moved to clutch Soujiro around his waist letting him know that she had not forgotten, nor she would ever forget the one who held her heart.

Feeling her return his embrace, Soujiro tightened his own. "For years I searched for my answer, but it only came to me when fate brought us back together."

Misao's eyes began to tear up again, "Honto?" she asked expectantly.

"Aa," he answered, "I left to find what I was searching for, I found that I was searching…for you."

It was only then that her tears finally came. A free flowing river of relief pouring directly from the flooded dams of her own heart. She pressed herself even closer to his body safe in the knowledge that her hope was now complete. Now that she finally had what she did, she was never, ever letting go. 

_****************************************_

_"And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be,_

_Any better than this?"_

Neither Okashira nor Tenken had any idea how long they had been lying in each other's arms. Not that they cared. Misao's cheek rested comfortably against Soujiro's chest and his arms were still wrapped protectively around her body, her bangs stirring a little which each of his breaths. Neither of them dared to speak for fear of spoiling the moment, each one secretly hoping to stretch the minutes out for as long as they possibly could. 

Misao looked out onto the river as it glittered in the afternoon sunlight. She silently wished that the moment could last forever, even as she feared that as soon as she was out of Soujiro's arms he would go back to the "good-natured rurouni" act he had developed over the past few years. "_But was it really an act at all?"_ she wondered. True, Soujiro was a member of the Juppongatana, and an assassin at that, but did he ever enjoy what he did? She didn't think so. He simply followed orders, like Himura once had. So why did he ever get involved with the Juppongatana in the first place?  She shifted a little so that she could peek at his face. He was an attractive man, smooth skin, baby soft hair and well formed, delicate features. If evil had a face, surely this wasn't the one.

"Why did you do it?" she asked suddenly.

"Nani?" he asked looking down at her.

A dragonfly that had been dancing on the water flew around them a couple of times and then landed on the grass next to her hand. She twitched her index finger a little to try and startle it, but it didn't move.

"Why…why did you join the Juppongatana?"

Soujiro silently looked out over the river for a few moments and then brought his attention to the dragonfly next to Misao's hand. He didn't want her to know what a monster he really was, but he didn't want her to find out from someone else either. He was still wrestling with himself when Misao rose from his embrace and sat on her heels so she could face him directly. "Look at me." she commanded. 

Of all the things he could have expected to see in her eyes, trust was not the one he was prepared for. But it was there, as plain as day. Her hand found his and wrapped around it firmly. "You don't have to be afraid," she assured him, "Tell me." 

Soujiro felt as if his heart was overflowing. This girl, who had seen him as he was in his darkest moments, cared for him enough to listen. Closing his eyes, he took in a shuddering breath. "My mother was a prostitute," he began, "When I was born, I came to live with my father's family so that they could avoid disgrace. Even though I was his son, I was illegitimate, and that meant that I could never really be a true member of the family. So, they made me a servant after he died… and they treated me like one. They beat me everyday, without excuse, because they enjoyed making me cry. So, one day I decided to smile instead. It confused them enough to leave me alone, and later on, it confused Shishio enough to decide not to kill me where I stood." 

"He tried to kill you?"

Soujiro nodded. "I saw him murder another man, he was going to slash me too but I smiled at him. He asked me why, so I told him. He thought it was amusing. He decided that he liked me, so in exchange for shelter and care, he allowed me to live. He taught me his philosophy  and gave me my first sword." he squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"I never thought that I would use it…"

********************************************************

_No. Please leave me alone… I don't want to…please…leave me…please._

_They were after him again._

_He tried to hide, he really did. But they kept coming after him, kept trying to hurt him. There was nowhere left to run, he cowered against the cold earth, his little body shaking with terror. "Kami-sama please don't let them find me." he prayed._

_He could hear them, hear it in their voices. They were going to kill him this time, he was sure of it. He clutched the sword closer to his chest, knowing that he would have to use it soon. He didn't want to do it, Kami-sama knew he didn't, but they kept coming, they kept coming._

_He could hear one of them approaching, his eyes followed the advance even though it was almost too dark too see. He wished that it had been. He'd caught sight of the blade as a sliver of moon light caught on it's edge. He panicked and swung, all his instincts screaming survival. The man fell from his crouched position to lie flat on the ground. The boy caught the smell of the blood that was soaking into the dark earth. It seemed to entrance him. His legs moved of their own accord, mechanically, he flicked his wrist as he came to his feet, sending red droplets flying._

_The strong survive…_

_He moved like a tempest, no mercy, no feeling. When the ground was soaked, he stood motionless in the midst of the ruin, His gi waving gently in the night wind. It was complete._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into bloodshot eyes, smiling their approval over the bandages he himself had stolen. He looked down at himself, there was so much blood…so much blood._

 ********************************************************************

Soujiro didn't realize he was crying until  he felt Misao's hand at his cheek, wiping the tears away. Her eyes were calm, kind, but most of all, accepting. She understood. The fact that she had been willing to try was enough for him. Soujiro tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled sob. Misao's arms went out to embrace him and by some incredible accident, their lips touched. For an instant they both froze, teetering on the edge of that long uncharted aspect of their relationship. 

Slowly, cautiously, they closed the distance between them. Gently, carefully, they began to explore. Feather-light touches soon gave way to more substantial caresses, fingertips learning quickly how and where to tread. Soujiro coaxed Misao's lips apart, his tongue exploring, caressing, drinking her as if she were the only thing keeping him alive. Misao's arms closed around his neck pulling him as close as she could even as she returned his kiss with equal fervor. Soon, she found herself face up on the soft grass of the riverbank, her hands tangled in his hair. His attention moved from her mouth down to her neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat. Misao gasped and moaned, writhing under his ardent touch.

On hearing her moan Soujiro realized that things were going way too far, too fast. He wanted her, but he didn't want her like this. He raised his head from hers and looked into her eyes again, "Maybe we should stop." he said, his voice husky with suppressed desire. Misao's eyes were dark with need, but she nodded anyway, "Perhaps you're right." she drawled, her voice low and soft and unbearably sexy. Soujiro pressed his forehead to hers for a moment, savoring the feeling of her being so close. Then he helped her up. 

For a moment they both stood, no longer turning their eyes toward the river, but to each other. Soujiro reached out and brushed his hand against Misao's cheek, "The first time I saw you, the first time I battled Himura-san, I was attracted to you Misao." he confessed, "You were so spirited, Himura's own personal cheerleader. For the first time in a long time I actually _felt_ like smiling." 

Misao looked sheepish, "Even though I was rooting for the other side?" she asked meekly. Soujiro chuckled at that, "Aa, even though you were." he assured her. 

Misao blinked in disbelief, "You… you're laughing!" she exclaimed in surprise. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, "You don't know how good it is to hear you laugh, Soujiro." she beamed. He drew away slightly and looked at her luminous face, the laughter in his eyes bright and true… 

"Not as good as seeing that you got your smile back." 

_"Would you tell me, how could it be,_

_Any better than this?"_

_****************************************************_

Author's Note:  
  


Well, there you have it. The new and improved chapter eight. I hope that fans of the original version are not offended in any way. But hey, if you hate it, feel free to blame me. If you don't, then most of the credit belongs to my co-writer Mei-mei who was the first to propose the new idea to me. I just typed it out and ran a spell-check ::: shrug :::: Again. I hope you guys liked it.

Go ahead, click the button, you know you want to.


	9. Ghosts

Under The Circumstances

an r.k. fanfic

**CHAPTER NINE**

**"Ghosts"**

_"Scars are souvenirs you never lose,_

_The past is never far."_

_Goo Goo Dolls_

************************************************************

"Kenshin, you worry too much."

That was Sano's conclusion after listening to Kenshin's rendition of the "real" reason Aoshi came to Tokyo. They were both walking home together after Sano caught up with Kenshin as he was shopping for groceries. Sano shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, moving the blade of grass he was chewing to the opposite side of his mouth as he reconsidered. True, the rurouni's suspicions were seldom incorrectly placed, but this one was way too much of a long-shot, even for Kenshin.

"I'm telling you Sano," Kenshin defended himself, "If I know Aoshi, this whole 'investigation' story is just that, a story."

"Che." Sanosuke huffed, "Even if you're right he would never tell you the 'real' reason." _"Whatever the hell that is." _he added mentally.

Kenshin considered that, for above all things Aoshi was a private man. He would never admit anything personal, not even to his friends. However, his conscience would not rest until he had at least tried to find out the truth. He frowned in thought, if Aoshi wouldn't tell him what was going on, he'd have to find someone else who knew about it…whatever it was. It seemed the only way he could find out what he wanted to know was to make a deal with the devil.

"Or a wolf..." 

"What was that?" Sano asked as he raised an eyebrow at Kenshin.

Kenshin blinked in surprise, had he said that out loud? Shaking his head he dumped his things on Sano. 

**"Oi!"**

"Take these back to the dojo for me. I just remembered something," he lied smoothly, "I'll be over in a little bit." 

Sano glared at him over the tops of the grocery bags. He was going to protest but at the thought of the resulting free meal he conceded. "You owe me." he said evenly before heading down the road. Kenshin smiled appreciatively as he watched Sano's "aku" kanji disappear into the crowd. 

"Thanks Sano."

***********************************************

Saitou was chain-smoking in his office as usual when Kenshin arrived. Looking up to see his arch nemesis in the doorway, his expression soured even more than usual.

"What do you want moron?" he growled.

Kenshin was unmoved, "Nice to see you too Saitou." he said sarcastically as he stepped inside. He fixed his soul-breaching violet gaze on Saitou's golden stare, "I'll just cut to the chase," he said simply, "Why is Aoshi really in Tokyo?"

Saitou's smirk could not have been more feral, "That's classified, and besides" he continued scornfully grinding the butt of his cigarette into an ashtray, "Why would I tell a second-rate wanderer like you?"

"Because this 'second-rate wanderer' has something you want."

Saitou's sneer was perfectly Mibu, "Hardly." he snorted lighting up again.

"Too bad," Kenshin said coolly, "I guess you don't want that rematch after all."

Saitou's smile disappeared. Although his outer appearance became very still, inside, the wolf in him raged. He should have known the Battousai would pull his trump card. Frustration nearly caused him to bite his cigarette in half.

Stiffly, he rose from his seat. His voice was perfectly level when he spoke, "A short while after Aoshi was proclaimed Okashira of the Oniwabanshu eleven years ago, there was a messy incident with a fellow gang-member named Tsuran Katsuya. Aoshi made a decision as leader that's recently decided to bite him in the ass. That's all I can say."

Kenshin smiled without turning around. "Thank you Saitou." He said beginning to make his way out. Just as his receding back was about to disappear around the corner Saitou heard that husky voice he hated so well float back down the hall toward him.

"I'll be looking forward to that rematch."

Saitou really did bite down on the cigarette this time. The lighted half fell to the floor and he angrily ground it out with his foot.

"Ahou." He muttered. 

***********************************************************

Instead of heading straight back to the dojo after his chat with Saitou, Kenshin made a short detour that cost about twenty minutes of his time. When he finally returned he wasn't too surprised to see his fiancé sitting out on the front steps patiently waiting for him to return. As he approached a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "Do you like it when I yell at you for worrying me?" she asked with gentle humor as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

"Iie. Shows you care." he answered with equal wit as he sat down beside her.

Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sano told me about Aoshi," she said gently, "Do you really think he could be in trouble?" she asked with genuine concern.

Kenshin pressed his lips to her head again, "I don't know," he answered honestly, "but I intend to find out." 

Kaoru smiled, "Good." she said.

"Oro?"

Kaoru lifted her head from its resting place in the crook of Kenshin's arm and looked him straight in the eyes. "I said 'good'. I'm glad." She reached up to brush her hand across his scarred cheek, "What kind of family would we be, if we left each other to fight our demons alone?"

Kenshin stared down at the lovely, intelligent creature he was betrothed to and he had to admit, he was falling more in love with her every day. Just when he thought there was nothing more to discover, she surprised him again with her wisdom and her love. 

"Why did I have to wait so long to find you koishii?" he asked.

Kaoru stretched upwards and kissed him softly. "You've got me now Himura Kenshin, and I've got you. That's all that matters."

From the door of the dojo, Misao and Soujiro watched the couple's exchange with affectionate interest. "They make a cute couple don't they?" Misao said with a smile. 

"Aa." Soujiro agreed, "They're both pretty lucky people, but…"

"Nani?" Misao asked looking back at him.

"Shikashi," he repeated with a smile of his own, "They're not the only ones."

Misao's expression became soft, "Honto?"

"Aa," he repeated, taking her into his arms, "Aishitteru Misao-mine." He said softly, "with everything that I have, with all my heart and soul. Aishitteru."

Misao looked up at him with an expression if absolute joy before she buried her face in the folds of his gi. "I love you too." she whispered.

***************************************

_"Don't it make you sad to know that life is more than who we are?"_

_Goo Goo Dolls_****

************************************

"Hey Kenshin! This just came for you!"

"Thanks Yahiko." Kenshin said as he took the letter proffered by the boy's outstretched hand. He was sitting in a corner of the dojo, watching as Kaoru sparred with her students with enthusiastic energy. She noticed when the letter arrived and questioningly she looked over in his direction. Reassuringly, he smiled and motioned for her not to worry. Silently, she raised her eyebrows and shrugged, returning her attention to the task at hand like he wanted her to.

Kenshin looked down at the letter with apprehension, the more he thought about the situation with Aoshi, the more worried he became about the outcome. Guardedly, he undid it's folds and began to read.

_Himura,_

_I'm glad that you decided to contact me on this matter with Aoshi. The _

_truth is, I was rather worried when he left home under the same excuse_

_he gave you. This has only become worse now that I think I know what _

_his real reasons are._

_Ten years ago, exactly three months after Aoshi was made Okashira,_

_we found that one of our gang members, Tsuran, was selling out on us_

_in the interest of financial gain. Back then the penalty for treachery_

_was death, and it was Aoshi who had to give the order. He never_

_mentioned it, but I know it pained him greatly to make a decision_

_on another man's life at his age. As a result, he hesitated in his verdict._

_Tsuran's wife was also Oniwabanshu and when she thought her husband_

_was going to die, she made a terrible choice. To pay the price for her _

_husband's transgression…she slit her own throat in front of their seven-_

_ year-old son. Aoshi never forgave himself for not preventing this incident. _

_He feels that if he had not stalled, and had instead shown immediate mercy _

_on the condemned man, all of this would have never happened. _

_Tsuran swore that Aoshi would pay for the death of his wife, and I'm afraid_

_That now he wants to make good on that promise._

_Please Kenshin, look after him, he cannot handle this alone._

_Okina._

Kenshin didn't realize he was holding the letter in a death grip until he felt the gentle pressure of small hands easing his fists open. He looked up to see Kaoru looking down at him, her eyes concerned and curious. Gently, she took the letter away from him and skimmed it with quick, intelligent eyes. After a few seconds she gave a soft interjection as the paper fluttered to the floor. "Aoshi.." she whispered softly looking back at her husband to be. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Kenshin sighed and leaned forward hiding his face under his shock of flame-bright hair. After a few moments, he raised his head and looked up into Karou's cerulean eyes.

"Offer our help," he said gravely, "And pray that somehow, Aoshi will finally open up to us.".

***********************************************

Kaede had never really spoken to any member of Misao's family before, so when he appeared on the steps of the house late in the afternoon, Kaoru had a reaction similar to Misao's at her first real up-close look at him. Behind her, Megumi, who had come to visit, watched the stranger with avid interest

"Hello," he said giving her his warmest smile, "I'm Shinatama Kaede, Misao's friend."

"Pleased to meet you." she managed to say, "I'm Kamiya Kaoru and this is Takani Megumi."

Kaede bowed slightly in their direction, "I'm pleased to meet you as well." he said His eyes traveled from Kaoru's face to Megumi's, "My, my," he breathed, "Misao didn't tell me that she had such lovely friends."  

Megumi giggled that fox-laugh of hers, "I can see why Misao likes you so much Kaede-san."

Kaede chuckled. "Thank you Takani-san." he said gracefully. Kaoru smiled at him warmly, "Misao isn't here at the moment, would you like to come in and wait for her?" she asked. 

Kaede put out his hands in dissent, "No thank you Kamiya-san, I'm afraid I don't have the time, but…could you give this to her for me?" he asked pulling out a sealed envelope and handing it to her. Kaoru took it and nodded "Of course," she said cheerfully. Kaede smiled and bowed again. "Thank you so much." He said gratefully, "I hope to see you both again soon. Sayonara."

As soon a Kaede's  back had disappeared down the road Megumi gave a long wolf's whistle. "Lucky girl." She said admiringly looking at Kaoru who seemed to agree. "Mm hm," she said nodding, "Misao's luck seems strong enough for all of us these days. I wonder what's in the letter though." 

"Silly tanuki," Megumi said haughtily, "Don't you know a love-letter when you see one?"

"It doesn't have to be that," Kaoru snapped, "and don't' call me 'tanuki' kitsune-onna."

"Whatever," Megumi said rolling her eyes, but five yen says it's a love letter."

"Easiest five yen I ever made." Kaoru said waving the envelope.

"We'll see about that tanuki-chan," Megumi said coolly, "We'll see."

****************************************

 Author's Notes:

Since this is going to be a busy weekend for me, I figured I owed you guys an update to tide you over till I can find some time to myself again. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
I just realized I didn't put in any credits for the song I used in the last chapter. My bad. It's called "Everything" by Lifehouse but most of you probably knew that. Oh well there's my disclaimer anyway.

Don't forget to let me know what you think. Ja.


	10. Promises

Under The Circumstances

an r.k. fanfic

**CHAPTER TEN**

**"Promises"**

_"Even though the moment passed me by, I still can't turn away_

_'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose, get tossed along the way,."_

_Goo Goo Dolls_

********************************************************

_"What's this?"_ Misao thought as she plucked a folded piece of paper from on top of her dresser. Just then, Kaoru poked her head in, "Oh, I almost forgot, Kaede-san was over here while you were out. He said he couldn't stay, but he left that for you." She said nodding towards the note. Misao turned the envelope over in her hand, "Arrigatou Kaoru-chan." she said more to the paper than to Kaoru. Kaoru noticed and smiled to herself.

_"Oh, has she got it bad."_ she thought amusedly.

"Enjoy." She sing-songed in a juvenile voice almost skipping her way out of the bedroom. Misao noticed and smiled. Kaoru was more of a slightly older sister to her than a best friend and she appreciated the effortless manner in which she managed to include both Soujiro as well as herself into her adorably mismatched little family. She opened the envelope carefully and sure enough she recognized the elegant handwriting on the letter inside to be Kaede's. She took a deep breath and began to read.

Dearest Misao,

I'm sorry that contact between us was broken for the 

past few days. Some urgent business came up and I had

to leave Tokyo for a while, I hope that you can forgive me

for not telling you sooner.

I'd like to make it up to you if you'd let me.  

Would you have dinner with me in my humble home? 

I'm sending a  carriage for you at seven o' clock. 

Please accept my invitation.

Yours truly,

Shinatama Kaede.

_"So that's why I haven't heard from him!"_ Misao thought. It was true she had been worried that she had not heard from him ever since the time he had tried to kiss her at the restaurant. She thought that he had been too hurt to contact her after that, but now it seemed that their friendship had survived after all. She considered that she would have to tell him about Soujiro once she got there, but it was only fair that he should hear the news from her own lips. _"Yes,"_ she thought determinedly, _"I am going to tell you Shinatama Kaede, and I'm going to do it tonight."_

***********************************

Knowing that Kaede came from an affluent family and guessing that his "humble home" was probably a bit more than that, Misao paid extra attention to her appearance that evening. The indigo gown she had worn on their previous date looked more like a party dress next to the one she chose to wear that night. It was made of Chinese silk, deep scarlet with a rich purple obi, one of Jiya's more extravagant gifts. She pinned her hair up with two gold-colored combs with a red dragon design on each one and highlighted her lips with a little rouge. Looking into her mirror she gave a satisfied nod before making her way out the door. 

The first person to see her as she stepped out of her room was Yahiko, who promptly dropped the shinai he was carrying with a loud clatter. "Kami-sama." He breathed in shock as his eyes traveled up and down Misao's transformed facade. He could see no connection between the "weasel" from Kyoto and the absolute vision standing before him now. "Misao," he whispered in awe, "you…you look beautiful."

Misao's mouth opened slightly in surprise and then curved into a smile. "Yahiko-chan, are you paying me a compliment?" she asked with amusement in her eyes.

"Misao I…Oh!!!" Kaoru's exclamation was accompanied by a loud clattering as she dropped the bowl of vegetables she had brought in from the garden. "Oh my!" she repeated, holding one hand on her chest. Misao bent and started to collect the food scattered on the floor, "Yes, it's me Kaoru-chan," She said handing the bowl back to Kaoru who still had one hand covering her heart. Kaoru stared at Misao for a moment more and then chuckled, "Oh Misao, you startled me! For a minute I thought I was dreaming…" She pointed to Misao's outfit, "Kaede-san?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Misao smiled, "He invited me to dinner at his house," she explained, "I wanted to make sure I'd fit in, you know?" 

Kaoru sighed and let her hand drop, "Misao, in an outfit like that, there is no place in Japan that would refuse you." she said solemnly. Yahiko nodded in agreement, _"I can't believe I ever called her a 'weasel'"_ he reflected gravely, _"She looks more like a.. a goddess."_  He looked up to find both Misao and Kaoru watching him with surprise-widened eyes. Did he just say any of that out loud? His cheeks burned with the thought.

"Yahiko…kireii…" Kaoru breathed in amazement as it was now Misao's turn to steady her heart, "Yahiko-kun," she whispered "I didn't know you could be so…poetic." She smiled and bent to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Arrigatou." she whispered again.  She looked up at Kaoru again "I'll see you guys later tonight, alright?" Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Have fun Misao-chan." she replied.

They both watched as Misao donned her coat and made her way outside to her awaiting carriage. Once she disappeared from sight, Kaoru went back into the kitchen leaving Yahiko behind who continued to stare down the way Misao had went. Gingerly he put a hand to that tingling spot high on his cheekbone where Misao had kissed him.

"Definitely not a weasel." he said softly.

*********************************************

_In between the moon and you_

_The angels get a better view_

_Of the crumbling difference between wrong and right._

_                                                             Counting Crows._  
  
*********************************************

The carriage bumped along the road at a brisk pace, carrying it's precious cargo as swiftly as it dared to the Shinatama mansion. Inside the velvet-lined cocoon however, Misao's thoughts wandered beyond what she might find once she got to the house of the one whom she had grown to consider a close friend. As grand an evening as that which lay before her, this would not be the most memorable meal of her life. That part of her heart belonged in a tiny restaurant on the darker side of Kyoto…three long years ago.

Walking home alone at night was not the smartest thing that a young woman could do. However, Misao's pride and moody nature dictated that she should traipse freely along the streets of Kyoto as often and at any time that she wished, including the dead of night. This night was no different from any other, Shishio be damned, if she wanted to walk around the streets alone then so be it. Besides, his chosen henchman seemed more concerned with stalking her in silence than actually doing her any harm.

Finally, unable to keep her temper in check any longer, she stopped dead in her tracks and called out to the offending shadow in a voice that was devoid of fear.

"I know that you're there so come on out. I'm in no mood to talk to shadows."

There was no sound at all, not even the scrape of a sandal across the hard-packed earth of the street. He melted from the darkness as easily as sunlight streams through the trees, coming out into the light where she could see that annoying, blank smile that stretched across his face. 

"You are very perceptive Makimachi-san, I commend your trainers…"

Misao's scowl only deepened with the compliment, "Is there any special reason why you have chosen to pursue me Seta-san?" she snapped in irritation, "Surely you cannot be interested in my feminine charms?"

His voice held the edge of a laugh as empty as his smile, "You make me sound like some kind of stalker Makimachi-san, I'm merely keeping an eye out for you, Kyoto is, after all, a dangerous place."

Misao could not hold back the bitter laugh that rose in her throat, "With people like Shishio around, it sure is."

Soujiro folded his arms in front of him and opened his eyes into slits, "You seem  to insist on treading on thin ice, Miss Misao."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Pretend that we are friends?"

"Yes, well…I suppose you do have your reasons," he admitted with a sigh before smiling even more brightly that before, "May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"What?!"

"There are some things which I would like to discuss with you, and…" he added disarmingly, "It is just about dinner-time anyway."

Misao's expression morphed from confusion into anger as a thought crossed her mind, "You're trying to poison me aren't you?" she yelled while pointing an accusing finger in his direction, "No way you're gonna trick me!"

Soujiro's response to this was to further widen his smile, grab hold of her hand and unceremoniously proceed to drag her down the street. "Don't be silly Makimachi-san," he chided, "I simply wish to share a meal with you." As Misao began to struggle against his vice-like grip he said something that surprised her out of her efforts. 

"Besides," he said, "If I had wanted to dead, you already would be."

"Why you arrogant little…." She sputtered lamely. 

To this, Soujiro turned his head slightly in her direction and raised an eyebrow, "People in glass houses should not throw stones Makimachi-san." He said.

Misao tossed her head in annoyance, "Leave me alone!" she commanded.

Soujiro simply pulled the hapless little ninja down the next side-street and into a restaurant that she had no previous knowledge of. "It's too late for that now." He responded even as he motioned for the waitresses' attention.

Before she knew what was happening, Misao found herself seated at a low table, glaring openly at Soujiro who was talking to the waitress on the other side. "Who does he think he is anyway?" she thought bitterly, _"He has no right to kidnap me like this! What gives him the right to try to speak to me in such a manner after he almost slaughtered my friend ? Why he…he…he's not even human!"_

"Why do you stare at me so intently?"

The way he directed the question without even looking her way caught the young ninja totally off-guard. "I…" she heard herself say, "I wasn't..."

He turned toward her with a knowing smile, "You're trying to figure me out, aren't you? It's funny..." he mused aloud. 

Misao's eyes narrowed, "What's funny?" she snapped.

"I think the same of you."

Misao could not help but blink in surprise, "Me?" she said, "You're the funny one!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Makimachi-san. I'm perfectly normal"

"Ha! For your information, "normal_"_ people don't go around smiling their heads off."

"Well," he suggested with a shrug, "Maybe you are just a grouch."

Misao's face instantly went red with anger, not caring to notice that the waitress had returned with their order. "I am not a grouch!" she shouted.

"Sou da ne…" Soujiro said coolly as he picked up his own bowl and began to eat. 

_"Oh that irritating, insufferable, murderous…"_

"Your soup's getting cold."

"Eh?" Misao said looking down to find a bowl had been placed before her. Briefly she toyed with the idea of leaving it untouched but her empty stomach had other ideas. Gingerly, she picked up a pair of chopsticks and brought the deliciously fragrant meal right up under her nose.

"You sure do spend a lot of your time thinking, don't you?"

Misao took a small bite out of her meal and frowned in annoyance at the question, "You don't seem to think much at all."

"Some people are dreamers Makimachi-san, others tend to take action."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm dreamy then?"

"I'm saying that you spend a lot of time in your own mind."

Instead of answering back, Misao simply shoveled another mouthful of noodles into her mouth to keep herself quiet. After a pause, Soujiro began his tirade again.

"You seem stranger to me that I to you, you know."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well," he began, "You are not a master of your art, at least, not yet. Nevertheless, your presence is more compelling to me than the best of masters. Outwardly, there is nothing special about you, and yet you retain the qualities of someone who is painfully complex."

To this Misao gave a mocking smile, "You're the complex one, none of us can figure you out."

"There is nothing that is the least bit complex about me, Makimachi-san. I assure you of that. I live my life in the rule of ultimate simplicity."

"Really now?" Misao asked, her smile becoming more like a sneer, "If you're so "simple" then why do you hide so much?"

Surprised, he set his bowl down. "Hide?"

"Yes, hide," Misao repeated while pointing an accusing chopstick his way, "It seems to me that you are not being your true self. At any rate, I just don't get you."

"I assure you, Makimachi-san, there is nothing to "get"." He said while lifting his bowl again.

"Well then, what about me?" she persisted, "What are you trying to get out of this?"

He lowered his bowl so that his smile could be made visible, "Insight," he replied, "That and a good meal."

Misao's eyes narrowed, not at his words as much as the tiny rice grain that had become stuck to his cheek. "You mean information from our side, don't you?" she said while reaching across the table.

It was only when her hand had returned to her own lips that Misao realized what she had done. Eyes wide with disbelief at her own actions, she looked to Soujiro for confirmation, finding him staring back at her with a look of confusion replacing his usual smile.

Unbidden, his hand traveled to the spot where she had touched him, "W…why did you do that?"

"I…" Misao heard herself sputter, "E…excuse me." She blurted out before running out of the restaurant with her head down.

Soujiro hesitated for a moment before throwing some money on the table and following Misao outside, his expression carefully hidden by the long bangs that fell in front of his face.

Outside, Misao had launched herself onto the nearest rooftop and was now on her knees, hugging herself as if she were cold.

"What did I just do," she muttered, "What the hell was I thinking of?"

"You did not answer my question."

Springing up to her feet, she saw a familiar shadow standing at the roof's edge. With quick, decisive steps, Soujiro approached her and grabbed the offending hand, the hand she had touched him with.

For the first time in a long time, Misao felt truly afraid, "I…don't know…" she whispered.

Clearly unsatisfied with her answer, Soujiro tightened his grip, unwittingly pulling her closer to himself. "You know what I am," he hissed, "And what I'm capable of, and yet you touch me like I am fragile enough to shatter under your fingers. What does that mean?"

Terrified out of her mind Misao averted her frightened eyes from his maddened ones. "It was nothing," she whispered in a voice that held the promise of tears, "I swear, I didn't mean…"

Smile long gone, Soujiro grabbed her other hand in frustration and turned her roughly to face him. Misao's feeling of dread increased tenfold as she found his angry face mere inches from her own.

"N-no! Let me go!" she pleaded.

The fear in her eyes did something to him then. He thought he would have enjoyed it, watching her squirm and beg for his mercy, but something was wrong. The whole situation, the sound of her voice raised a queer feeling in the pit of his stomach and he soon found himself swallowing the bile that rose in his throat with it.

Misao's breath came in shuddering gasps and the corners of her eyes began to sting with tears of fright. _"He is not human, he has no value for human life. It…it's all over for me now."_

"Do not…look at me that way."

His words cut through her tears like a knife. Once again she found herself blinking in disbelief as she watched the unmistakable shadow of hurt form deep within his dark eyes. Even as he released her, she could not tear herself away from their pained gaze.

"I think," he whispered hoarsely, "That is enough for now…when I wish to speak to you again, I will find you."

Misao leaned onto the carriage's window with an unreadable expression on her face, unable to see the magnificent estate that stretched before her eyes. In her mind's eye, she held the image of the one who she had unwittingly saved, and who, had just as unexpectedly saved her as well.

"You did find me anata," she murmured quietly, "And I am lucky that you did."

***********************************************

Author's Bumbling:  
  
A thousand pardons for the late update. And to those of you who are wondering, the final chapter of Cover Girls should be out soon…I hope. It's an extremely long chapter and I'm trying my best to make it memorable. Please be patient.

Arrigatou in advance.

S.S.


	11. The Hardest Choice

Under The Circumstances

an r.k. fanfic

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**"The Hardest Choice"**

_"Grew up way to fast, now there's nothing to believe,_

_and re-runs all become our history."___

_Goo Goo Dolls_

***************************************

Soujiro walked along the river's edge to the place where Misao and himself had had their epiphany just a few days before. It felt as if a lifetime had passed since he had stood on the mountains of Kyoto watching Shishio's fortress burn to the ground. Now that he had the love of such a beautiful person in his life he finally felt complete. If anyone had told him he would be as lovesick as he was now five years ago he would have laughed in their face. But now…

He reached into the sleeve of his gi, as he had done at least ten times for the day already. In his hand was a small, gold band in the shape of a dragon with an almond-shaped gem where it's eye should have been swallowing it's own tail. It was Yumi's last gift to him, something to remember her by.

_"I won't wish you luck Soujiro, I'll wish you love. I hope that someday you'll find someone you can give this to…"_

 His hand closed around the ring. Smiling, he looked straight into the light of the setting sun. Life certainly was complicated, but at the same time, rewarding.

"Thank you Yumi." he whispered. 

*******************************

Instead of finding Misao herself, Soujiro found a short note from her lying on his folded futon when he got home. It was only a few lines long so she must have been in a hurry when she had written it. Full of curiosity, he began to read.

_Anata,_

_Kaede asked me to have dinner with him this _

_evening. I've accepted only because I'd like to_

_use the opportunity to tell him about "us"._

_I'll be home soon._

_Love, Misao._

Soujiro smiled and tucked the letter away in his sleeve for safekeeping. Just as he left his room, Kaoru caught up with him. "Tadaima Soujiro-san," she said cheerily, "Could you do me a favor? Misao's out with Kaede, Yahiko's working tonight, Kenshin and Aoshi are having a meeting in the dojo, dinner's barely started and I have to go see Megumi. Could you handle things around here till I get back?"

It was a good thing he could process information as fast as he could move, "Sure thing Kamiya-san," he answered, "Don't worry about it."

Kaoru's smile was one of both gratefulness and relief, "Thanks Soujiro, you saved my life," she said putting on her coat. She waved as she went through the door and then she was gone. Soujiro waved back and then turned back toward the house. _"Where to begin?" _he pondered. _"I'll bring some tea to Himura-san and Shinomori-san, then I'll get started on dinner before Yahiko comes back."_ he decided.

*************************************

Inside the dojo, Kenshin and Aoshi were standing facing each other just as they had been since Aoshi first arrived. It was not unlike the time they had spent in Houji's library debating who was right and who was wrong. And although this time no-one was bleeding with external wounds,  the air was thick with the same level of tension as it had been that day five years ago.  They both wore grave expressions on their faces, one listening with rapt attention as the other spoke in a flat voice that belied the turmoil he was reliving inside.

" Tsuran Kazume was my friend," he began simply. "Before I was made okashira, even before I was truly Oniwabanshu, I was a motherless child. Kazume was the only one who recognized that. When I was nothing but a frightened little boy, she was the only one who knew when I needed reassuring. She was the one who held my hand when Misao's parents died and it was the pride in her eyes when I became leader that encouraged me. I think I was a little in love with her, but then again, everyone was. She was beautiful and kind as well as strong. There was no one more deserving of love…" his voice trailed away for a moment and his eyes seemed very far away, but just as quickly his attention was brought back to the present. He looked at Kenshin with empty eyes .

"Katsuya didn't deserve her at all." he said flatly, "Where she was kind and sensible, he was brash and unreasonable. Many times I would hear him shouting at their son for the most ridiculous things, like flubbing a kempo move on the first try. He was a sweet child, quiet and intelligent like his mother. I rather liked him and I tried my best to be to him what his mother was to me. However, his heart wore with time and he became sullen and withdrawn, like a plant that withers without sunshine. He became what I used to be…an empty shell."

Aoshi walked over to the window where Kenshin stood. Resting his hands on the sill he looked in the direction of the sunset, but Kenshin knew he couldn't see it. Not that sunset anyway.

"He was a fool," he continued, "He thought he was immortal, that nothing could touch him. He sold the information we had gathered to more criminals than we could track down, and when he was caught he behaved as if it were his right to betray us. Everyone wanted him to die, but…" his grip on the sill tightened, "I couldn't give the order. He was a criminal in the eyes of the Oniwabanshu, but Kazume loved him and I cared for her, so I..I stalled. When I went to talk to her that night, all I found was a note wet with her tears. I ran outside calling her name but the only answer I got were her son's screams. It should never have happened, I should have been able to stop her. I should have saved her…"

Aoshi became very still then, Kenshin could hardly see his face through the thick bangs which had fallen over his eyes. However, the sadness which he felt seeped into his senses as Kazume's blood must have soaked into Aoshi's all those years ago. And then, like a prayer taking form, a single tear fell from behind the dark curtain of Aoshi's hair. Just one, but even so Kenshin was thankful. For it meant that Aoshi was truly free.

He had opened his heart again. 

************************************

Outside, Soujiro stood with a full tray in his hands and a faint blush on his cheek. He felt as if he were intruding on something that was almost sacred. Since he had left the Juppongatana, ever since he had cried for the first time as an adult, he found that he could sense more than just battle aura. Thoughts and feelings, he could do more than just register his own emotions, but those of others as well. And what Shinomori felt was astounding. Guilt. Sadness, hatred, love, regret, gratitude. A plethora of emotion so deep one could drown in them. Hypnotized, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to stay, wanting to hear just a bit more.

Inside he could hear Kenshin's gentle voice. "So, that's why you teamed up with Saitou, isn't it?" After a short pause, he could hear Aoshi's barely audible "Yes." Afterward there was a longer pause, but before Soujiro could take the opportunity to make his way inside,  he spoke once again.

"There is one more thing." He said, " Katsuya…when he left he promised me something. He said that he would take from me what I took from him…" his voice trailed away again but in his eyes Kenshin could see a deep dread, one that he himself had known. His eyes widened with this new revelation, "Gods," he breathed, "That's why you let Misao come here…" 

Aoshi nodded gravely, "If he gets the chance," he said quietly, "He will kill her."

***********************************

Outside, Soujiro stood rooted to the spot. It felt as if all the blood had been drained from his body, leaving him completely numb inside. And then a queasy feeling rose up from his stomach seeping into his limbs, causing his already white-knuckled hands to clutch the tea tray even tighter than before. Fear. Not for himself, but for another. He couldn't lose her, not now…

************************************

Kenshin pressed his lips together as if her were deep in thought. "I understand why you didn't want to say anything up until now Aoshi," he said, "I truly do. But now that I am involved please know that I will protect Misao to the best of my abilities. I promise."

Aoshi looked out the window for a moment before turning to Kenshin. Bowing stiffly, he thanked him in his most somber voice. "I will not forget this Kenshin." He said.

Kenshin nodded. "Oh," he said suddenly as if he had just remembered something important, "You did not tell me the name of your friend's son I would like to know it."

Aoshi straightened, "Kaede," he answered softly, "However, I've recently heard he had his name changed and is using his mother's maiden name instead. Probably to break ties with his father."

"And what was the maiden name?" Kenshin asked.

"Shinatama."

******************************************

_"__ I need more time, yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right"_

_Oasis_

*******************************************

Misao removed the hood of her emerald mantle and looked around. "Gods," she breathed in disbelief, "Kaede…your house is so, beautiful." And she was right, everywhere was polished wood furniture and western style paintings, there was even a great sweeping staircase to her left. It was like paradise on earth, complete with scarlet silk drapes. 

"I'm glad you think so Misao." Kaede answered helping her to get out of her coat. Once it was off he had to catch his breath. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Everything about her screamed elegance and poise tonight. It was all he could do not to grab her on the spot and kiss away every trace of rouge from her lips. Misao noticed his blatant scrutiny and a shy smile crept across her lips. "I…hope I didn't overdo it." she said sheepishly.  Kaede quickly snapped out of his reverie. "Of course you didn't," he stuttered, "It's just that…you're so…beautiful Misao." Misao's blush deepened, "Arigatou." she said softly. Kaede stared at her for a moment longer before he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the hall towards what she supposed was the dining room.

If only the gods had seen it fit to give her the power to hear the thoughts of others. Then she might have heard Kaede's anguished prayer even as he smiled and gently lead her through the mansion.

_"Oh gods. Misao, please forgive me…please."_

**************************************

Kenshin turned as white as a sheet. "Oh gods." He whispered, "We have to find her, **now**."

"What are you talking about?"

"Misao has been seeing someone for the past few weeks. He introduced himself to Kaoru and Megumi as Shinatama Kaede."

Aoshi's eyebrows flew upward, "WHAT?!!!"

"I'll explain on the way, we…"

**CRASH**!

Both Kenshin and Aoshi were outside immediately, weapons in hand to vanquish the poor devil who had chosen to attack…them? "What?" Kenshin said stooping down to look at the crockery lying scattered in the dirt, as if someone must have dropped…his eyes traveled toward the path to find a small footprint, bigger than Yahiko's or Kaoru's but at the same time smaller than his own…

His eyes widened as he suddenly recalled all the times  he went completely ballistic when he thought Kaoru was in danger, if anyone he loved were in danger.

 "Soujiro!" he whispered.

*************************************

Soujiro ran faster and harder than he ever had in his entire life. Images of Misao bruised and battered. Misao struggling to breathe, Misao… He had never felt this much pain in his entire life. Not even when Kenshin had incapacitated him with the devastating force of his Amakekeru No Hirameki. His heart ached and burned with worry and he found himself resisting wave after wave of nausea that threatened to overcome him even as he ran. He had to run faster, the Gods had to keep her safe until he got there. "Please give me more time Kami sama," he prayed, "I can't lose her now, not like this."

_"Are you afraid to die?"_

Misao stopped swinging her legs back and forth and looked up into the face of her chosen company. Soujiro himself had not turned away from the setting sun, but the absence of his smile was enough to let her know that she had not imagined his question. Her own expression did not change much though, in his presence there was no need to be overly-cheerful, to hide the truer side of herself. Allowing herself the luxury of a small sigh, she turned once again to the place where the sun was ever so slowly slipping down between the mountains.

"Terrified," she answered simply, "Or at least, I used to be."

"What made you change your mind?"

A small smile crept across her features and she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "I don't think that anything would be changed by my death." she said flatly. 

Soujiro could not help but give an involuntary start at the coldness of her answer. For one that seemed to radiate an inner warmth, the ninja girl had an odd habit of revealing the darkest side of her soul without any sort of apology at all.

In response to his silence, she leaned back on her arms once more and stretched both feet over the branch's edge. "Surely, there will be the others who will miss my presence, but as time passes, even they will begin to forget my own face. I may have taken this title onto myself, but the truth is anyone could have pulled the group together. I'm unimportant. Like a favorite trinket that you'll one day lose and eventually forget about; even my memory will one day fade from existence, so why should I fear the inevitable?"

"…That's a foolish thing to believe."

Misao turned to face him again, "Is it?" she asked.

Soujiro sighed and stood up, his usually dark eyes instead reflecting the light of the dying sun.  "The fight will begin very soon for both of us now," he said, "It will do you no good to go into it with that attitude." 

A light breeze picked up then, blowing his bangs away from his face as he finally turned to face her. His smile was the same as it always was, but the expression in his eyes spoke differently as they locked with her own.

"When the sky begins to burn, I would prefer that you concentrated on staying alive. I cannot enjoy the company of a memory."   

Tears stung  his eyes as the memory waned but he fought them back. He had to concentrate, he was the Juppongatana's best tracker once, he hoped, for her sake, he still was.

*************************************

Misao squinted painfully in the darkness. Where was she? Kaede was guiding her through the house and then…She tried hard to remember what had happened next but she couldn't. She shook her head from side to try and fight the fuzziness in her senses. She realized her mistake when her head virtually exploded with pain. It was so sudden and intense that she gave a sharp shriek that echoed in the darkness.

As  the throbbing subsided she could make out the sound of footsteps coming closer. She remained as she was, lying on her side. A door opened directly in front of her revealing the silhouette of a man holding something in his hand. Misao blinked painfully in the strong light watching with angry eyes as the silhouette approached her.

To her surprise the figure touched her face gently with a smooth, warm, hand. "Misao." he said gently.

Misao's eyes widened in surprise, "Kaede?"

He helped her to sit up and offered her a drink from the cup he had brought with him. "Here," he said, "Drink this, it will help the pain." 

"How does he know I'm in pain?" Misao thought. "Kaede, I demand you tell me what's going on!" she snapped hotly. "I feel as if…as if I was knocked unconscious." She recoiled as he looked away. "Gods! I was knocked out of my senses! Why?!"

Kaede's voice was grim, "I cannot answer that." He said coldly.

It was then she realized that he was wearing a ninja's gear, not unlike that of an Oniwabanshu ninja, only his was as black as a raven's wing. Misao shrunk back with horror, "What's happened to you?" she whispered.

Kaede did not answer her. Instead he rose from the floor and walked out, locking the door behind him. Misao watched helplessly as she was plunged into complete darkness once again. Only this time she was more hurt and confused than before. A single tear rolled down her cheek, then another and before long, she was on the floor again, sobbing like the child everyone thought her to be.

*******************************

Tsuran Katsuya watched interestedly as his son reappeared from the cellar. He smirked at the blank look on his son's face as he approached him. The boy was obviously trying to hide his feelings.

_"That boy was always too soft for my liking." _He thought grimly. 

Kaede sidled up to his father and surveyed the room. A regular person would not have been able to see it, but to Kaede's eyes the darkened corners glowed with indigo light. Sword ki. His father's men had hid themselves in every corner of the house, _"And the gardens as well," _he guessed.

Tsuran watched his son as his senses scoured the room for their allies, "You're just in time." he said quietly, "Our spies tell me that Shinomori is finally onto us, and he's bringing his little friends along for the ride." He looked through the window and into the moonlit garden, "It promises to be a quite entertaining evening."

Kaede's voice was flat, "Hai." He agreed.

His father looked scornful, "Huh, one would think you'd be glad to get back at him for what he did to us."

Kaede's cold, emerald eyes pierced his father's, "I do this for my mother, no-one else." He said sternly, "Do not forget that."

Tsuran's eyes flickered with pleasure at the blood-lust he perceived in his son's own voice. Beneath his smooth façade, his inner self was smiling from ear to ear.

"I understand." He murmured.

*******************************


	12. Betrayed

Under The Circumstances

an r.k. fanfic

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Betrayed**

**"There's some thing inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

**Confusing. Consuming."**

**Linkin Park**

*************************************************************

Misao lay with her cheek to the floor, her face still stained with the tears that had only recently stopped flowing. To anyone else it may have seemed that she had given up hope completely and was now lying on the rough tatami, hopelessly awaiting her fate.

That was, of course, if they didn't know the real Makimachi Misao. 

In the darkness Misao's pupils had opened wide, narrowing the blue-green of her eyes until they appeared as a thin eerie glow around them. Her lips were pressed thin in concentration as she forced her hands to move invisibly, although excruciatingly, against the tight bindings around her wrists and into the back of her obi. After several moments, her painstaking efforts were rewarded when her fingers touched the smooth hilt of a tiny dagger hidden deep within it's folds. One would have had to remove her clothes completely to reveal the tiny blade which was barely  four inches long. Concentrating hard, Misao cut the bindings around her hands, hissing with pain when the blade accidentally slipped into her left palm. 

Blood flowing freely from her hand, she reached down to free her legs as well. Once that was done she clutched the knife between her teeth and stood up. Moments later, the silken folds of her obi fell to the floor, the beautiful kimono and gold combs she was wearing soon followed. Underneath, Misao's chosen undergarments were, in fact, a skimpier version of her regular practice outfit, the essential difference being that these were made of violet silk. Picking her obi up off the floor, she began to wind it around her waist once again.

***********************************************************

Soujiro crouched in the bushes a few hundred yards from the house. From his vantage point he could sense, more than see, the presence of several swordsmen hidden about the compound and mercifully, he had had the presence of mind to actually try to come up with a plan to bypass them.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red and navy blue and before he knew it Kenshin was crouched up on the ground next to him. "Thank Kami-sama you're safe." he whispered. Before Soujiro could react, Aoshi was there as well on his opposite side. 

He gaped like a fish for a few moments before speaking, "Bu…I…How'd you find me?" 

Aoshi's face remained stoic as he scanned the path ahead. "In your rush to get here you were quite careless," he said bluntly, "An amateur tracker could have followed you."

Soujiro's face began to redden and Kenshin suspected that it wasn't from embarrassment. "Sano, Saitou and the others will be here shortly," he quickly interjected, "As soon as we realized what was going on, I sent Yahiko to fetch the proper authorities." 

Glaring at Aoshi briefly Soujiro nodded, "Hai, that's good," he agreed "Shikashi… Misao-chan might need our help now." 

"Hai, that's right." Kenshin agreed. 

"There are a lot of them around the place though." Aoshi observed, ever the cautious, level headed one.

Soujiro looked as if he were ready to burst, "Who cares how many of them there are, Icicle?!" he hissed, "I said Misao's in there now and…"

"Shh…be quiet." Kenshin ordered covering the younger ronin's mouth before he gave their position away.

Aoshi eyed Soujiro coldly, "I was just stating the facts Tenken. Do not think that I would let anything happen to Misao."

Kenshin was soon reminded of how strong Soujiro actually was from the way he brushed the ronin's hand away almost absent mindedly as he stared Aoshi coldly in the eye.

"Yeah," he snarled, "Just the way you didn't let anything happen to her in Kyoto three years ago!"

Aoshi said no word, but his eyes narrowed into thinner slits that Saitou's as his hand tightened on his weapons of choice. It was so unlike him to show even the slightest bit of emotion, Kenshin unwittingly pulled back, wondering if his eyes had ever looked so dangerous in battle. Soujiro, however held his ground, navy blue eyes staring unblinkingly into an expression no more welcoming than a winter storm, anger boiling inside him like the black lake of burning water that had ultimately destroyed Shishio's stronghold.

A smile crept across Soujiro's features, one that chilled the redheaded rurouni to the bone. Unlike the smiles of the young man's past, which were as blank as they were blissful, this one was glaringly cynical and full of an enmity that he had never once seen before on the younger ronin's face.

"I suppose I should thank you Shinomori-san," he hissed, "If it hadn't been for your blind hatred and wanton trampling of MY Misao's heart, she might have never have let me into her life."

The sound of cold steel sliding out of it's sheath was unmistakable, and the scene that unfolded before Kenshin's eyes made him want to fold in upon himself. In an instant, Aoshi had unsheathed the shorter of his two blades and now held the edge of it against the smooth, pale skin of Soujiro's throat, while the other hand had firmly and painfully secured itself in the mass of Soujiro's ebony hair. A single, drop of red blood welled up where steel caressed skin, but Soujiro's expression grew even more defiant as he made no move to defend himself.

"Go ahead," he urged on quietly, "If it will help to heal your precious ego go on and kill me, hurting her just seems to come naturally to you anyway..."

Aoshi's eyes blazed with anger as he pulled the ronin's head even farther back, inflicting as much pain as he possibly could. "Shut up!" he hissed in a voice that had not been heard in three long years, "What would an emotionless puppet like you know about human feelings?! Everything that I have done, I've done for her! You hear me? Everything!"

Kenshin looked on in shock as Soujiro slowly closed his eyes and the smile that he had held wavered slightly, "Perhaps what you say is true," he whispered, "I am emotionless. But when I'm with her that doesn't seem to be so true." 

Aoshi's grip loosened slightly, allowing some of Soujiro's bangs to fall free of his grasp. As they fell over the top half of his face, two long, silvery trails ran down each side and his voice cracked as he spoke again.

"I was her enemy, but I swear, if it hadn't been for her, Himura would have had to kill me as well." he swallowed involuntarily, sending a fresh drop of blood sliding down the silvery edge of the blade, "If I have come to understand what love is, then I...I love her...I have loved her ever since."

The silence following Soujiro's confession seemed to stretch across infinity itself. Gradually, the look of hatred which blazed in Aoshi's eyes faded away to be replaced with one of muted shock. Drawing away from the younger man, he released him from his vice-like grip and sat back on his heels, his head falling forward onto his chest to hide his expression beneath the curtain of ebony silk that fell against his forehead.

Seeing that the sudden danger had now passed, and keeping in mind that a much greater risk still lay in their path, the eldest warrior broke the awkward silence the only way he knew he could. "Okay," he said, "Here's the plan. I'll take the men hiding in the trees to the left and Aoshi will deal with the ones on the right. Soujiro, you go straight up the path and get the ones hiding in the shadows around the house itself. This discussion can wait until we know that Misao is safe."

*********************************************

Misao hid in the shadows of the dim hallway outside the room she was previously held captive in. Kaede must not have had much faith in her abilities as a ninja because the door was not strongly bolted and the lone guard which was standing before it now lay unconscious in her place. Knife still gripped firmly between her teeth, she silently inched her way toward what she hoped was freedom. 

"So, they're here." A low voice rumbled somewhere up ahead.

"Misao's friends certainly aren't fools, " Kaede's voice broke in pensively, "They figured us out faster than I'd imagined."

Oh how Misao's palm itched for the feel of her kunai! That bastard, she should have known that he was just using her to get to one of her family. Her throat burned with anger and tears of frustration began to form in her eyes. "Fucking bastard!" she whispered in the darkness, dagger now gripped tightly in her right hand. "You just try to touch one of them, I'll slit your bloody throat!"

"Shinomori," the first voice said slowly and thoughtfully, "You'll pay for what you did to my Kazume."

Misao froze. "Kazume…" she whispered. _It couldn't be!_

*****************************************

"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama! "

A seven year old Misao ran toward her young guardian, squealing with delight when he caught her up in his arms and squeezed her tightly. "Aoshi, I woke up and you weren't there! I was so scared! I dreamed that a monster was chasing me and…" Misao pulled her face away slightly, "Aoshi-sama? Are you…crying?" Misao watched in disbelief as a huge tear rolled down Aoshi's usually calm face. Reaching out she caught it on her index finger staring at it with wonder until it dripped down to the earth below.

"Misao-chan," Aoshi said softly, "Do you remember how Okina told you how Tsuran-san was going to punished for being disloyal?" Misao nodded, unsure of what that had to do with anything. 

Aoshi paused, and for a moment it seemed to her that he was going to burst out into sobs the way she did when she had skinned her knee earlier in the week. "Kazume-san, she wanted to take the punishment for him Misao. She…she's dead."

****************************************

Fresh tears rolled down Misao's face as she remembered how she and Aoshi had clung to each-other in grief that night over the loss of their friend. If that man out there was indeed the fallen Oniwabanshu Tsuran Katsuya, then…Kaede…oh gods!

Kaede was his son!

******************************************************

**"This lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling..."**

**Linkin Park**

*******************************************************

Kenshin and the others moved like lightning, taking on their opponents with as much speed and precision as they had within them. Men fell like flies everywhere each one knocked senseless before he could even try and defend himself against the three deadly swordsmen which tore thorough the path and the gardens with the force of a hurricane.

When all threats around the vicinity had been neutralized, the three men regrouped and headed for the door. Three strong feet kicked simultaneously and the mighty barrier splintered under the force. 

"Katsuya!" Aoshi roared angrily, "Get out here you fucking coward!"

"Maa maa," a mocking voice called from the shadows, "Is that any way  to speak to one of your most loyal followers, Aoshi?"

Suddenly, there was movement from the corners and three long leather bands whipped out and caught each intruder by the wrist. "Kuso!" Kenshin thought as he realized that a large net was being thrown down over them.

_Think fast._

Twisting his wrist at an odd angle, Soujiro managed to cut the strap which bound his sword-hand. Then with shout he jumped up to meet the net slicing it to pieces before it could trap them. Kenshin looked up with a mixture of pride and relief, Soujiro was obviously capable of thinking as quickly as he moved. 

Landing lightly, Soujiro re-sheathed his sword as his companion's restraints slid harmlessly to the floor. His eyes were fixed on Katsuya's son who stood quietly observing his every move. There was something there in their eyes, an enmity which had existed between certain men long before they were born, and one which would live on after they both had died. 

Tsuran Katsuya looked pleased, "My, my Lord Aoshi, what interesting company you keep!" he fingered the hilt of his katana thoughtfully, "And here I thought this was going to be a boring fight."

Aoshi was unmoved. "Where is Misao?" he demanded.

Tsuran laughed, an evil empty laugh that chilled one's bones.

"Do not worry Lord Aoshi," he jeered, "I will be sure to dig a grave big enough for you both to spend eternity in."

"Teme…" Kenshin growled stepping forward slightly eyes already tinged with amber.

Aoshi held him back, "No Kenshin," he said firmly, "this is my fight."

Kenshin conceded, "As you wish." He said quietly.

****************************************

From her hiding place, Misao heard the crashing noise as the front door was broken down. "What the…" she began to say when she heard a voice she just barely recognized as Aoshi's, roar for Katsuya to reveal himself. Misao did not know how to feel at this turn of events, elated that Aoshi came to her rescue, or terrified of his obvious rage. Aoshi was not one to run blindly into a trap, but his normally mellowed-out emotions were in obvious disarray. Her heart and mind were still at war when she heard a familiar shout, "_Soujiro_!" she thought happily, Aoshi had not come alone as she had feared.  

"Do not worry Lord Aoshi, I will be sure to dig a grave big enough for you both to spend eternity in."

Misao's temper flared with the remark and her grip on the dagger tightened even more. She preferred to face an opponent head on, but this time, she felt that her captors deserved to be stabbed in the back. Literally. She began to move forward when she heard a whispering on the balcony above her.

"Be sure to wait for Tsuran-sama's signal, minna."

Misao's eyes narrowed, sneaky bastards, they did not intend for this to be an even fight at all. Well, it was up to her to make it so then. Gripping the knife between her teeth, she slinked off into the shadows as quietly as any hitokiri could.

**********************

Aoshi and Katsura faced each other in grim silence, muscles taut, Kodachi at the ready to slice open their opponent's throat. "I've waited so long for this Shinomori." Katsura said quietly, "ever since you took my beautiful Kazume away, this is all I've been praying for." Aoshi scowled at the older man angrily, "I did not take her away you bloody fool," he said quietly, "You did that. You and your foolish ambitions."  

Katsura's smile wavered for a moment but he managed to keep it pasted on his face like a mask as he spoke:

"Everything I did back then I did for my family, you of all people should see that."    

However, Aoshi was firm, "No Katsura," he said quietly, "You did it for yourself."

Katsura paused, his smile now completely disappeared, "I'm tired of this," he growled preparing to charge Aoshi head on, "Prepare to die like the dog you are!"

Aoshi planted his feet more firmly to the floor.

"Let's go." He whispered.

***********************************************

Kenshin watched as Aoshi and Katsura charged each other. To tell the truth, this was his first time witnessing a battle where both competitors used the kodachi style. Or course, he had complete faith in Aoshi's abilities, he would not have allowed the younger man to charge into a fight he could not win. He watched carefully as Aoshi sidestepped Katsura's first attack, the older man was no fool though, using the momentum of his body he spun holding the shorter sword at  shoulder level. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as the tip of the blade dug into Aoshi's upraised arm, drawing a long line of blood. Aoshi jumped away from the offending blade and fell into his ready stance again. 

Suddenly a tiny noise made it's way to Kenshin's ears from upstairs, it sounded like, a scuffle? Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he turned briefly toward Soujiro who nodded in understanding. 

With a sharp nod of his own, Kenshin cleared the balcony above him in one leap.

Watching him go, Kaede turned toward Soujiro with a feral smile, "Well, I guess that just leaves the two of us chibi-chan." he said deliberately falling into an offensive stance.

Soujiro watched him through narrowed eyes for a moment before sliding into a battou-style position himself. "

"After you." He said softly. 

**********************************************

'chibi-chan' -little one, usually used to address a child.

Teme- bastard (or to the effect of I guess…)

**********************************************

Author's Notes:  
  
Another update, hope that you guys liked it.


	13. Consequence

Under The Circumstances

an r.k. Fanfic

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**"Consequence "**

**"And everything I can't remember,**

**Is fucked up as it's always been..."**

**Staind**

************************************

As he had suspected, Kenshin found the ninja girl holding her own against three opponents at once in the upper halls of the western-styled mansion. She was handling the first two just fine, but the third kept closing in before she could perform a suitable attack to incapacitate them thoroughly.

In true hitokiri fashion, Kenshin stole up to the group and knocked the offending player out while Misao, intent on her task, gave the other two a solid bird-kick that sent them sprawling. She dusted her hands as she loomed over the two fallen men, "Gods, I hate cheaters." She muttered. Turning around she almost face-faulted straight into the only redhead she knew. "Himura?" she said disbelievingly at first, "Himura!" she shouted embracing him joyfully, "Gods you don't know how good it is to see you right now!" 

Kenshin, in true Kenshin-like fashion, oroed as the small girl clung to him as if for dear life itself. "Ororo…anou Misao-chan? Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Misao wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Iie.. " she said, "Only my feelings." She looked up at Kenshin with distressed eyes, "Are Aoshi and Soujiro okay?" she managed to ask. Kenshin looked surprised, "You knew that we were here?" he asked.

Misao nodded, "Hai. I escaped from the room where they were keeping me just before you broke the door down. I was in the hall when I heard these three up here, I thought they were trying to ambush you."

On the floor one of the fallen ninja stirred, "You cannot win," he said weakly, "Tsuran knows Shinomori's real weakness, and it isn't this little bitch." He concluded turning toward Misao.

"Shut up!!"  Misao hissed knocking the man unconscious again.

"Come," Kenshin said turning around, "Aoshi and Soujiro are still downstairs, it is best we go help them."

Misao's expression became rigid, "Hai." She agreed following her comrade back to the room where the others fought. Nevertheless, even as she ran she wondered what Kaede's flunky had meant by 'Shinomori's real weakness'. 

*************************************************

Soujiro faced his opponent warily. This Kaede had a tricky air about him, like one who was accustomed to manipulating situations and people to suit his own ends. He certainly had succeeded in manipulating Misao's heart by becoming her friend only to betray her so cruelly when it suited him to do so. That alone was reason enough for Soujiro to take up his sword against this man whom he knew so little about.

Kaede's eyes traveled over Soujiro's seemingly slight frame. "I know you," he said evenly, "You are the little ronin that Misao mentioned to me."

Soujiro's temper flared at the words "little ronin" but he kept his temper in check as they circled each other cautiously, "So what if I am?" he asked just as evenly.

Kaede smiled, "Very good my friend, I can see you are too wise to let me get to you through petty insults. Maybe you will prove more worthy a challenge than I thought?"

Without warning, Kaede charged straight for Soujiro who stayed rooted to the spot waiting for the opportunity to strike, but it ever came. Kaede stopped short, sidestepped the shorter man and threw the shorter of his two swords at Soujiro's head. Mimicking one of Kenshin's finer moves, Soujiro moved his head to the side avoiding the projectile. Kaede's smile was almost feral as he pulled his hand back again.

Soujiro's right shoulder exploded with pain at the fluid movement of Kaede's hands. Gritting his teeth he grabbed at the wound as he sank to his knees in a silent expression of agony. Through the thick haze of pain clouding his vision he noticed a tiny glint, like sunlight on a spider web, as Kaede's sword returned to his hand as if of it's own accord.

Misao watched from the balcony with a mixture of fear, anger and disgust. "Wires? You disgraceful bastard!!!" she howled vengefully from her vantage point, causing the four men battling downstairs to look up simultaneously. Aoshi himself had never felt so relieved in his whole life to see the girl, and it was never more true to him than at that very moment that Misao was most beautiful when she was angry.

Soujiro looked up, the pained look on his face dissolving into a deliriously happy smile as an unhurt Misao scowled down on Kaede from the balcony where she stood with Kenshin standing protectively at her side. "Misao!" he shouted gaining her attention, "Thank the gods you're alright." 

"Soujiro…" Misao called down in a voice that was thick with emotion, "Please be careful, beloved."

Kaede's mouth hung open slightly in shock. His Misao had called his opponent 'beloved'. He suddenly realized that this, this… _pubescent_… was the reason why Misao would not return his affections. 

His anger flared so brightly that Soujiro's attention was ripped form Misao's tear-streaked face to the blood-lust in Kaede's eyes as he slowly slid into an offensive stance once more. 

"Teme…" Kaede growled, "I'll kill you both for making a fool out of me." 

Soujiro's eyes instantly turned black with rage at the threat to Misao's life. 

"You. Will. Not."

Misao looked down where the man she loved and the man she had once considered her close friend faced each other with deadly intent. A single tear welled up in her eye and slowly slid down her face.

"Dame…" she whispered.

******************************

Soujiro straightened up his posture holding his sword against his shoulder as if it were a mere toy, his left foot was placed behind his right and he kept hopping on it so that his entire body kept moving up and down. However, the strangest thing of all was his face, Soujiro was smiling serenely, eyes half-closed as if lost in a pleasant daydream. 

Misao felt Kenshin stiffen beside her.

Kaede rushed the smaller samurai, his green eyes ablaze with hatred, but moments later his expression changed to one of curiosity, then alarm and finally, mortal terror.

As Kaede rushed forward, Soujiro's eyes opened slightly but the smile remained unchanged. Suddenly, he jumped, and as soon as his right foot hit the floor he disappeared from view completely. All the others could see of him was a rapid breaking of floorboards heading straight for Kaede. Then, above the sound of splintering wood came a high pitched yell and Kaede was magically lifted off of the floor and sent sailing into the far wall.

Soujiro reappeared a few feet from where Kaede had been standing, his sword gripped tightly in his hands.

Misao sunk to the floor her face buried in her hands. No. No no _no_!!! she told herself, He couldn't have killed him, her Soujiro was not a murderer. Not anymore…

"No." she moaned into her hands.

Kenshin's eyes traveled from the younger ronin to the place where the young ninja had fallen and he was relieved when the young man's hand twitched.

"Look!" he whispered pointing, "He is still alive!"

Misao looked up to see that Kaede was indeed struggling to get back up, and it was as if the weight of the world was taken off of her shoulders.

Soujiro walked over to where Kaede had fallen. His shirt was torn and there was an angry welt across the length on his torso but he was still breathing. Kaede's eyes opened slightly and focused on the young man standing over him.

"S-should…have killed," he wheezed painfully, "...honor…"

Soujiro's smile was genuine this time, "No," he said softly, "You lost your honor when you betrayed a friend that loved you for a vendetta. This, is a much more suitable punishment for you." 

********************************

**"The consequences that are rendered,**

**I've gone and fucked things up again..."**

**Staind**

********************************

Tsuran shook with rage at his son's defeat. With his allies being diminished at this rate, his plan to take revenge on Aoshi might just as well turn out to be his funeral. To everyone's surprise, he threw both of his swords aside.

"I have no need for these anymore," he said angrily, "I accept now that there is only one way I can beat you."

Suddenly, there was a grinding noise coming from the far corner of the room. Everyone watched as two uniformed lackeys pushed something large and heavy into view.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and flashed golden and Misao gripped the railing like a lifeline as she felt her legs about to give out. "Aoshi-sama's one weakness…" she whispered.

The GATT ling gun was even larger than the one in Kanruu's mansion. The string of ammunition was made of strange bullets, cruel-looking things which were pointed at the end like the teeth of a dragon. If one was caught in it's fire, there was no doubt that they would not come out of it alive.

And it was pointed straight at Aoshi.  

"Aoshi get out of there!" Kenshin screamed to the younger man as he stared down the gun as if petrified.

Soujiro watched as Shinomori stood there, his grip on his kodachi suddenly slackened so that the swords hung harmlessly at his sides. 

Then they all heard it. The click of the handle being turned.

"AOSHIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Soujiro ran like he had never run before. Pushing himself past what he previously thought were his limits he made a beeline for Misao's guardian. 

Seeing his intention, Tsuran moved forward blindly to prevent Aoshi from escaping his fate.

"DAME!!!" Misao roared launching herself up onto the railing." Leave them _alone_!!!"

Holding her obi in her left hand and the dagger in her right, she snapped her wrist sending the long length of silk to wrap itself around Tsuran's neck, then, with a twist of her body she yanked him back and launched the dagger at the string of bullets being fed into the machine. 

There was the sound of the gun firing briefly before its supply of ammunition was cut off. Grabbing Aoshi around his middle, Soujiro managed to topple the much larger man, sending them both crashing into the far wall.

Grabbing the opportunity, Kenshin descended on the machine's operators. 

"Ryu Tsui Sen!!!"

 Within moments the machine was in shambles and the two subordinates lay on the ground as if dead. Kenshin re-sheathed his sword, turning to the spot where Aoshi and Soujiro fell. Aoshi was getting up, seemingly unhurt, Soujiro on the other hand was lying on the floor, his body frighteningly still. 

"Soujiro!!!" Misao shouted, running to where he lay on his stomach. "Soujiro?" she pleaded turning him over in her lap, his gi was dark with blood flowing from a gaping hole in his side. She gasped in horror and looked into his face, he watched her with glazed eyes as a soft smile curved his mouth. "Misao…" he said weakly, raising his hand so that he might touch her face, but he was too weak. His fingers barely brushed against her jaw, Misao shivered at how cold they were, _"He's going into shock."_ she thought as huge tears slipped down her face.

Soujiro's smile faltered, "Don't cry," he said softly, "I saved…for you."  He said gesturing toward the spot where Aoshi looked down on them with a mixture of sadness and gratitude in his ice blue eyes.

"I know anata." Misao sobbed holding him tighter, "I know."

Across the room, Kaede staggered to the place where his father lay, the same contemptuous look he had carried all his life was now forever etched onto his sharp features. A neat bullet wound leered from right between his open eyes. 

Kaede sank to his knees. Lifting his head he caught Misao's tear filled eyes and his heart ached worse than any physical wound ever would.

"Now I have nothing." he whispered.

****************************************

Author's Notes:

First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far, especially Akari-san who read and reviewed all the chapters in one sitting….wow. To tell the truth, I'm kind of surprised that so many of you were genuinely impressed with it. All the same, both Mei-mei and I are glad that you were.

This chapter doesn't really vary much from the original, I just re-read it and re-worded stuff that didn't please me. Blame any silly mistakes on the roller-induced headache that I'm currently compounding with big band music for some strange reason. As my co-writer has already hinted on the reviews page, this is just one of the climaxes of this story as you will see in the chapters to come. I'll go as far as to say that this version of the story will be somewhat longer than the original. 

And again, thank you ^^.

***************************************


	14. Healing

Under The Circumstances

An r.k. Fanfic

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**"Healing"**

**"It never makes you feel ashamed**

**You sit around and you sulk and you're passing the blame**

**But everybody knows that it's no crime..."**

**Oasis**

**************************************

He stood off to the side, silently observing the small boy as he worked the ropes to pull the heavy bucket out of the well. His tiny hands would have been seemed very delicate if it were not for the calluses and scars that crisscrossed his palms, marring the once-perfect lines that marked them as his own. His body looked so frail under his ragged clothes it was difficult to believe that he had the strength to draw the water all on his own. With obvious difficulty, the young one brought the heavy wooden vessel to the rim of the well and with strained and shaking arms set it on the ground beside him. Fishing a rag that was no less ragged than the rest of him out of his shirt, the boy bent and soaked it in the cold water. He made no sound as the icy liquid seeped into the cuts on his hands, increasing his pain tenfold. 

The other's throat constricted in sympathy as this lonely child then brought the wet rag to a deep gash in his forehead, allowing himself for the first time to sob quietly as the sting became too much to bear. How the other longed to wrap his arms around this waif, to offer, in the very least, that iota of comfort to one who had never felt the love and gentleness that could be found in another's touch. If only he could…

They both flinched as a new sound ripped through the near-silence. The child looked up in surprise, cuts and bruises temporarily forgotten as the first sound was followed by another. Metal clashed with metal, making that noise that is as beautiful as it is terrifying. The rag, forgotten, fell back into the water of it's own accord and the child stepped forward, every fiber of his being straining to detect the direction that the sounds came from.

The other's eyes widened as well, but there was no surprise to be found there. Opening his mouth for the first time he reached out to the child only to find that he had no voice. His feet were suddenly as heavy as leaden weights and he was forced to follow at a much slower pace as the child practically dashed out of his line of sight.

What seemed like an eternity later, he came upon the child again. He was pressed against a wall, his body folding onto itself as a shadow fell across it. But even as the darkness befell this broken man-child, he looked into the face of death with a smile. A smile so pure and beautiful it was painful for one to look upon, and the other shrank away from it like a shadow before the sun. 

"Is that you boy?"

Surprised, he looked up from his darkened corner. His thin mouth opened silently and although his throat worked violently to achieve sound, none came. 

"Don't sit there in the dark staring at me boy. Come out into the light where I can see you." 

Folding his bare feet under him, he pushed himself up on all fours and crawled forward in a manner not unlike that of a struck puppy. Warily he came as close as he dared, to the very edge of the light where he sat watching the other with curious eyes.

"Y-yes Mister?"

The other frowned in open annoyance. "Don't call me Mister, boy," he commanded, "Well, have you brought me anything tonight?"

Smiling brightly though obviously afraid, the child pushed something toward the figure before him. "I-it's not much," he apologized shakily, "J-just some mochi…"

The thing with a man's voice grunted his approval, "It's enough," he growled as he reached for the food. "What's your name boy?"

"S-Soujiro desu."

"Soujiro eh?" the other grunted as he took another generous mouthful of rice, "I am called Shishio."

"H-Hai." The boy replied as he averted his eyes meekly. "Um, Shishio-san?"

"I said don't call me Mister."

"H-hai," the child repeated even more demurely than before, "Eto, are you a…bad person?"

The thing in the corner grinned malevolently for a moment, "Me?" he asked, "The really evil ones around here are the Meji Government."

The child raised his head a little, "Oh," he said, "Then that means you're really a good guy, then?"

To this the man-thing threw back his head and laughed, revealing a mouth as red as a demon's, full of sharp, cruel-looking teeth that seemed more suited to the flesh of humans than mere rice.

Then, as suddenly as he had begun laughing, the figure turned his gaze upon the child again. In that moment his face grew even more serious than it previously was and his bloodshot eyes took on a sharper slant than before as he growled out a response to the innocent question.

"There's no one worse than me, boy."

In the next second, the blood had flown from the child's face, leaving his already pale skin a ghastly shade of gray. An involuntary noise of fright escaped his throat but he only smiled wider, hoping against hope that it's brightness would spread itself throughout the room, burning away all cause for fear.

Praise the gods for small mercies. The smile made short work of the demon, softening his features somewhat into a look of confusion. "Why do you smile like that?" he asked while pointing what must have once been a chin toward the marks that were tattooed across the boy's body. "Any other child would be crying over those and a grown man could have wet himself out of fear just now, but you look at me and smile."

A strange expression rose in the boy's blue-gray eyes, one that had no right on the face of one so young. "It wasn't always like that," he said quietly, almost to himself, "I used to cry and get mad whenever they beat me, but I decided to smile one day, and they left me alone. So I'll just keep smiling, even if I'm scared, even if it hurts me, I'll keep smiling..." As he trailed off, he drew his knees closer to his chest and buried his face there, still not forgetting to smile as he did.

The other's expression became grim, "That's a strange way to react," he muttered to himself, "Why do they beat you anyway?"

The boy raised his eyes a little, "Etto, even though I'm a part of the family, I'm not really their brother…"

"You are…?"

A sigh of sadness escaped his cracked lips, "They call me a bastard, so that's why I get beaten." he admitted.

"Rubbish."

"Eh?"

"Sou-kun, the circumstances of your birth are irrelevant."

His startled gray eyes came to focus on the new being that had in an instant replaced the bandaged demon that had sat in the selfsame corner. His hands dug into the fabric of his blue gi as they shook with an unknown emotion at the sight of her smile. A smile that he was sure that he's never see again, trapped as he was in the recurring nightmare of his mind.

But there she was and there she stayed. Her dark hair falling around to frame her perfect, heart-shaped face, her gorgeous blue-green eyes dancing in the light of her smile.

His body was older now, but he felt even younger than the child that had been just a moment before as she moved from the wall and came to him. She wrapped both her arms around his frame with all the tenderness of that very first, uninvited touch at the restaurant all those years ago. Yet, there was a new fierceness there as well, a determination that was all her own, like a sense of propriety that was solely directed at him.

"It's alright," she crooned, "I'm here now, boy."

At the sound of the long unused nickname, Sou pulled himself away slightly to come to face with a great mass of rich, red silk. Haltingly he drew his eyes upward, unwilling to have his mind play any further tricks on his heart. 

Two rouge-darkened lips came into view, followed by warm pair of slanted brown eyes. She smiled as he looked at her, reaching out to gently stroke a few stray hairs out of his own eyes. Even in death she was beautiful, just as he had remembered and probably always would. Tears threatening to flow, he let himself fall forward into her lap, clinging to her waist as any proper little brother should.

"Yumi-neesan," he choked.

"Hey don't do that boy," she said gently as she reached out to wipe the tears away, "Tears don't look good on you, you know."

"I don't care," came the choked, silk-muffled reply, "I missed you."

There was a telling pause before the dead woman spoke again. Her grip on him tightened considerably with her next words. "I missed you too, boy." she said in a suspiciously halting whisper, "But…but you can't stay here."

Soujiro raised his eyes to hers again to find that she was holding her right hand next to her face, the ring that she had given him all those years ago glittering on her fourth finger. 

"This thing never really did suit me," she mused aloud as she brought the hand below her shoulders to examine the ring herself. "It should belong to someone else…someone stronger than I was." Her gorgeous eyes shifted to his with a knowing smile, "You've got to make sure this reaches its rightful owner, boy," she said, "The gods know that she's certainly waited long enough."

"Yumi-san?" he whispered in alarm as form became slightly less tangible than before.

Yumi graced him with a final, fading smile. "This world is for memories and ghosts," she said even more gently than before, "And you are neither of these, so you don't belong here you see." Her touch whispered along the surface of his skin as her eyes seemed to take on a regretful shimmer.

Desperately he clung to her again. Eyes shut tight in the vain hope that his determination alone might allow her to cross over into the land of the living with him. 

_"Goodbye…Soujiro."_

****************************

"Yumi-san?" he said weakly, forcing his eyes to open.

Megumi smiled tenderly, "I'm afraid not Soujiro-kun," she said gently brushing his bangs from his face. "You gave us all quite a scare young man," she gently teased, "You're lucky that you have a doctor who is skilled enough to save you from such a serious bullet wound." She reached for a cup on the table next to her, "Drink." she commanded, helping him to sit up.

Soujiro sipped the stuff the onna-sensai offered. It tasted bitter but it helped to soothe the burning sensation in the back of his throat. "Good," she said, obviously pleased with his reaction, "Rest now. There is someone outside who has been waiting for you for quite a while."

Megumi left the room in a quiet rustle of fabric. Soujiro watched as the curtain lifted and a smaller figure appeared in the doorway. 

Kneeling next to the raised bed, Misao caressed Soujiro's face gently. "Welcome back anata." she whispered, kissing the top of his forehead lightly. 

Soujiro managed a weak smile, "You're safe," he said softly, reaching out to touch her. 

"Hai, we both are." she answered just as softly.

"S-Shinomori-san?" he asked, "Is he alright?"

Misao shook her head, smiling, _"You always think of others first, just like Himura."_ she thought. 

"Hai, thanks to you he survived without a scratch."

"Good." he said happily even as his eyelids began to droop once more.

Misao kissed him again on the temple, "You are tired anata," she observed, "Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you awaken."

Even as she made her promise, sleep overtook the young samurai, "Hai…" he whispered before drifting off.

**********************************

Saitou watched as the young woman appeared in the station's doorway, her features hidden below a sky blue mantle. He frowned disapprovingly as she lifted her face to find his own. 

"Don't you know the police station is off limits for children and weasels?" he scoffed.

Misao's eyes narrowed as she pushed the cloak's hood back. "As you can see for yourself Fujita-san, I am neither of those things," she stated calmly. 

"Humph. " the wolf sneered, "I see that even weasels can develop some manners over time."

Misao sighed, quickly tiring of the irritating man's jests. "You know who I have come to see Fujita-san, surely a refined person such as yourself would not mind escorting a lady to her destination?"

Saitou smiled nastily, "Of course not," he said, "Where is she?"

Misao swore under her breath as he easily avoided the kunai she threw at him.

"Cool it weasel." He said gesturing toward an inner hallway, "It's this way."

*****************************

Kaede sat on the floor of his cell with his eyes closed. Listening carefully, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the outside. Surprisingly, these footsteps came closer to his cell than any of the others ever had.

Opening his eyes he started to find Misao standing outside of his cell, her slender body wrapped in a blue cloak. _"I've been in here too long, I've begun to see things,"_ he thought shaking the vision out of his head. However, when he opened his eyes, the vision remained where she was, smiling as delicately as a goddess. 

"Hello Kaede." Misao said quietly.

"You're really here." he said disbelievingly, and his tone suddenly grew harsh, "What for?" he asked, "Maybe you're curious to see just how far the mighty have fallen, is that it?" He closed his eyes to her again. "Well this is it. " he said flatly, "This is what rock bottom looks like Misao, now please leave." 

He waited but there was no sound from her at all, not even a footstep.

After a little while he heard her voice again, husky and sweet, like it was all the time that they were together. "I came to say that I understand why you did what you did," she said softly, "and that I forgive you."

Kaede's eyes flew open and he searched her face incredulously.

"And, " she continued looking into his eyes, "I am sorry for your loss…both, your losses."

Kaede's lips pressed together tightly, "Thank you." he whispered.

Misao smiled again before making her way back down the hallway, she had barely begun to move before Kaede's voice called out to her.

"Misao?"

"Yes Kaede?" she said turning to face him again.

"I want you to know," he said quietly, "That it was not all a lie. I do care for you Misao…very much."

Misao smiled sadly, "As I do you," she whispered, "Goodbye Kaede."

He listened as her footsteps faded away. Once he was sure that she was gone, he hunched over as the tears he had been holding back for so many years slid down his face.

************************************ 

Author's Notes:

For those of you who missed my last update of my other fic "Legacy", I think it's only fair to inform you that I've been nominated for the Rurouni Kenshin Readers Choice Fanfiction Awards' Author of the Year Award. _(rkawards.gloriousforest.net)_ Why? Lord only knows. Nevertheless it did have me pretty excited for most of the week. I'm over that now though, but still very, very grateful. The nomination alone is enough for me ^^. 

As for the chapter, I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much at the beginning there. Rest assured that the next one isn't too far behind.

Jaa.

*******************************


	15. Confrontations

Under The Circumstances

An r.k. Fanfic

********************************************************

**Warning:**

**This chapter contains some mild lime. If you are offended by sex **

**or in this case, the implication of such, see a therapist. **

**However, before that, read up to the Paula Cole lyrics **

**and forget about the rest of the document. Clear? I think so.**

**Enjoy.**

*********************************************************

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**"Confrontations"**

_"I'm feeling like I'm chasing_

_Like I'm facing myself alone_

_I've got somebody else's thought in my head_

_I want some of my own…"_

_                                             Lifehouse _****

**************************************

Megumi arranged for a carriage to bring Soujiro back to the dojo as he would not have the strength to make it on his own. Once deposited into her care, Kaoru saw to it that he was well fed and placed on her softest futon, well away from any noise that may have disturbed his imminent slumber.

Misao arrived home an hour later, slipping quietly into her room to dispose of her mantle before making her way down the hall to Soujiro's room. Megumi had told her of her intentions to send the Tenken home, so she didn't bother with returning to the clinic after her visit with Kaede. 

Soundlessly, she slid the shoji open to come upon his sleeping form curled on the futon. Apparently he was too exhausted to even remove the fresh change of street clothes that he was given at the clinic. Padding lightly toward him, she sank down on her knees as near to his side as she dared. Gently she brushed the bangs away from his closed eyes, thanking every god that she knew for the second opportunity that was lent to them. This time, she promised herself, they were going to get it right.  

"Get away from him."

The words pierced Misao's heart like shards of ice, yet she made no sound of protest. Instead she gave Soujiro's forehead one, last, loving caress before standing to face what she had dreaded for three long years.

Quietly, she slid the shoji shut again, not that it would help to soften the sound of  what promised to be the worst shouting match of the era. Another breath of fortification and she was ready. Come what may, she was going to confront the truth with the grace of an adult, no matter what.

"What is it Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi could feel himself physically tremble with rage at the nonchalance in Misao's tone. After what they had found out about her…how could she be so callous? Hadn't he raised her with any honor at all?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Misao," he seethed, "How could you betray your family like that? While everyone else was trying their best to defeat Shishio, you of all people, were traipsing around with his personal assassin?!"

Misao's eyes narrowed slightly, "If I remember correctly Aoshi-sama," she replied in an ironically polite tone, "You were on Shishio's side as well."

Aoshi was forced to bite back a curse as a gentle hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Misao-dono, it is not right to speak to your guardian that way, that it is not."

Emerald eyes turned on violet with the anger of a cornered animal. "I apologize for my rudeness Himura, my quarrel is not with you." she responded, careful to keep her voice in check, "It's just that I find it a little unnerving that Aoshi-sama would have you gang up against me like this, I assure you it was not always his way."

Aoshi ground his teeth in frustration, "See how she thanks me?" he said to no-one in particular, "Okina, Omasu, Okon, Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Hannya, all your so-called friends…is this the way you honor them?!" 

The mask of calm covering Misao's features shifted slightly as she winced under the harshness of his words. Against her will her voice began to raise in volume.

"Oh, is that the way it is?" she sneered, "It's perfectly ok for everyone else to do whatever they like and keep their honor, but I lose mine for falling in love? How stupid is that?!"

"Hold your tongue!" Aoshi roared, "Haven't you any respect for anyone at all?"

"Of course I do!" she countered, "I respect all of you but I also respect my own heart!"

"And look where it's gotten you! You went with a lowly bastard that you found in the streets!"

**SLAP!!!**

Misao's nails raked across Aoshi's skin as her hand made its sharp contact with his face, digging deep lines of red across the entire surface of his cheek.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she faced her tormentor, "I don't mind if you speak about me that way," she snapped, "But I will not stand here and listen to you tear him up so viciously!"

A warm trickle of blood began to collect at his chin but Aoshi failed to notice as he stared the young woman down. "Just what the hell were you doing while everyone else was risking their lives, _Okashira_?"

Misao's hand raised itself slightly as if in defense, "Just what do you mean by that?" she snarled.

"You were with Himura and the others, but you were with _him_ as well," Aoshi said darkly, "Just on who's side were you on?

For a moment Misao held the look of a cornered rabbit, but soon another emotion covered the first…rage. It permeated every fiber of her body, flashing in her eyes, curling her small hands into fists, prickling the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

"Yes" she hissed, "I was with him, but not in the twisted way you're suggesting." Her focus widened to include the short red-haired samurai that had for the most part kept his silence on the matter. 

"How dare you," she whispered, "How dare you both stand there and judge me when both your crimes are no less than unspeakable!"

Within the room, Soujiro winced at the sound of fury in Misao's voice. The sound of the quarrel outside had awoken him mere minutes ago and now that its reasons were made clear to him, the guilt within his heart ached worse than the wound in his side. Half of this was his fault as well. Injured or not, he couldn't let Misao face the storm alone. Fighting his body's stiffness he forced himself to stand.

Outside, the fight had taken a turn for the worse. Tears of anger flowed freely over Misao's cheeks as all hope of coming to a rational understanding flew to the wind. 

"Fine," she heard herself choke, "If we disgust you so much then we will leave."

A snort escaped Aoshi's throat, "Leave?" he scoffed, "Where would you possibly go?"

"Anywhere but here," she snarled under her breath.

"Misao-dono," Kenshin pleaded with her, "Please be rational about this."

"Enough of this nonsense," Aoshi finally snapped reaching out to grab her arm, "You're coming home right now, there's been way too much drama here."

"Get your hands off of me."

Aoshi's temper flared once more and he seemed to lose control of his own tongue, "Would you rather it be his hands on your body?" he snarled, "Is that what it was about?"

Soujiro slid the door open just in time to see Misao deliver a mighty kick to the weakest point on an unsuspecting Aoshi's jaw. With an uncharacteristic cry of pain, the former okashira staggered backward, releasing his hold on the girl's hand.

_"My God…"_

The hushed oath caused Misao to turn around, her expression breaking out into a mixture of surprise and relief as she fell into his embrace. As she clung to him as if for dear life, he looked at her two aggressors over the top of her head.

"If you wanted to speak about the past you could have at least woke me that I might defend myself," he said quietly, "If it were just me it would be fine, but I don't take kindly to the two of you ragging on Misao."

"This is none of your business, Tenken." 

Soujiro's eyes narrowed even further, "I'll be the judge of that Shinormori-san." He said coldly.

Misao clutched the fabric of Soujiro's gi even tighter, "He wants to take me away from you anata," she said, "Don't let him do it."

In response, Soujiro only wrapped his arms more tightly around her slender frame, 'You don't have to be frightened," he promised, "I'm never leaving you again, koi."

Murder flashed in Aoshi's eyes as he rubbed the side of his jaw, "Misao," he growled, "If you do not come here now, I will come to you."

"You'll stay right where you are!" the young girl ordered with flashing eyes, "I'm not your possession, despite what you may think!"

Kenshin's eyes became expressionless as he turned them toward the younger ronin, "You really have loved her all this time, haven't you?" he asked.

Soujiro's face achieved the closest thing it could to a sneer, "With all due respect Himura-san," he said quietly, "You know absolutely nothing about me."

The older man stiffened, "Sou de gozaru ka?" he said.

"Yes. Yes it is," Soujiro replied defiantly, "You may have won last time but now it's our turn."

Misao looked up at him questioningly for a moment before a look of understanding overcame her face. Soujiro smiled and nodded down at her briefly before he released her from his grasp. 

Misao looked toward Kenshin with a sigh, "I should have known this wouldn't work," she said sadly, "Now even you're against me…"

"No," Soujiro insisted, "It's my fault koi, I should not have said anything in the first place." Slowly his eyes lifted toward the two men who would keep him from his love. "Both of you are so full of shit. So we broke the code. So what? I'm not going to listen to you this time and you're not going to keep us apart any longer."

Misao extended one hand gracefully, revealing a fistful of her sharpest kunai. "I broke the law too," she said scornfully, "Cause I'm so very young and brash and irresponsible. But you know what, Aoshi-sama?"

"I don't regret a moment of it."

Soujiro smiled in response to Misao's words, "Neither do I."

"I guess then it's time to go, ne?"

"Sayonara Aoshi-sama."

"Sayonara Himura-san."

Aoshi's eyes widened in horror as Misao pulled her hand back briefly before releasing a flurry of sharpened knives down upon the two older men's heads. Acting on instinct alone, Kenshin placed himself in front of the younger man and created a vortex which stopped the weapons dead in their flight.

_"No!"_

But it was too late, there was the distinct sound of wood being torn apart and by the time the two of them recovered, neither of the lovers was anywhere to be found.

**************************************** 

They ran for what seemed to be an eternity, the whole world was nothing more than a blur of dimming colors at their side as the air steadily cooled and the blood in Soujiro's veins slowly turned to pure alcohol. But they didn't care, the only thing that mattered then was the ever increasing distance between themselves and their tormentors...their friends.

After a while the fatigue became too great a burden for him to bear and he staggered to a stop, still refusing to relax his hold on the woman that he loved so dearly, the woman that he had sacrificed so much to have.

As his breath came in ragged gasps, Misao wrapped her arms more firmly about his waist, murmuring soft words of comfort into the place where she had nuzzled her face into his neck.

As his breath slowed, her murmurs of comfort became more coherent and he found himself embracing her even more tightly as their meaning became clear.

"It's alright anata," she said soothingly, "There is nothing they can do to separate us, we belong to each other now.."

Setting her gently down on her feet, he took her by the hand and they both began walking, much more slowly than before but still always in the direction of freedom.

"Aoshi had no right to say that to you." he said softly after a pause

Misao gave one of her soft, enigmatic smiles but did not look up, "Didn't he?" she said gently, "Aoshi-sama may seem cold at times but the thing that's this issue here is...."

"Trust?" Sou offered somewhat bitterly.

Another smile, "Iie" she replied, "It's his ego."

Sou stopped dead in his tracks, inadvertently tugging on her hand as he did, 

"His...ego?" he repeated, "How in the world did you come up with that?"

Flashing a third smile over her shoulder, she winked at him briefly before turning her face toward the sky.

"After you left, I made an extra effort to keep up appearances. To everyone else I had to be the Misao that they had always known....the Misao that was still hopelessly in love with her Aoshi-sama. I must admit," she continued, "I did lay it on a little thick. Of course I still love Aoshi in my own way, and I really did what I did to help him get over his depression. But the end result of my efforts was him thinking that I had never outgrown the crush I've had on him for as long as I can remember, He believed that he would always be first in my heart. I think that today he lost something that he has taken for granted for far too long, and that is what made him lash out the way that he did. In some subconscious corner of his mind, he feels as if he has been played for a fool."

Sou looked at her and simply blinked in disbelief, "I never looked at it that way." he admitted

Misao shrugged, "I suppose it's just the way I think," she replied while turning her eyes toward the dying sun, "We had better find someplace to bed down for the night." she said thoughtfully.

As her meaning slowly sunk in, Sou found himself blinking repeatedly in an effort to force his way back to reality, "Aa," he agreed, "How about we find ourselves a cozy little inn and we can leave the deep thinking for the morning, ne?"

Misao finally tore her gaze away from the sky and focused on Soujiro's eyes instead, "I'd like that" she said with a smile.

******************************************

_"I will be your death, the moonlight,_

_Take your time…_

_You make me feel love."_

_                                                         Paula Cole_

******************************************

The old woman who ran the inn was quick to believe the story the young "married" couple had given her. In fact, she practically gushed on and on about how cute they looked together and what beautiful children they would have further on down the road.. Misao had looked on with delight as Soujiro's face reddened considerably with that last comment, it made him look like a child himself.

The room that she gave them was light and airy, much like her own room back at the Aoiya. As she bent to unroll  their single futon, Soujiro stood near the large window and looked out over the inn's tiny garden for a moment before turning his eyes to the sky above where the stars were one by one, peeking down upon the world.

Just as she was finished smoothing out the sheets, Misao heard Soujiro speak as much to the sky itself than the woman beside him.

"You know," he said, "As long as I could remember, these stars have held a special place in my heart. I remember thinking of them, how free they all seemed out there in the endless night, and I constantly wished that someday I would be as free as they were."

".........You too?"

Soujiro turned abruptly to find the ninja sitting on her ankles next to their bed, her eyes instantly locking onto his own as he did.

"All my life I've been referred to as a possession," she said somewhat bitterly, "The okashira's granddaughter, Aoshi's responsibility, Okina's ward. There were times when I wondered, what was the use  in my having my own name ? I would sit beside my bedroom window and look at the stars. I remembered some of the things that Hannya had taught me as a little girl and I would think, 'Look at that, even the stars have their own names, their own identity. They belong to no-one but themselves and they are not expected to be anything different to what they are. I told myself that one day I would be recognized for who and what I was, not who I was associated with." 

Just then her eyes softened and a smile of pure adoration played across her lips, "It was a dream that had no form.....until I met you."

For a long moment, Soujiro felt as if he were drowning in depths of Misao's eyes. It was if she had reached into the most secretive recesses of his heart without the slightest effort and used his own words. Never in a million years would he have found the lexis to express what she just had, and it made him love her all the more.

Slowly, shyly, he reached out his hand toward her, a silent invitation on his part. Smile brightening even more than before, she stood and took the proffered hand, responding readily to his touch when he tugged for her to come closer, her body melding into his like a ship coming to rest in it's own personal harbor.

His warmth surrounding her better than any blanket ever could Misao turned her head slightly to look up to the sky again to find one more twinkling light than there was just minutes before.

"Let's go to sleep, ne?" Soujiro whispered softly into the midnight fall of her hair.

Unknowing to him, Misao rolled her eyes a little. The thought of his warmth beside her the entire night, sleep indeed. 

"Hai," she answered nonetheless, pagan thoughts aside sleep is what they both really needed at the moment.

Allowing him to lead her back to the futon, she found herself instinctively reaching for the tie of her obi.  It then occurred to her that in their haste she had neglected to bring any comfortable sleeping gear. With a resolute sigh, she allowed her hands to drop to her sides.

Her actions did not go unnoticed by her companion who then proceeded to remove his faded blue gi, It was only when he began to undo the buttons of his western shirt did Misao choose to question his actions.

"Sou? Anou....what are you...?"

Her answer soon came when he slipped off the shirt and held it out toward her, 

"Here," he said, "This will be much more comfortable than what you're wearing now."

Blushing madly at his gesture, Misao took the proffered garment and looked on dumbly as Sou turned his bare back toward her in order to allow her what little privacy he could as she changed. She did not fail to notice the way his otherwise hidden muscles rippled beneath his nearly-flawless skin as he folded his arms across his equally impressive torso.

"Well?" he prompted, depositing her back into reality, "Aren't you going to put it on?"

Misao blinked a couple of times before ripping her gaze away from the tempting view, "H-hai!" she answered quickly before turning in the opposite direction and discarding her street-clothes.

"You...can turn around now."

If he was asked later on what was so special about the way Misao had looked to him in that next moment, he wouldn't be able to begin to say. The sight of her wearing something that belonged to him seemed so ....right. 

Consider the fact that the thin material did little to hide the curves of her slender body and that the hem of the garment barely reached her mid-thigh, leaving almost all of her beautifully toned legs bare to his view and his next response would have not seemed the least bit odd.

"..........Whoa."

Nervously, Misao allowed one leg to rub against the other as she clasped both hands behind her back. Her hair was tousled slightly and a faint line of pink stained both cheeks. In a word, she was adorable.

So caught up he was in his admiration, he forgot the fact that he was standing before her nearly naked himself. It was only when he realized that her eyes were constantly drifting to the area below his chin did he finally catch on.

"Ahem...well." he said with his own blush of embarrassment, "I suppose we should get to it.....ah! I mean to bed! I mean we should go to sleep together....no! I mean....oh Buddha."

Misao's shoulder's began to shake, and before long she was laughing outright at his cute fumbling. "Anou, I catch your drift Sou," she chuckled, "Let's get some sleep, ne?"

Blushing madly Sou settled for a mute nod as he climbed into the opposite side of the futon.

It had seemed a perfectly logical idea to him at the time for them to share the same bed that night, but as he felt Misao's weight settle in next to him on the mattress, he couldn't help but wonder if he had been a bit too hasty in his judgment.

_"Get a hold of yourself Seta!"_ he thought to himself, _"It's just Misao. The same Misao you've been  comfortable with for as long as you've known her. Sure, she might not exactly be dressed....and she's wearing your shirt.....which isn't doing a very good job of covering those gorgeous legs of hers........"_

_"Waaah!!! bad thoughts! bad thoughts!"_

Misao turned her head slightly as she felt Sou fidget under the blankets. But since he had his back turned to her all she could see of him was the tanned perfection of his time-broadened shoulders. Her widened eyes couldn't help but blink in reaction to the rippling she could see there in the pale silver light of the moon that shone through their single window.

"Kami-sama he's beautiful...." she thought even as a prominent blush began to stain her cheeks.

After a while he stopped fidgeting and his breathing slowed a bit. Misao withheld her breath, afraid that even that might disturb what she perceived as his slumber. After a few more moments, she allowed her head to relax against her pillow, still not turning away from his form.

"He's so peaceful when he sleeps," she whispered as she reached her hand toward him. Her slender fingers hovered over the silky, soft mass of his hair for a moment before descending on the gleaming strands as gently as a fallen feather. Gingerly, she brushed her hand over the back of his head, drawing back all but her index finger as she reached his nape.

Slowly, gently, she began to trace the lines of the muscles she had previously seen from a distance. With a touch no stronger than the brush of a butterfly's wing she examined the quality of, what was to her,  Kami-sama's finest work. His skin was almost unnaturally warm under her hand, and his skin as smooth as a woman's, sliding like silk over the steel of his body.

Finally banishing the evil thoughts that had entered his brain, Sou settled against his side of the futon only to have his eyes widen in surprise at the feather-light touch of a hand on his hair. 

Controlling his reactions by sheer will, Sou found himself using every ounce of his energy to remain still as the soft, questing hand began a ticklish caress over the skin of his bare back.

A touch that seemed to set off a chain reaction that led to.....quite different parts of himself.

Misao was on her third trek around Sou's left shoulder blade when a soft, barely audible voice caused her to freeze in mid-caress.

"Your hands are very soft...."

Folding the offending finger back against her palm, Misao felt the blush on her cheeks increase tenfold as she struggled find something appropriate to say.

"G-gomen," she finally managed to squeak, "I did not that you were still awake."

After a pause, his quiet gentle tone broke through the semi darkness again, "It's alright.....I....I like it when you touch me."

If it were possible, Misao's blush would have deepened further, "Sou..." she said in a broken whisper, "Sou da ne....."

"Aa" he replied, his semi-naked form finally turning over to face her, "It is."

Despite the heat he could feel rising in his own cheeks, the fact that Misao looked so adorable peeking up at him through her lashes, her sensuous little mouth  forming a tiny perfect "o" in her surprise did not escape him in the least.

The top buttons of his shirt were undone as well, allowing a greater view of her body than that was usually available to his eyes and it's slightly oversized state made her seem even smaller, more vulnerable, more precious than ever.

His scent became stronger as he leaned into her body, she could his presence permeate all of her senses at once. His breathing, his beautiful body, his warmth.....his taste.

Everything about him held a certain sense of duplicity. His touch was ardent, yet gentle. His body strong, yet soft. Even as his mouth caressed every inch of her own, his ministrations remained gentle enough that she might push him away at any moment without effort. It was clear to her that he was giving her room to set the pace, it was totally up to her where and how  far they should go.

Even as he tried to maintain his tiny distance, Misao's more aggressive side took hold. Her fingers quick to tangle themselves in the smooth softness of his hair, tugging a little less than gently at the roots as she pulled him closer, exploring his mouth as thoroughly  as he was hers.

As he was forced to place his body fully over hers, she took the opportunity to instinctively draw both her bare legs up around his waist, locking her ankles together to keep him there. 

Instinctively she drew him even closer, somehow able to guess that his presence would do something to ease the heat that was building up within her virile body. A moan of pure bliss escaped her throat as he temporarily abandoned her lips in favor of nibbling at the delicate skin around her jaw line, her head pushing back against the pillow as she sought more of his attention.

A swell of male pride rose in Sou's heart at the sound of his beloved's wordless encouragement. Traveling further away from her mouth he began to nibble a teasing trail along her neckline, nipping at the skin with his front teeth for a brief moment before laving his tongue over the same spot in a soothing motion. 

Misao's hands slipped from his hair onto his shoulders, gripping tightly at his own flesh as her breath became labored and broken with the primal sounds of encouragement that she made ever so often.

Dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat once, he returned his attention to her mouth again, stealing her breath along with any rational thought as he kissed her tenderly once more.

Drawing his face away, he looked down at her, liking the way her lashes fluttered lazily before drawing away to reveal the luminous blue-green color of her eyes.

One hand drew upward, caressing his sword-calloused palm against the side of her perfect face, tracing faint lines over every feature as she had done to his own body before.

"You're beautiful" he breathed.

Despite the warm color dusted across her face, Misao's eyes slid into lazy, seductive slits, "So are you, anata" she replied in her favored night-walker tone.

Again, he drew closer to her form, this time brushing butterfly kisses over the lids of both eyes, the tip of her nose and her cheek traveling further still to her left temple as he breathed into her ear.

"Misao-mine," he whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation she responded to his question, "Completely" she said.

"Good" he said, his words little more than a brush of his lips against her own.

Once again he began to nibble a lazy trail down into the neckline of her....or rather, his, shirt. Misao watched through the dark veil of her lashes as his nipping traveled even further down her body that before, barely noticing that as he went, that one by one, the buttons of her garment was being ever so discreetly undone.

Under her gaze, his eyes flashed up at her, silver in the moon's deceptive light. She could barely detect a shadow of a smile tugging at his lips before.....

"Aaahh!!! Kami-sama...." she hissed as the new sensation ripped through her body like a lightning bolt. To this, Sou's only response was to tighten his grip on her waist as his tongue began to trace agonizingly slow circles over the aroused flesh of her nipple.

Sou could not help but smile against the curve of her breast at the reaction the ninja girl had to his careful ministrations. Momentarily he forgot about his own predicament, a fact that was glaringly obvious as the material of his hakama tightened slightly around his waist as he coaxed more yelps and moans out of the young girl's mouth.

As he switched his attention to the other side, Misao found herself throwing her head back against the pillow, her arms, suddenly too weak to offer resistance of any kind, lay flat on the futon as her hands fisted again and again in an effort to work of some of the tension that had flooded her entire being.

Her response was like a booster to his ego. Sou found himself wanting....needing to hear her reach even greater levels of bliss. The fingers of his right hand moved invisibly to release the last fastening of the shirt, and both his hands traveled underneath, smoothing over the expanse of her belly as they pushed the material aside.

Her voice reached a new pitch as his hands touched the skin of her stomach. He was so close to the ache that had started from the first instant that he had touched her. "Sou...." she pleaded between breaths, "I...I need...." she trailed off, unable to give words to the unknown. like a memory that is just beyond one's reach that they can never name.

"Ssshh....." he breathed against her body, "I know Misao-mine, I know..." 

Without another word he continued his trek down her body, drawing ever closer to what she what she so badly needed of him.

How can one begin to describe the first sensation of such a caress? Even the least romantic among us would not scoff if it were likened to a glimpse of heaven itself. The entire world, as big, as beautiful as intimidating as it is, slips away entirely in a fraction of a second. In that moment the entirety of existence is complete within just two human forms and perfection becomes much more than just a spoken word.

The sound of his name on her lips was like a prayer as her entire body arched backward, drawn as tightly as a bow's string before settling back onto the futon even as every inch of her continued to shiver in delight.

Gently, patiently, Sou coaxed her toward the brink of her pleasure, his only guide the sound of her voice as her assent became wordless and her body arched toward him, greedily seeking more and more of what he so willingly offered.

As her thighs began to tremble in anxiety, Sou turned his eyes toward her face once more, delighting at the expression of pleasure written there. Under his gaze her body grew rigid and in response he tightened his grip on her, holding her firmly, pleasuring her more ardently than ever even as the first shudders of her climax rippled across her form.

His name came again in a strangled sob as her entire body shook violently under his touch. After a few moments, she fell to the futon again, her chest heaving as a sudden exhaustion left her body completely spent.

Lifting himself off of her form, Sou drew himself upward again licking his lips as he nuzzled his face into her neck again.

Ever so slowly Misao drifted back to reality, her lashes fluttering open once again as her eyes focused themselves on the ceiling above.

"My god..." she whispered to the darkness.

Again Sou raised his head, this time capturing her lips with his own drawing out a long, sensuous kiss. Misao responded instinctively, a dim corner of her mind aware of the fact that she was tasting her own essence on his lips as he drew away slightly.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

Her response was a lazy nod of the head. "Hai," she added in a broken whisper. Her body brushing against his as she sought to make herself more comfortable. As she did, she could not help but notice the evidence of his arousal as it brushed against her thigh, "Demo....what about you?" she asked.

His response was to kiss her even more thoroughly than before. "Do not worry about me Misao-mine. We have the rest of our lives to discover the rest."

A faint blush painted her cheeks once more at his mention of "the rest". Still she felt guilty that he had not had the pleasure that she did but rather than to argue her point she simply made a mental note to return the favor at the first opportunity she had.

"We do," she agreed sleepily.

Sou rolled his body off of hers, instead laying on his side to spoon his body around her own for warmth as he drew the blanket around them once more.

"Go to sleep Misao-mine," he whispered into her drowsy, muddled mind, "I will be here when you wake up. I promise."

*************************************

Author's Notes:

Well, there you go. The third-to-last chapter, all new an in your face. Didja like it? Hate it? Contemplate my demise? I won't know unless you review ^^.

On an even lighter note, this story's been nominated for best alternate pairing down at the RK Reader's Choice Awards (_rkawards.gloriousforest.net_). I've accepted, now it's up to one of you lucky people to second me so that I'm eligible for the award. Yes, yes I do want it…badly.  

Time to tell me what you think.

*************************************


	16. Letting Go

Under The Circumstances

An r.k. Fanfic

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**"Letting Go"**

_"Love seeketh not itself to please,_

_ Nor for itself hath any care,_

_ But to another, lends it's ease,_

_ And builds a heaven in hell's despair."_****

*********************************

The old woman was surprised to say the least that the young couple were not only awake by the time she came to call them to breakfast, but the young man was actually helping his pretty young mate to fold up the futon and tidy the room before they left. The sight of the two of them helping one another without apparently being asked to do so did much to warm her heart. Of all expressions of true love, the most telling was the willingness of one to serve the other, age had taught her that. And if the serene smiles of adoration on their faces were any further indication of this, then these two were truly meant for one another.

After a lively meal with a few of the other tenants, Misao and Sou paid the woman her wage and hand in hand, began to walk toward what they both perceived to be a new chance at life. Halfway down the steps, the proprietress stopped them and thrust a neatly wrapped package into the girl's hands.

"No need for the two of you to be hungry on your trip," she said with a warm, wrinkled smile, "Think of it as a small wedding gift."

Identical sprinklings of pink appeared on both Sou and Misao's surprised faces. Despite this, they both smiled at the kind old woman and bowed toward her in thanks.

"Arigatou," Sou said, "That was very thoughtful of you"

"It's nothing," she replied with another smile, "Good luck to you both"

With that she turned back to her inn and the lovers to the path, hearts suddenly warmer and lighter than they were just the day before. As Sou took Misao's burden from her hands, he asked the one question that he had been toying with in his mind for over a day.

"Misao?" he asked, "Where would you like to live?"

In her heart Misao had known their intent from the moment they had run from the dojo, but to have Sou give it a voice was a different thing entirely.

"Well," she said even as her blush deepened, "I've always loved the ocean"

Sou looked down at her with a smile, "I have a soft spot for the sea myself," he admitted, "There was one place I passed several months ago that you might like. A quiet little town, developed enough to be comfortable, and rustic enough to be appealing. A man gave me a job in a restaurant there and I made quite a few friends as well."

"If you were to go back there with me," he said as he held her eyes with his own, "It would be like living in heaven"

Misao's eyes lit up like twin stars, with one of her brightest smile's to date she tightened her grip on her beloved's hand. 

"Lead the way," she said.

Sou's smile was a match for her own as he quickened the pace and rambled on just about as fast as he could run, "If we take the train to Okoyama and then travel on foot from there we should be there by the end of the week. You're going to love it there, the sea is so blue you can barely tell where the horizon is, and everyone is so friendly. I'm sure that.....Mi-chan? What's wrong?"

Misao had stopped walking altogether somewhere in the middle of Soujiro's excited chatter and now she stood looking at some point across the road with an expression of utter dread in her eyes, Slowly, anxiously, he turned his eyes in the direction in which she was staring so intently. 

The pessimistic, doubtful part of his mind that he'd so far been able to suppress with happier notions of a new life with the woman he loved came to the forefront as all his hopes dashed away as if they had never been at all. 

For there, across the road stood the one person who had the right to object to their impending union. Shinomori Aoshi looked at the pair of teenagers with an unconcealed look of contempt in his cold, blue eyes. He looked slightly haggard and a pair of faint circles under his eyes testified to a lack of sleep. Still, fatigue could do nothing to stop him as he stood in the path, refusing even to lean against anything for support.

His voice seemed just as strained as the rest of him and left little room for argument as he held a hand out toward the ninja girl. 

"Come to me Misao, it's over."

Misao on the other hand refused to sympathize with his bedraggled state and instead moved closer to Soujiro with a flash of defiance in her eyes. "Iya!" she snarled, "I'm not a lap-dog to jump to your bidding whenever you wish!"

Whatever thin thread that had been holding Aoshi's temper in check simply snapped as he moved toward the pair and made a grab for the girl's arm.

"Misao I am tired and my patience is wearing thin so just shut the fuck up and come with me."

Eyes narrowing at Aoshi's rough words Sou stepped in front of Misao and caught the offending hand by the wrist. "There is no need for this Shinomori-san," he said quietly, "We will both go back to the dojo with you."

Misao's eyes widened considerably, "Nani?!!" she squealed, "Sou, you can't be serious, he's trying to separate us! Don't you see that?"

"Aa," the young man answered gently, "I know that."

"Then why..?!!!"

Sou released Aoshi with a sigh. "Misao," he said as he turned to face her. As much as he hated to admit it, a greater part of himself had known from the start that they would not succeed. True, they could escape the okashira just as they had before, but how long would it be before he tracked them down again, and again, and again? It made no sense and he knew it. They had to answer to the others, without that there would be no peace for them, ever.

"We have to face up to our mistakes," he said with a sad smile as he traced her jaw with his finger, "The others...the others deserve closure as much as we do."

Misao swallowed forcefully in an effort to soothe the sudden burning in her throat. "Sou..." she whispered as she buried her face in the front of his gi. In her heart she knew he was right, "Alright," she finally answered, her  words somewhat muffled by the warm fabric pressed up against her face, "...alright"

There was no escaping the truth of what they did, but at least they could face up to the fact as a team.

Arms still firmly wrapped around the one that he loved, Sou's hardened eyes turned back toward Aoshi. 

"We're ready." he said.

*****************************************

Though full of people, the Kamiya dojo was uncharacteristically quiet. Megumi and Kaoru sat next to one another without so much as a breath of complaint from either one, flanking them were Sano and Kenshin respectively, both wearing tell-tale masks of concentration on their faces. 

Behind them sat two boys. One was thinner and taller than the other, his dark hair cropped close to his scalp whereas the other's grew wild and free, adorning his head with a healthy crown of spikes. Both wore expressions way beyond their combined ages as they the stared straight ahead. One's eyes were torn between question and accusation, while the other's seemed to turn inward, hiding his true thoughts from any intruding view.

Near the door, a column of smoke rose into the air to spread itself in its lazy, sultry way over the surface of the ceiling. Under the undulating mass, a man stood in the standard issue police uniform of the time, a lone cigarette poised elegantly in his gloved fingers as his narrow amber eyes stared in the same direction as the boys, the only difference being that his eyes held a look of sadistic amusement in their golden depths.

At the very front of this band of observers stood a man. Every muscle in his beautiful body strung tight as a bow's string under the thin material of his western shirt and trousers. His icy eyes burned with an unpleasant mix of emotions from behind the smooth fall of his hair as he stared unblinkingly at the lonely pair sitting on the floor before him.

The feminine portion of that pair cast her eyes downward, unable to face the blue flame that seemed to burn right through to her very soul. In a wordless expression of comfort, her partner moved his hand to cover her own. A silent promise of protection and a steady reminder of something much, much more. 

"I believe that there is something you would like to say, Shinomori-san." he said quietly.

Incensed at the sight of that murderer's hand on his precious Misao's, Aoshi answered him in a tone that was anything but polite. "You, Tenken, are in no position to initiate conversation under these circumstances. You dare to kidnap our Misao, to take her away from us and now you sit there as if you had every right to do so? I don't know what was said to have her under your spell like this Seta, but I assure you that it stops here and now."

"I assure you Shinomori-san that there is no "spell" involved," Sou said with more than a touch of annoyance, "None except the one that you keep repeating to yourself that this is all a lie."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed further, "Teme," he spat, "Why you're nothing but a..."

"Stop it!"

Both men fell silent and stared at the girl who then gathered enough calm to raise her eyes to meet her accuser's.

"I'm not a child," Misao declared, "I haven't been a child since the day I was left in Okina's care. I'm as human as anyone else here today, and being so, I am very capable of making mistakes....and that is exactly what this is Aoshi-sama. My "mistake". If you cannot accept that, then all this makes no sense at all."

The girl's words were enough to temporarily shock the blue-eyed man, "Misao..." he breathed in disbelief.

In answer, Misao strengthened her grip on Soujiro's hand. "Things were not easy for any of us back then, heaven knows it wasn't. You, Himura, Kaoru-chan, Yahiko, Sano, Soujiro....we all suffered horribly at the hands of fate. But somehow in the midst of all that chaos we all managed to hold on to whatever humanity we had. It was because of this Sou and I found one another. In a world where hope slipped away faster than sand in an hourglass, the attraction between us both proved that though weak at times, Hope was still very much alive. And with that knowledge came enough comfort to see us through whatever battles we were destined to face at the time."

Unable to control himself, the taller of the two boys jumped to his feet. 

"Aneki, you can't be serious about what you are saying?! I, I refuse to believe that you would be so...cheap as to lower yourself to the level of one of Shishio's underdogs!"

Misao turned weary, tortured eyes toward the young man. "Eiji-kun, I apologize that what you hear causes you so much pain, but I won't deny Sou. Not now. Not ever. If falling in love with him means that I fell from grace in your eyes, then so be it. There is no way I can control the image of myself in your heart."

The boy's eyes widened in shock and his jaw grew slack. "Iya...." he whispered to himself, "I..I won't believe it. How could you? When you promised that you would do all that you could to help Himura-san defeat that monster? You went back on your word like, like, some street harlot!"

The smaller of the two was quick to challenge that statement with the threat of his closed fists, "Say that again!" he demanded.

Unmoved, the elder pointed to the young woman without looking at her. "You heard what she said! Who else but a whore would turn her back on principle like that?!"

Kaoru stretched her hand towards Yahiko to stop him from hitting Eiji, "Yahiko," she pleaded,  "Osuwari nasai."

The accused young woman opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a slight pressure on her hand.

"Eiji-kun," Soujiro said as gently as he could, "No-one can blame you for the way that you feel, Even so, I want you to remember that Misao was the one who protected you, who understood when you said you wanted to see your brother's murderer dealt with. I know, I was there. Misao put herself between you and the rest of us until the fight was over, she used her own body as a shield against us in case anything went wrong. You were a stranger to her, but more importantly to Misao, you were a human being who had been through enough at his age."

The thin boy looked upon the ex-assassin with contempt. "I remember Seta-san," he replied just as gently, "I remember my parents' bodies hanging the town square and  I remember the crude grave that my brother will spend eternity in. Aren't those things worth remembering as well?" Without another word, he turned on his heel and left.

Soujiro's look of sadness echoed that of his beloved, "He is right," he said quietly, "We were selfish, weren't we koi?"

"Yes anata, we were." she agreed with a gentle nod..

Aoshi was quick to agree, "At least now you two are beginning to see that." He said.

Misao shook her head with a sad smile, "Beginning? No Aoshi-sama, we've known the seriousness of all this from the very beginning."

Kenshin finally spoke up, "Then why?" he asked, "If you knew the gravity of what you were doing all along, then why did you bother doing it at all?"

"Please tell us," Kaoru added gently, "We want to understand."

"Understand?" Sou scoffed, "How can I begin to help you when I can barely understand all this myself?"

Kenshin gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Misao looked from left to right as if searching for something, "It just....happened."

Aoshi was unmoved, "Things like this do not just "happen"." he insisted.

Soujiro regarded him with an enigmatic smile,  "You are right Shinomori-san," he surprisingly agreed, "I began searching for Misao long before I had even seen her face."

"What do you mean?"

Soujiro turned to Kenshin, "Do you remember what you told me that day in the fortress, about Shishio's belief?"

"Yes?"

"Well," Soujiro continued, "There was nothing new in your speech Himura. I knew Shishio's line of bullshit was just that for quite a while. Or at least…a part of me did."

He paused for a moment while fixing a bone-chilling stare on the elder man, "Himura....have you ever wondered why you're even alive?"

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I don't understand what you mean, Soujiro."

The assassin's smile returned to him with the willingness of lover, "Back at Shingetsu, where all first met....formally that is. I had a whole sword, you had practically none. I could have cut you to pieces, one for each member of your family as a keepsake from Shishio himself."

 Kaoru gasped loudly enough for everyone to hear as her hands flew to cover her face.

Dropping the devil's smile, Soujiro turned to her apologetically, "Forgive me for upsetting you Kaoru-san, I only intend to tell the truth."

Aoshi looked down at them from his standing position, "And just what is the truth, Tenken?"

"The "truth" Shinomori, is that you both could have been dead men if it weren't for Misao," he flatly replied, "When she realized that I was going for the kill she gasped in much the same way Kaoru-san just did, the sound distracted me enough to look into her eyes."

At that he narrowed his own eyes in Kenshin's direction, "She was terrified for you Himura, the thought was written on her face as clearly  as kanji on rice paper. In that one fleeting moment, the joy of killing left me and I had no choice but to turn and walk away."

Kenshin looked at the younger man in shock for a moment before turning his eyes onto Misao's face in wonder. Could this really be true? Did he in fact owe his life to the very same girl that they were accusing of betrayal during the Kuni Tori? The idea sent his head spinning.

Soujiro looked at the older man with a serious expression on his face, "Oh, believe it Himura-san. Though it may not be a fact that I'm proud of, I was the personal assassin to the devil himself. Do you really think I left many live bodies in my wake?"

Across the room Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand. In an instant she finally realized that the heartless killer everyone had told her about and the sweet, helpful young man she had come to think of as a brother were one in the same. It was a fact that chilled her to the bone, especially what he had just mentioned. If what he said was true....she didn't even want to think of it!

Aoshi however refused to budge an inch on the matter. "Nonsense." he snapped, "Can't you see that he's just fabricating this...this fairytale to prove his point? Not that he has one. The fact still remains that they carried on behind our backs like a pair of alley cats in heat."

Soujiro's eyes flashed coldly at he fixed the irritating man with an icy stare. "I warned you before about tarnishing Misao's name Shinomori," he growled low in his throat, "I assure you our relationship was far from what you're suggesting."

Aoshi was unmoved, "Of course it was." he sneered. 

Kenshin shot the younger man a warning glare. "Throwing barbs like this will not get us anywhere at all Aoshi, that it will not. Let them speak de gozaru."

Disagreement shown clearly on his face, Aoshi sighed and sat on the floor with the others and folded his arms. "Fine," he said, "If they want to speak, let them speak."

Misao's eyes were both sad and annoyed, "You're so diplomatic," she said dryly.

In response to her saddened words, Soujiro squeezed her hand reassuringly. This was their chance to make things right and there was no way anything was going to distract them from their purpose

And so with a deep breath, he began the tale...

"I was the one who approached Misao first. At first I only followed her around when she was out on the streets, never once allowing her to see who I was. She could only sense me close on her tail, and relying on instinct alone, she would dodge her way through the crowds in a effort to lose me.  I would treat it as a game but gradually I grew tired of it. I didn't just want to follow her around. I wanted to talk to her. To find out what spell she had used on me to save her friend's life." 

As his part of the tale came to an end Misao took in a breath of her own before carrying on the saga exactly where he had left off without even having to be asked.

"The first time that we spoke face to face, Sou infiltrated the Aoiya's grounds all on his own. No one even knew he was there, he moved the way a shadow moves along the wall and not even the best of us could detect any sign of his presence."

Surprisingly enough, Megumi was the next to speak, "Wait. You say that no one knew that he was there, right? Doesn't that imply that he came into your room and woke you up?"

Misao shook her head, "Iie," she replied, "To this day I have no idea whether he was in my room or not. I woke myself that night, " she said casting a nervous glance toward Aoshi,, "A nightmare. It scared me so much that I woke up and ran into the garden downstairs for some air."

"He was there, in the garden when I arrived. At first I did not sense him, but then he said something that made me look up. Of course as soon as I did and saw who it was I was ready to fight for my family's protection. But he was not interested in them at all, he said he came to see me."

"He asked me about what happened at Shingetsu, I thought I had only imagined it myself but he kept insisting that he know exactly how I did what he claimed that I did.. When he realized I had no answer he left with the promise that he would see me again."

Kenshin's expression grew grim. "Why didn't you tell everyone what was going on from the next day? We would have...."

"Would have what, Himura?!" Misao snapped angrily, "Do you really think you all would be so kind as to brush off the fact that the Tenken had come to me as a gentleman caller? That I had in no way; encouraged his advance? What would you have done, Himura-san?

Kenshin was forced to bow his head in shame. Misao was right. If they had not laughed in her face they surely would have in some small way blamed her for the incident. It was fine once they viewed her as a warrior, but as a woman? They would have torn her apart.

"I thought so..." she said quietly. "Ironically enough where all of you failed, Soujiro, even as my enemy, soon made it clear that he saw me as an individual unlike the rest of you. He treated me with respect and patronized me in no way even when the line between us was still clearly marked in the sand."

Soujiro nodded in agreement, "I came to speak to her as I do with everyone else I press for information. When I realized that she was truly unaware of what she had done, I instead switched to trying to get inside information on the rest of you, but my Misao is more clever than any of you could have imagined. She  danced around my questions like a sprite on water, and at the same time kept me amused enough to want to keep her alive."

Misao blushed at the unexpected compliment as Soujiro beamed down at her with pride. "I was only trying to keep my family safe," she said modestly

Soujiro patted her hand gently, "And so you did," he agreed, "As time went on I began to no longer care about getting information from Misao,. I found her presence comforting and I slipped out more times than was necessary in order to be in her company. Wherever Misao was, I followed. She was...always by my side "

"As for me," Misao said, "As time went by I became less and less afraid of Sou. I began to get the distinct feeling that he could not lay a hand on me if he tried. I became curious and asked him questions about himself, and especially about his role as an assassin. I couldn't help but notice that behind his smile, his eyes grew sad every time his purpose was mentioned I began to realize that behind the mask, he was very much  a human being. There is no great difference between you and Sou, Himura. All he really needed was a friend".

The sound of a fist slamming on the wooden floor broke the beauty of the story. 

"A friend?" Aoshi repeated bitterly, "Didn't you realize what you were doing? What if had been an act all along, eh? What would you have done if your "friend" had decided to slit your throat?"

Misao straightened in her seat, "I would be offended by that Aoshi-sama, "But at least now even you admit that it wasn't all an act."

Seething, Aoshi held his tongue lest he provoke a far more vexing response from Misao's lips.

Soujiro smirked a little at his lover's victory. "She is right, " he agreed, "It wasn't for show at all. When she began being kind to me I didn't quite know how to respond. No one had ever been kind to me before and the feeling it brought was…addictive. Inside me something was breaking, I began to see things in a different light, and my life as the Tenken became more and more of a lie because as Misao once told me; It was what I did, not who I was."

Unconsciously, Misao leaned against Sou's shoulder. "I too began wondering who I was during that time, I went on with my life at the Aoiya as usual, but I too began feeling as if I were living a lie. I hated to admit it to myself, but I had grown attached to his company as he had to mine. Even as I declared myself the new okashira and began to make the best plans I could to defend the city, it never escaped me that I was in fact conspiring against someone I had grown to care for very much."

As the most emphatic one in the group, Kaoru could feel her own heart being torn in two at the story that unfolded before her. Poor Soujiro and Misao, they really were meant to be together, but the circumstances of the day threatened to keep them both apart. She wondered if she herself could have gone the other way if it were Kenshin and herself in that situation. Irregardless to what the others  may have believed, she knew in her heart that they both had already been punished severely enough for their so-called crime.

Even Aoshi's face lost some of it's irritation as the sadness in Misao's tone failed to escape him. Gradually he was beginning to see that Misao's life must have been emptier than he had imagined and that her so-called "fling" held more substance than any of them had ever suspected. But still....of all people, why him? Was this the Fates' way of torturing him? If Misao had fallen for anyone else, even that idiot Sagara, he would have set his jaw and looked the other way. But the way things were...he just couldn't.

Soujiro inclined his head slightly so that it rested lightly on top of Misao's. "Day after day, my concern for Misao grew and before I knew it I began asking myself what love was. And although I was unsure of it then, in retrospect I do believe I had fallen in love with Misao somewhere along the way."

Aoshi's jaw clenched so tightly it became painful. What sick joke was this, forcing him to hear a murderous puppet's words on love? Worse, that puppet had stolen from him the one thing that he had held dear. Misao was to be for him and him alone, instead her precious heart now lay in Soujiro's bloodied hands and they wanted him to accept it. How could they ask such a thing of him?

Seeing her guardian's discomfort, Misao sought to soothe his ego. "When Sou came to me with the prospect of love, I hesitated mainly because I believed I loved Aoshi-sama. I knew I could not serve two masters at once, but to abandon  the thought of either of them was downright impossible to do."

Sou lifted his head and faced the man in front of him squarely, "She is right." he said, "She would not abandon the thought of you even if I begged her to and believe me I did."

Misao quietly and sincerely agreed, "I assure you Aoshi-sama," she said, "If I had so desired, you and I could have been on the same side."

Kenshin's brows flew into his hairline at the realization  that dawned upon him. Did Soujiro really ask Misao to switch sides and been refused? If that were true, then this entire interrogation was pointless to begin with, for he of all people knew women to do stranger things when in love.

Aoshi cursed himself a thousand times in his mind for ever doubting Misao's sense of honor. The look of contempt left his face completely for a moment. He should have known that Misao would have been strong, much stronger than he ever was.

"Wait," a young voice called out from the back causing all of the adults to turn and look at him, "So you're saying that Soujiro offered you a chance to be a member of the Juppongatana and you refused him?"

Misao nodded slightly, "He did. He believed it was the only way he could protect me."

"Well then," the young man said while looking around, "It seems that all of you have no point in treating the both of them like criminals in this way. I'm only fourteen, but even I know that it is impossible to choose who you fall in love with."

Rising to his feet, he regarded the two main aggressors with an open, honest stare, "Besides," he added, "If you want to pick rice over it, they both still did their jobs the best that they could, no matter how they may have felt about one another. If you ask me, digging up the past like this is wasteful. Are you all going to throw away everything you achieved this past summer on a stupid principle?"

All of the adults present looked upon their accuser in silence. They angels really do whisper into the ears of children for they all knew inside that they had been selfish and stubborn, each contributing to a quarrel that should have never been in the first place. For each of them, it would count as one time that they each felt truly ashamed.

"I thought so." the young boy said before turning to leave, "If I were you I'd apologize and try to get on with my life. Kami-sama knows I've got more years left than any of you."

As the young boy left the dojo, the silence reigned supreme. It suddenly became uncomfortable to look one-another in the eyes. For Aoshi himself, there was a hollow sort of pain inside his heart as he focused his attention on the way Soujiro held his beloved Misao's hand. he could not help but notice the extra care that went into that touch.

If that gesture was any indication of how dearly the Tenken held the young girl in his heart then truly all was lost. Society might demand that he take Misao for his own and head right back to the Aoiya. But even through his pain he could tell that heaven would never forgive him for it.. 

And Misao, sweet Misao. Under the influence of Soujiro's smile she blossomed like sakura along the walkways outside. She had never smiled quite that way for him, and no wonder. Even after he returned he received her kindness with coldness, afraid to open his heart to her and allow her to melt the ice within. That kind of cowardice was the biggest crime in question here today, and he was paying very dearly for it indeed.

It was done. He had lost. There was nothing more that he could do.

Slowly, he drew himself to his full height again, regarding the two youngsters with a calculating stare before speaking.

"In no way do I condone what had happened three years ago," he said grimly, "But it appears to me today that I was wrong on at least one count."

Misao's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly as Aoshi turned his gaze on her again. His jaw was set, but in his eyes he held the shadow of regret, and the sparkle of love.

"Tenken listen and listen well," he ordered, "If you want to have our Misao you must do so honorably. You must find a way of supporting her, and once you do, you _will_ do the honorable thing and give her your name. And if you ever hurt her in the slightest way, I will tear you into to pieces too small for the scavengers to find. Do I make myself clear?"

Soujiro's own mouth opened in shock for a moment, but he soon closed it as he felt Misao squeeze his hand gently, "I give you my word, I will." he promised.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes slightly, "I will believe it when I see some results....Seta."

Without another word the former okashira turned and left the room. He did not wish to see the joy on Misao's face as she looked toward the one she had chosen over himself. Unwilling to admit to the look of love written in the Tenken's eyes as he looked upon the girl that he himself had loved since the day of her birth. 

**********************************

Gradually he became the aware of two things. First, was the sound of footsteps that were deliberately following him out of step, just begging to be acknowledged. Second was the acrid smell of tobacco invading the delicate tissue of his nasal passages, an aroma that could only indicate the presence of one person and one person only. 

Saitou raised both his gloved hands, bringing them together in a slow, mocking applause as he smirked at the former okashira's turned back.

"Nice speech you made back there Shinomori," he growled in a tone that dripped sarcasm, "Even if it was all bullshit." 

Too tired and irritated to keep his cool, Aoshi turned on the wolf in an instant, his usually calm demeanor long lost in the insanity of the day gone by. "I don't remember asking you for your opinion Saitou." He snapped.

"Well," the officer of the law drawled without missing a single beat, "You should be honored that I bothered to give it to you then."

"Teme," Aoshi growled, "How dare you treat all this as if it were a joke? I'd be willing to bet that you dragged that brat of yours here on purpose just so he could say all those inexcusable things to Misao!"

The feral-looking slits of gold that were Saitou's eyes became even narrower than before, "Oh please," he said, "As if you were in there defending her honor ten minutes ago. Once Eiji realized his beloved "aneki" was the one involved I couldn't pay him to stay at home with his mother And as I recall, you were the only one trying to tear the girl apart, sanctimonious jackass that you are. I should drag your ass back to the station for falsely reporting that little skunk kidnapped."

Aoshi Shinomori was for once in his lifetime, speechless. The wolf was indeed an infuriating man, but he did raise an excellent point, one that the Oniwabanshu could not deny.

As Aoshi continued to stare back at him speechlessly, Saitou himself took the opportunity to light another cigarette, puffing almost thoughtfully before he removed the fag from his mouth, instead using it to point in the younger man's direction.

"Must have been hard for you to give her up like that," he observed, for a moment looking a bit less like the bastard that he was, "Some people might say you were the bigger man, but personally, I think you're an idiot." Exhaling, he sent a large cloud of smoke to surround his unwilling companion.

"Then again," he added, bastard status readily retained, "You already knew that."

Aoshi's look of irritation returned and increased tenfold, "What do you want, wolf?" he hissed.

"Wrong question, ahou," the cop returned almost good-naturedly, "The question is, what do _you_ want?" 

Aoshi blinked, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

The wolf was unrelenting, "Did you really let her go just now, or is this just part of some larger plot to get her away?" he asked in that, quiet, dangerous voice, "I doubt the weasel would appreciate the latter."

Aoshi's temper flared again, "What the _fuck_ do you think?!" he hissed, "Even if I tried, there's nothing I could do! That damn Tenken....and Misao!...how! how could she?!"  

"So you just gave up then?"

Aoshi nearly ground his teeth, "Just make your goddamn point while I still have the patience. I'm sick and tired of being made the fool."

Saitou's half smile almost disappeared, "You are a fool ahou, if you don't have the honor to give the girl up honestly."

"I already acknowledge the bloody fact that they love each-other!" the icicle hissed, "What more could you possibly want from me?"

Saitou made a brief snorting noise, "And you think that's really enough of a blessing? You really are an idiot." Throwing the butt of his cigarette down, he ground it out under his shoe, "Last time I looked," he muttered, "It was better to give something because you wanted to, not because it softened the blow to yourself."

"So you think I should've acted like I wanted to do it?" the angry ninja interjected.

Saitou's preditorial glare forced the younger man to take stock, "I think you should have wanted to make the girl happy, not yourself." he said quietly.

Aoshi's temper seemed to dissipate somewhat, "Oh she's happy," he said in a voice tinged with sadness and regret, "She was so happy she didn't even look at me."

Saitou's countenance did not change, but his shoulders relaxed a little as he folded his arms against his uniformed chest. "Experience has taught me that in a situation like this it is best to clear the air from the very start, at least, that's what a real man would do."

Aoshi's expression soured once more, "I don't need to hear you preach the way Battousai does. And I don't have a grudge," he pouted, "I'm just....hurt....she didn't really...but it was for him…"

The wolf turned away unsympathetically, "Whatever, I've been hanging around my wife too much to be wanting to try and save yourself from your own sorry ass." Turning his head slightly, he allowed his golden gaze to burn into the younger man once more, "From this point on you can go two ways ahou," he said, "Either you wish for the girl's happiness or you run away and live like a coward while she flaunts her smiling baka in your face. The choice is up to you."

Aoshi stared, openmouthed into the eyes of his accuser for a moment before looking away again, his long, ruffled bangs hiding most of his expression from view. The wolf was many things, but never a liar. Just how long was he planning on pretending to be happy with the arrangement? How could he even speak to Misao when all he could think about was slitting her lover's murderous throat?

Something akin to sympathy crossed the wolf's golden eyes, "She may have been devoted to you,  but she gave her heart to the one she loved. That smiling dolt and the weasel girl's case isn't the first in history," he said, "They both broke the code which they knew was a serious offense if it were to be known. The code of honor. There are much harder choices a warrior has to make. They chose the former over the latter. The majority in a group would clap them on the shoulder and say 'You did the right thing', the honorable thing, but they just didn't have the fortitude to leave their groups. So, was that what they did courageous, or cowardly? Either way you've got to deal with the results now."

After a moment of silence Aoshi looked up again to find that Saitou was already walking in the direction that his foster-son had previously disappeared into. 

"Wait," he half-shouted, "Why are you telling me this?"

The wolf paused without turning around, "Frankly the fact is that I have enough work to do at the station without your neurotic ass tripping off anytime soon, " he rudely replied.

"Sayonara ahou."

Fifteen minutes later Aoshi was still staring at the spot that Saitou had previously occupied, too deep in his own thoughts to realize that his mouth was hanging open in a very un-Aoshilike way. As reality slowly seeped into his senses, his first thought was that he had to hand it to the wolf of Mibu.

He sure knew how to put things into perspective.

*****************************************************

Author's Explanations:

That was a long one, wasn't it?

First off, a lot of people are wondering why Kenshin would turn against Misao and Sou. Irregardless of the forgiving nature of our beloved protagonist (most of the time) one must seek to remember that the story of the ronin is based in a time different to our own. Society was far less evolved that it is today and women like our beloved Misao weren't up for winning any Meji-era poster-girl competitions. Honor was a big issue and incredibly misguided in the sense that it was not an independent quality. The double-standard always and always came first. Even to this day it is easier to label a woman a whore than anything else, and we have to work twice as hard as any man for less than half the respect. 

As liberal as our cast may be on a superficial level, they were living in the times and with a society like that playing on the subconscious, well...you know the rest. In "sleeping with the enemy" as she had, Misao had opened up the gates of social hell upon herself. Notice that Kenshin and Aoshi did not attack Sou with their barrage of accusations, he had to invite himself into the conversation just to get a word in edgewise. Misao was to take the brunt of the blame, Sou only came under attack while trying to defend her honor, something that she forfeited in their eyes the minute that she began to have a personal relationship with a fatherless bastard  like him (society's thoughts, not mine). But hey, that's just what I think, there are as many perceptions as there are people on the planet and I'm willing to bet that there's no such thing as a "correct" one.

Secondly, there's something that I'd like you to do for me.

Knowing how wonderfully you guys helped me through the last bad stretch I was in, with your prayers and support I figured that it would not hurt to ask you one more favor. I've been in the teaching service for almost exactly two years now and the final step in becoming established as a teacher is my enrollment into and graduation from teacher's training college. I filled out my application in late February of this year and was expecting to hear whether or not I was accepted sometime in the next two weeks. The details are too messy and hurtful to go into, but last Friday a stranger found an envelope in the street with my application inside. It was a matter of pure chance that he did, because it was in the care of the acting principal of the school, and according to the stamps and attached note, was sent back from the Ministry of Education on the 25th March because the principal forgot to sign the last page. It is no secret that the acting principal (most senior teacher in the school) has a bit of a problem with me, which dates back to some issues that occurred when my mother, who is known by the same name, was a teacher at that very same school. 

I've never been treated well at the school in which I am currently located. Even so, I am a person who takes pride in her work and would do anything to help the children under my care who I've come to love in spite of trying my best not to become attached. Only upon the discovery of the lost form, I came to know that the principal herself, who was without a doubt prompted by that…that… ( insert sigh here)  wrote a completely negative report on my behalf, which probably wouldn't have mattered seeing that her right-hand-man had very likely thrown it away. 

So, it comes down to this. Each of you, please say a little prayer that I'll overcome this and be on my way to college in September. It doesn't cost anything and I believe in my heart it will make a difference.

Thank you in advance ^^.

P.S: The epilogue is up next, so look out for it.


	17. Full Circle

Under The Circumstances

An r.k. Fanfic

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**"Full Circle"**

_"The interaction between men and women is so illogical."_

_Ritsuko Akagi-Neon Genesis Evangelion_

************************************************

_"Don't give up Misao, he's waiting for you."_

"Nan...?" the little ninja groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Gods what a headache she had, and her ribs, they felt as if they had been broken with bricks! As her vision cleared, images of a large iron ball and chain flying toward her assaulted her memory, instantly explaining why she felt as if she had been dashed against a rocky cliff. Groaning again she forced herself to sit up, some far corner of her mind free enough from the pain to wonder why the air around her smelt so strongly of…

"Flowers…" she whispered, her ocean-colored eyes wide with disbelief at the scene that unfolded before her. Flowers of every size, color and shape, fields of them, stretching beyond the horizon where they seemed to kiss a sky bluer than any other that she had ever seen.

"Is this…" she whispered to herself, unwilling to give voice to what she feared, as if by saying the words out loud she herself would seal the fate that terrified her the most.

"The fight is more difficult that we imagined, ne?" a soft, familiar voice spoke from somewhere out of her field of vision. 

"Sou?" she whispered, her voice trembling with anxiety as she forced herself to turn around.

His gentle, gray eyes seemed to light up from within as her face came into view. As always, he was smiling, but in the golden light of their imagined sun his smile seemed more affectionate, warmer than it had ever been before.

So shocked was she by his presence in this land of dreams, Misao started when his hand came into contact with her cheek, gently brushing away tears that glittered on her skin like jewels before slipping down into the dark-blue fabric of her uniform. More willingly than a beloved pet to its master, she leaned into his touch, more tears being squeezed out as she closed her eyes to savor its warmth.

"Sou," she repeated, a smile of relief creeping across her lips with the word, "You're alright."

Soujiro smiled and pulled her into a more substantial embrace; cradling her head on his chest as both her arms snaked around his waist. "Of course I am," he comfortingly replied, brushing her bangs away from her face with his free hand, "We made a promise to each-other didn't we?"

"Hai, we did," she responded, turning her eyes toward his once more, "I promise I'll come out of this alive Sou, I…" she faltered, eyes widening even further as a new form seemed to melt out of the air itself to loom over them, blocking out the light.

Sou himself seemed oblivious to the shadow that hung over his shoulder as he continued to smile at Misao even as she shrank away from it and began to tremble in his arms. "I know," he said calmly, "I'm counting on it."

Even as he spoke, the shadow's shape grew more definite until it settled into the distinct silhouette of a man. Tall, broad-shouldered and lean, he stood over them in complete silence as the light shifted to reveal the color of his eyes. 

"Aoshi-sama…" she breathed pulling away from the both of them.

As she looked on, Soujiro stood next to Aoshi, both looking directly into her eyes with more love than she could stand. They both wore the expression so openly, their hearts on their sleeves as they offered all of themselves like lambs for sacrifice. Then, as if that weren't enough, they both spoke to her, their mismatched voices intermingling to create as sound that pulled on the very fabric of her heart.

"There is so much waiting for you Misao," they said, "All you have to do…is choose."

"Dame…" she whispered, eyes stinging with fresh tears as the light of their dream-sun waned. Slowly the field was swallowed by the darkness, followed by the images of the two men who meant the most to her. Soon, she was left alone in the gloom with only the salt-stains on her cheeks for company. 

"Aoshi-sama…" she whispered, falling to her knees in defeat. "Sou-kun," she sobbed into her hands as she pressed them to her face.

A gentle hand pressed itself against her back in soothing motion and a rich, deep voice rumbled out of the past toward her

"Wake up little Misao," it said, "It's time."

*********************************************
    
    _I want to change the world_
    
    _Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,_
    
    _Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile_
    
    _Change my mind_
    
    _If we reach out to the soaring future_
    
    _without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,_
    
    _It's wonderland_

"Hannya…" Misao called out as she opened her eyes and sleep slipped away from her. Gradually the land of dreams faded to be replaced by the reality of sunlight streaming through the open shoji onto the blankets wrapped around her slender body, the clean wooden walls and floor of her room and the kimono hanging on the wall.

She smiled then, her eyes caressing every inch of silk with open admiration and wonder as the outfit gleamed back at her from under the golden light. How fitting it should be that the old nightmare should come to her that morning, it would be her last one, for she had made her choice.                        

Today was her wedding day.

*********************************************
    
    _You've left something in the far reaches of the gray sky,_
    
    _and you keep on searching_
    
    _as you wander._
    
    _In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow_
    
    _I can't believe anything, and close my ears._
    
    _When I met you, I found my true place in life._
    
    _An innocent kindness is right here._
    
    _And so we awaken..._

"There," Kaoru said with a self-satisfied smile as she fixed the last ornament onto Misao's hair, stepping back a bit so she could admire her work.

What a beauty her friend had turned out to be. Even with her glorious hair chopped above her shoulders, Misao was still a sight to behold. Her mother's wedding-kimono fit as if it were made for her and her only. Age had done nothing to decrease its splendor, the golden dragons embroidered into the hem still shining defiantly against the vibrant red silk of the robe as they had on the day it was made. A golden obi cinched her waist, the bow at the back tied to resemble a sakura while the scarlet cord securing it held a glittering ruby accent at the front. Ornaments of gold and jade fell in beads on either side of her face and tiny doves made of ivory nestled above each of her ears. Her eyes themselves glittered brighter than any jewels out of her lightly powdered face and her rouge-reddened lips parted into an equally bright smile at the sight of herself in the mirror. 

"Kireii…" she heard herself say softly.

Kaoru leaned over and looked into the mirror. "I'll have to agree with you on that," she said with a gentle chuckle in her voice. As she continued to stare at their reflections her expression changed, adopting the closed look her husband used to hide his thoughts. Misao noticed and her own face held a look of confusion.

"What is it?" asked the bride.

A small, wistful smile tugged at Kaoru's lips, "I was just thinking of how lucky we are to have you around."

Misao blinked, even more confused than before, Kaoru's words, though kind, held something more that she was not revealing. "Kao-chan?" she breathed, struggling to understand.

The elder woman's smile widened mirthlessly and her eyes averted from the mirror for a moment. "Misao," she said, "The way that we treated you a couple of months ago was just…inexcusable. I of all people should know, you're the first real friend I've made in ages and even I was so quick to doubt you…" her voice faded away, but only for a moment. "I was wrong," she calmly admitted. "It's just that the thought of losing Kenshin made me so angry I was willing to believe anything in order to justify my own selfishness. The truth was, you did more to preserve Kenshin's life than I ever could." With that last word her voice broke, tears falling onto her hand where it lay fisted on the dressing-table.

For a few moments the only sound that could be heard was that of Kaoru's soft sobbing, but her breath caught in surprise as Misao's warm hand moved to cover hers. 

"It's alright," the younger of the two said softly, "I was worried for him too and if I were in your shoes I would feel just the same." She lifted her hand to brush the wetness from her friend's cheek, "Let's forget about it. A fresh start, for the both of us, ne?"

Kaoru smiled through the remainder of her tears, grateful for her friend's forgiveness. Through this she could see that  Misao's appearance that day was only a reflection of the beauty she had always held inside, a beauty that had blossomed from the Kuni Tori as a phoenix rises from its own ashes.

"Hai," she finally replied, "It's time that we put the past behind us."

"Misao," a low, familiar voice called from behind the closed shoji, "May I come in?"

Kaoru sniffed as she wiped all remaining evidence of her tears away, "Just a minute," she called as she got up to leave. Almost as an afterthought, she bent at the waist and kissed Misao on the cheek.

"Good luck," she said before reaching to open the door.

Misao looked as if she were about to tear up herself, "Arrigatou." she managed to reply with a smile.

As Kaoru slipped out the door, the somber face of Aoshi Shinomori appeared in her place. Misao's eyes widened a little at the sight of him. A handsome man by any standard, Aoshi's form seemed even more attractive garbed in the rich material of his formal kimono, the deep indigo color he had chosen did much to highlight the bronzed magnificence of his skin and his eyes gleamed more brightly than usual in contrast. Eyes that widened in open admiration as he caught sight of Misao sitting by the western-styled dresser in all the finery of an angel.

"Ohayou gozimasu Aoshi-sama," she said with a smile.
    
    _I want to change the world_
    
    _I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,_
    
    _then I can fly anywhere._
    
    _Change my mind_
    
    _I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future_
    
    _without losing my passion._

_It's wonderland_

"Ohayou," he replied, forcing himself to remember what he had come to say in spite of Misao's tongue-numbing appearance. "You look lovely in that," he complimented, earning a surprised blush from the bride at his unaccustomed openness.

_"Just as you always have." _he added mentally. 

"Domo arrigatou," she replied in a whisper, "It means a lot to hear you say that." 

A flicker of sadness crossed the ice-blue surface of his eyes. Had he really been that cruel to her that she would be that surprised by his statement of the obvious? She had always been beautiful, even in that first moment when she had wrapped her entire hand around just one of his fingers, smiling up at him as if she knew exactly who he was, she had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Oh, Kami-sama why didn't he have the courage to let her know that from the start?

"Well," he finally said, "It seems it was long overdue anyway."

Misao's beautifully arched brows knitted in confusion at the sadness in his voice. Her emerald eyes following his every move as he knelt down beside her, for once looking up to her the way that she had always looked to him. Taking both her hands in his, he shocked her further by bringing them both to his lips and kissing them gently.

"Gomen," he said softly.

"Aoshi-sama?" she whispered in a small, confused voice.

Aoshi sighed, his warm breath flowing over her bare hands for a moment before being replaced by the vibration of his words. "I owe you an apology Misao," he said softly and sincerely, "I didn't mean what I said before in the dojo, I…I still wanted you to be my little Misao in spite of everything's that has happened. Even as I gave you away I wished that Soujiro had died from his wound so that you could return home with me." He closed his eyes then, pressing her hands against his cheek as if in silent supplication. "I was wrong," he said simply, "A gift should never be given with a spiteful heart and I did not want to see you get married today without my full blessing…if you would let me give it to you."

He held his eyes closed for a long time, afraid that they would be met with contempt from the most important woman in his life, but he should have known better. Misao gently pulled her hands out of his grasp, only to cup his cheeks, turning his face upward to meet hers coaxing his eyes open with a gentle brush of her thumbs.

He opened his eyes just in time to see her lean into him, unwittingly tilting his head even further back as she bent at the waist, her beautiful face drawing just a breath's distance away from his own. Lightly, carefully, she caressed his forehead with her lips for a short moment, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I accept your blessing," she replied in a voice choked with gratefulness, "Thank you Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi closed his eyes, hugging her tightly for a moment before releasing her and helping her up to her feet. 

"I'm glad I finally had the courage to say that," he said while offering her his arm, "Let's not keep him waiting too long, ne?"

*******************************************   

The steps leading up to the old shrine had been scrubbed completely clean that morning, so much so that Misao didn't give a second thought to the parts of her kimono that trailed behind her on the polished stone. Her breath caught with every step, eager to reach the top, to begin her life anew with the man that she loved.

Aoshi walked beside her, gazing wistfully at the expression on her face as the temple's roof came into view. Gradually more and more of its delicately patterned walls seemed to rise up from the ground until the last step was surmounted and the full scene loomed before them in all its majestic glory.

The crowd that had gathered outside the temple's walls lay like a field of butterflies before her, each man, woman and child decked out in their very finest. Aoshi almost whistled at the sheer number, he had always known Misao to be a likeable person. But never had he really stopped to think of just how many friends she had made along the way.

Misao's eyes threatened to tear, overwhelmed by the knowledge that every one of them had come because all of them loved her, each in his own way. Nothing could ever change the fact.

Kenshin was talking to Soujiro as he reached out to straighten his already flawless wedding outfit. The fact that the former rurouni seemed even more exasperated than himself was both endearing and overbearing at the same time. Half of him wanted to smack the spastic redhead's hands away, while the other half was infinitely grateful that the past was now truly behind them and that things had worked out in such a way as to have Himura fathering him as he was now.

Choosing to tolerate Kenshin's well-meant gesture, his eyes traveled down the path that led to the steps of the shrine just in time record the one memory that he would treasure to the end of his days.
    
    _We keep swimming the same world_
    
    _until the day we reach our dreams._
    
    _All of us bear the same worries_
    
    _When you stop and look, I'll be right here_
    
    _gazing at you_.

There she was, holding on lightly to Shinomori's hand as he led her up the path toward the shrine, looking like she belonged on a plane higher than a mere earthen one. The deep scarlet of her kimono made her skin seem to glow in the sun's bright light and even from that distance, the ornaments of jade that hung on either side of her face set off her eyes in a way that that made him forget his own name. 

He could hear the whisper of silk as she began to walk toward him, her eyes lighting up with the fire of a thousand stars as they locked with his own.

The entire crowd had hushed upon her arrival, admiration written clearly on their faces as whispers of "so beautiful" rippled back and forth 

Misao smiled at them, that warm engaging smile that had attracted them to her in the first place. As they neared the shrine itself Aoshi bent and kissed her on the cheek before placing her hand in Soujiro's. 

"Take care of her," he said sternly to the boy, "Make sure.....make sure that she is happy."

Soujiro nodded silently, his face a perfect mask of seriousness for a moment before turning to his bride again. His eyes roamed freely over the whole of her, desperate to remember every detail of her appearance, every nuance in her expression, every breath that she took. Shinomori should not have worried, from this point on her happiness was his reason for living.

Misao blushed under his ardent gaze, she couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his black gi and hakama, a spotless white shirt peeking out from beneath the former. The color seemed to make his gray eyes twinkle all the more from under the shade of his bangs as he smiled at her with all the warmth in his heart.

"You look like a princess in that." he said gently

Misao grinned, "I suppose that would make you my prince then?"

Another grin, "I suppose it does, doesn't it? Are you ready?"

"Of course I am." Misao replied, allowing him to lead her into the building. 
    
    _I want to change the world_
    
    _If you accept my gaze as I watch over you_
    
    _and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything._
    
    _Change my mind_
    
    _I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here._
    
    _Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen._
    
    _It's wonderland_

Kneeling before the priest, the couple waited patiently as the man blessed them both, wishing them prosperity, happiness and of course....many children. Misao bit back a giggle as Sou wiggled his eyebrows at her in the naughtiest of fashions, too quickly and discreetly for the priest to notice.

Finally the old man produced two elaborate cups and a small bottle of sake. Filling the first cup he passed it to Misao who took the customary three sips before handing it to him again. The priest then passed the cup to Sou who drank the same amount. The priest then produced the second cup, this time passing it to Sou who in turn passed it back to the priest who then gave the cup to Misao

The ceremony, which was little under an hour long seemed to stretch for days for the two young lovers. Finally, the final words were uttered the ones that they both had been longing to hear.

"Now the two of you are bound for eternity," he declared, "Go and present yourselves to your witnesses"

Misao looked at Soujiro. Soujiro looked at Misao.
    
    _I want to change the world_
    
    _Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,_
    
    _Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile_
    
    _Change my mind_
    
    _If we reach out to the soaring future_
    
    _without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine._
    
    _It's wonderland_

It was done, and it was more than they could have ever hoped for. All the years of loneliness, the pain of separation, the worse that came before the better. All of if had slipped away as if it had never existed at all, their love was the light that had burned away all doubt and despair, In the end they had truly conquered all.  

Sou's hand was warm and inviting as it wrapped around Misao's, promising her his love and protection until the end of his days. Misao's in turn was soft, but strong, promising him her support, along with her heart until death do them part.  

Hand in hand, heart in heart, they walked into the sunlight....together.

_:::OWARI::::_

***************************************************

_(Our authoress can be seen prancing around a tropical beach at sunset with soaring leaps that would put Bambi to shame while her co writer and borrowed pet lounge under the shade of a large beach umbrella)_

_Mei-mei: Well, here we are at the end of the road. I hope Inu-chan didn't mind us borrowing his opening song for a bit._

_Kero: Don't worry, I challenged him and his lawyers to a drinking contest, they're all too stoned to care._

_Selene: (utterly oblivious) Free! Free! Freeeeee!!!!! (pranceskippirouette)_

_Mei-mei: (sweatdrop) As you can clearly see, Serinu-sama is as happy as the rest of us that the re-write of UTC is finally over._

_Selene: Damn skippy baby!!! (twirls)_

_Mei-mei: o_O;;; eeto....._

_Kero: (sipping on cheap tequila) Leave her alone, as soon as the vodka wears off she'll just be back on my case again._

_Mei-mei: Oh that's right, we still have Legacy to finish!_

_Selene: YAHO.... (CRASH!)_

_Kero: Not to mention that last chapter of Cover Girls that's been sitting on her hard drive for weeks._

_Mei-mei: (claps hands and smiles) Serinu-sama's going to be a very busy girl this summer isn't she?_

_Selene: (face buried in the sand) Mierda..._

_****************************************************_

_Thank you everyone for putting up with us for so _

_long. The response to this story was waaaaaaay_

_beyond any expectations I might have had and_

_I'm rather grateful for it. If, and only if_

_you liked the re-write, please give it a fair chance_

_at the rkrc awards (rkawards.gloriousforest.net) _

_by voting for it in the alternate universe section. _

_Thanks for your time and your prayers. (I'm not getting_

_into college after all, but somehow I think I'll survive another_

_year just fine -_^.)_

_Lastly, I'd like to dedicate the new Under the Circumstances to_

_the person who came into my life at what felt like its lowest_

_point, and kept me fighting, dreaming, writing. Thanks for_

_keeping me a fighter, anata. Aishiteru always.  _

_Till next time!_

_****************************************************_

P.S: To Akari: I've never heard that story before but I'm glad you

mentioned it to me. Be sure that somewhere down the road I'll re-tell

to my own kids, so they can put something in the cupboard too ^^.


End file.
